Empty Letter
by Zero Eleven
Summary: Sahabat Sakura (Hinata) akan menyerahkan surat cinta pada lelaki yang ia suka (Naruto). Namun, yang terjadi malah Hinata berakhir dengan menyerahkan surat cinta itu pada Sasuke (sahabat Naruto). Akibat kesalahan itu, Sakura terpaksa berbohong demi melindungi Hinata; bahwa Sakuralah yang bermaksud menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke. Dari kebohongan itulah, kisah Sakura dan Sasuke dimulai
1. Chapter 1

**"Empty Letter"**

**By Zero Eleven (011)**

**Cast : Uchiha Sasuke; Uzumaki Naruto; Haruno Sakura; Hyuuga Hinata**

**Genre(s) : Romance ; Comedy**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU/AT; rather OOC (Out of Character), I think**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Kedua gadis itu segera mengarahkan telinga mereka ke sumber suara. Mereka tidak berani mengintip karena takut akan terlihat—mengingat Naruto sedang berjalan tepat ke arah persembunyian mereka._

_Deg. Deg. Deg. Sakura tidak yakin suara detak jantung siapa itu. Apakah milik Hinata atau justru miliknya. Ketegangan temannya sukses membuatnya ikut tertular juga. _

_Ketika suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat, Hinata memantapkan diri. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Tarik napas. Hembuskan._

_Satu langkah._

_Dua langkah._

_Tiga langkah—dan, Hinata segera keluar dari persembunyiannya. Melompat seperti singa yang sedang menghadang mangsanya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menghadapi takdirnya, menghadapi pujaan hatinya, menghadapi hasilnya._

_Hinata langsung membungkuk 90 derajat sambil menyodorkan sepucuk surat yang berisi curahan hatinya yang tulus. "Na-Na-Naruto!Ma-ma-maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggumu! Se-sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Hyuga Hinata. Ke-kelasku tepat berada di samping kelasmu. A-aku, aku, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini! Kumohon, terimalah! D-dan, aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau bersedia membacanya!"_

_Hening._

_Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg._

_Hinata tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ia justru melirik ke belakang untuk melihat ke arah Sakura—berharap dengan melihat wajah temannya yang selalu tampak tenang meski di saat-saat sulit mampu memberikan sedikit keberanian padanya untuk menatap lelaki di depannya. Namun sungguh aneh, kemana perginya ekspresi tenang yang biasa Sakura perlihatkan? Mengapa dia justru memasang ekspresi tegang dan… syok? Kenapa Sakura tampak sangat syok?! Ayolah, Hinata tahu situasi saat ini memang menegangkan, namun Sakura tidak perlu sampai berlebihan begitu, seakan-seakan orang yang ada di hadapannya bukan seorang manusia, melainkan hantu. Yah… kecuali jika sosok di depannya memang bukan Naruto, melainkan roh gentayangan._

_Penasaran, Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan berharap akan melihat sosok pemuda berkulit gelap—yang menurutnya sangat eksotis, berbanding terbalik dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu—dan berambut pirang cerah, tidak lupa dengan sepasang mata biru kentalnya yang indah, serta bulu matanya yang panjang dan tebal, itulah Uzumaki Naruto, pujaan hatinya. Namun, apa yang terjadi?! Mengapa dia tidak melihat pemuda eksotik itu? Mengapa yang berdiri di depannya justru pemuda berkulit pucat—sama seperti dirinya, berambut hitam, yang juga memiliki sepasang mata bewarna hitam, sehitam burung gagak? Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun satu hal yang pasti, lelaki di depannya bukan Uzumaki Naruto!_

_Hinata tidak dapat mencegah mulutnya untuk tidak terbuka lebar. Membuatnya benar-benar tampak seperti orang bodoh yang kebingungan._

"_Yo," sapa pemuda itu datar._

* * *

**BAB 1**

Sakura menerawang ke langit. Tidak seperti beberapa hari belakangan, hari ini langit tampak cerah. Ditambah dengan sapuan lembut angin pagi yang menyegarkan. Sempurna! Sakura memejamkan kedua mata lalu menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang mampu paru-parunya tampung. Rambut merah mudanya—yang menurut sebagian, atau bahkan semua orang yang pernah melihatnya pasti akan menganggap bahwa itu unik—tergerai bebas di bahunya dan ikut menari-nari kecil sesuai dengan irama hembusan angin yang melaluinya. Ia ingin menikmati momen itu lebih lama lagi, namun gerakan gelisah seseorang membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata.

Sakura menghela napas kesal. "Tenanglah, Hinata. Kau terlalu gelisah. Dan…" Matanya menyipit. "Itu menggangguku. Sangat, sangat, sangat menggangguku."

"Ma-maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak berniat membuatmu kesal. Ha-hanya saja, jika kau berada di posisiku kau juga pasti akan sama gelisahnya dengan yang aku rasakan sekarang." Setelah membela diri, Hinata kembali mondar-mandir di depan Sakura. Bergerak ke arah kanan, lalu ke arah kiri, lalu ke arah kanan lagi, lalu sebaliknya. Dan, Hinata sudah melakukan gerakan itu sejak 15 menit yang lalu!

Sakura menggeleng pelan, tidak mengerti dengan tindakan temannya itu. Jika Hinata segitu gelisahnya, seharusnya dia berhenti saja saat ini juga, pikir Sakura. Bukannya justru berbuat nekat dengan berencana menyerahkan surat cinta pada lelaki yang selama ini selalu membuat jantung Hinata berdebar-debar. Nama lelaki itu—alis Sakura mengerut, berusaha mengingat nama lelaki yang telah berhasil membuat temannya panas dingin sejak beberapa bulan terakhir—Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto. Akhirnya Sakura berhasil mengingatnya.

Sakura tidak begitu ingat kapan tepatnya Hinata jatuh hati pada Naruto. Apakah 8 bulan yang lalu? Entahlah. Yang pasti, sejak Hinata menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu, tak pernah sekalipun Hinata lupa membahas hal-hal seputar Uzumaki muda itu kepada Sakura. Padahal Sakura jelas-jelas tidak tertarik dan sudah berulang kali memperingatkan Hinata agar mengganti topik pembicaraan. Bukannya Sakura melarang Hinata menyukai seseorang, hanya saja Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu harus memberikan respon seperti apa tiap kali Hinata meminta pendapatnya. Oh, ayolah! Hanya dengan melihat penampilan Sakura, orang-orang pasti sudah bisa menebak seberapa tomboi dirinya, berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang feminim dan lemah lembut.

Sakura kembali mengamati Hinata yang semakin gelisah. Tak lama setelah itu perhatian Sakura teralih ke arah suara seseorang—bukan! Sepertinya dua orang, pikirnya—yang mulai mendekat. Suara itu terdengar familiar di telinga Sakura. Secara refleks, ia pun tersentak. Dengan tarikan napas cepat ia segera melihat ke arah Hinata. Sakura tidak terlalu kaget saat melihat wajah Hinata sudah merah padam. Bahkan keringat dingin tampak jelas di sekitar dahi dan pelipisnya.

"Hinata… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura ragu ketika melihat temannya semakin gemetaran. Sakura melihat ke arah sepucuk surat yang sejak tadi dipegang oleh Hinata lalu kembali melihat ke arah wajahnya. Mengerikan! Hinata tampak pucat. Kemana perginya darah yang tadi membuat wajahnya memerah?! Bisa-bisa orang-orang mengira dia adalah mayat hidup. Sakura bersimpati untuk Hinata, namun lebih bersimpati lagi pada sepucuk surat tak berdosa yang ada dalam remasan tangan mungil gadis itu. "Eng… Hinata? Jika kau benar-benar berniat memberikan surat itu pada Naruto, ada baiknya jika kau berhenti 'menyiksanya'."

_Karena entah mengapa rasanya aku bisa mendengar jeritannya_, pikir Sakura miris.

"Itu Naruto! Aku yakin! A-aku mengenal suaranya! Sa-sangat mengenalnya, Sakura!" Hinata memberi Sakura pelototan lebar seakan-akan jika sedikit saja ia mengurangi ketegasannya Sakura tidak akan mempercayai perkataannya.

Tentu saja Sakura tahu siapa pemilik suara itu karena dalam ingatannya, satu-satunya manusia yang ia tahu mempunyai suara cempreng mirip banci keselek biji durian hanya Naruto seorang. Sakura berusaha menahan tawa saat memikirkan hal itu. Ia sadar penggambarannya tentang suara Naruto sedikit berlebihan namun dia tidak merasa menyesal sedikitpun.

"A-aku harus memberikan surat ini padanya!" tegas ini Hinata sambil mengangguk cepat—berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yakin?" Sakura ragu.

"Tidak!" Hinata mengerjap. "Ma-maksudku… Iya! Tentu saja aku yakin!" Hinata semakin panik dan Sakura dapat merasakan keraguan gadis itu.

"Kau tahu… kau tidak harus memaksakan diri, Hinata. Kau masih bisa mencobanya lagi nanti." Sakura memegang bahu Hinata, menenangkan gadis itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa menundanya lagi! Jika aku terus berkata nanti, nanti, dan nanti, lalu kapan aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya? Jika bukan sekarang, lalu kapan, Sakura?" Hinata memberi Sakura tatapan menuntut.

Sakura terdiam. Jujur saja, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Baiklah," Sakura mulai bersuara, "segera serahkan surat itu pada Naruto. Sekarang." Sakura menusuk telunjuknya ke dada Hinata. "Detik ini juga," tegasnya.

Hinata mengangguk mantap.

Kedua gadis itu segera mengarahkan telinga mereka ke sumber suara. Mereka tidak berani mengintip karena takut akan terlihat—mengingat Naruto sedang berjalan tepat ke arah persembunyian mereka.

_Deg. Deg. Deg._ Sakura tidak yakin suara detak jantung siapa itu. Apakah milik Hinata atau justru miliknya. Ketegangan temannya sukses membuatnya ikut tertular juga.

Ketika suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat, Hinata memantapkan diri. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Tarik napas. Hembuskan.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah—dan, Hinata segera keluar dari persembunyiannya. Melompat seperti singa yang sedang menghadang mangsanya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menghadapi takdirnya, menghadapi pujaan hatinya, menghadapi hasilnya.

Hinata langsung membungkuk 90 derajat sambil menyodorkan sepucuk surat yang berisi curahan hatinya yang tulus. "Na-Na-Naruto!Ma-ma-maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggumu! Se-sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Hyuga Hinata. Ke-kelasku tepat berada di samping kelasmu. A-aku, aku, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini! Kumohon, terimalah! D-dan, aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau bersedia membacanya!"

Hening.

_Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg._

Hinata tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ia justru melirik ke belakang untuk melihat ke arah Sakura—berharap dengan melihat wajah temannya yang selalu tampak tenang meski di saat-saat sulit mampu memberikan sedikit keberanian padanya untuk menatap lelaki di depannya. Namun sungguh aneh, kemana perginya ekspresi tenang yang biasa Sakura perlihatkan? Mengapa dia justru memasang ekspresi tegang dan… syok? Kenapa Sakura tampak sangat syok?! Ayolah, Hinata tahu situasi saat ini memang menegangkan, namun Sakura tidak perlu sampai berlebihan begitu, seakan-seakan orang yang ada di hadapannya bukan seorang manusia, melainkan hantu. Yah… kecuali jika sosok di depannya memang bukan Naruto, melainkan roh gentayangan.

Penasaran, Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan berharap akan melihat sosok pemuda berkulit gelap—yang menurutnya sangat eksotis, berbanding terbalik dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu—dan berambut pirang cerah, tidak lupa dengan sepasang mata biru kentalnya yang indah, serta bulu matanya yang panjang dan tebal, itulah Uzumaki Naruto, pujaan hatinya. Namun, apa yang terjadi?! Mengapa dia tidak melihat pemuda eksotik itu? Mengapa yang berdiri di depannya justru pemuda berkulit pucat—sama seperti dirinya, berambut hitam, yang juga memiliki sepasang mata bewarna hitam, sehitam burung gagak? Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun satu hal yang pasti, lelaki di depannya bukan Uzumaki Naruto!

Hinata tidak dapat mencegah mulutnya untuk tidak terbuka lebar. Membuatnya benar-benar tampak seperti orang bodoh yang kebingungan.

"Yo," sapa pemuda itu datar.

Sakura mendekat untuk memegang bahu Hinata. Firasatnya mengatakan, jika dia tidak segera menopang tubuh Hyuga yang satu ini, gadis itu akan terduduk di lantai akibat lutut yang melemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sungguh pertanyaan yang bodoh—Sakura sangat tahu itu. Dia juga sangat bingung saat ini. Berbagai pertanyaan terus berputar di pikirannya. Dan, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menuntut untuk dijawab segera—secara bersamaan. Seperti, kemana Naruto? Dia sangat yakin suara yang barusan dia dengar itu adalah milik pemuda jabrik itu. Kenapa harus pemuda ini yang berdiri di hadapan Hinata? Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Hinata? Bagaimana caranya menghilangkan rasa malu Hinata? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

Wajah Hinata yang tadinya pucat sekarang kembali memerah. Bahkan lebih merah lagi akibat malu. Sangat malu! Beberapa kali dia mencoba untuk bersuara namun suaranya seakan tertahan di tenggorokan.

Sakura melihat lelaki di depannya. Meskipun dia belum pernah berbicara pada lelaki itu—sekalipun tidak pernah, dia mengenalnya. Paling tidak, dia mengetahui namanya. Setahunya, lelaki itu salah satu teman sekelas Naruto dan bisa dibilang sahabat Naruto—meskipun Sakura tidak yakin apakah lelaki itu mengerti arti dari persahabatan mengingat betapa dingin sikapnya. Lelaki itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak banyak yang Sakura tahu tentang lelaki ini, mengingat dia juga memang tidak tertarik untuk cari tahu. Menurut kabar yang beredar, Sasuke berasal dari keluarga kaya raya dan merupakan keluarga terkaya di Konoha.

Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura. Pada detik itu juga, Sakura merasa seperti terhisap ke dalam kegelapan. Rasanya seperti jatuh ke dalam jurang yang tak berujung dan jika dia tidak mempererat pegangannya pada bahu Hinata maka Sakura khawatir dia benar-benar akan terjerumus ke dalamnya. Untuk sesaat dia benar-benar lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini mampu mengintimidasinya hanya dengan sekali tatap?

Sakura menelan dengan susah payah. Berterimakasilah pada kemampuan Sakura dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya di balik ekspresinya yang tenang. "Maaf," ujarnya berusaha terdengar tenang. "Kami kira kau adalah Naruto—meskipun aku sangat yakin tadi itu memang suara Naruto."

Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya—dan dia memang tidak berniat menyembunyikannya. "Lalu, kemana perginya bocah cempreng itu?" Berani sekali Naruto membuat Hinata dan dirinya terlihat konyol.

Sasuke berpaling menatap langit-langit koridor. Pada jam-jam istirahat, koridor itu akan sangat ramai dilalui oleh siswa-siswa SMA Konoha. Sakura bersyukur saat ini masih sangat pagi sehingga tidak ada yang menyaksikan insiden barusan—selain Sasuke tentunya.

Sakura mendengar Sasuke mendengus. Namun setelah memperhatikan lebih teliti, dia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sebenarnya sedang menahan tawa. Ya Tuhan! Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Apakah harus terpukau oleh tawa yang disembunyikan itu—mengingat Sasuke memiliki julukan Pangeran dari Kutub Utara—atau justru marah karena sepertinya dirinyalah yang menjadi objek tawanya itu? Apa yang Sasuke lihat dari dirinya sehingga membuatnya ingin tertawa? Membuat Sakura merasa dirinya lebih konyol daripada badut monyet!

"'Bocah cempreng'?" Sasuke kembali melihat Sakura. "Untuk yang satu ini aku sependapat denganmu."

Rahang Sakura menjadi tegang akibat menggeretakkan giginya. Ada apa dengannya? Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggapnya konyol jika dia mengakui bahwa perkataan Sasuke barusan membuatnya merasa… sedikit senang? Hanya karena—katanya—Sasuke memiliki pendapat yang sama dengannya?! Ya tuhan…

Dengan santainya Sasuke mengambil surat dari tangan Hinata, membuat gadis itu tersentak. Lalu membuka penutup amplopnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Sakura dan segera mengulurkan tangan untuk merampas surat itu.

Terlambat! Sasuke berhasil menjauhkan surat itu darinya dengan mengangkatnya setinggi mungkin. Ditambah dengan tubuh Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya membuatnya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk meraih surat Hinata.

Pemuda itu memberinya tatapan mengejek. Hanya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis—bahkan nyaris tak terlihat—sukses membuat Sakura merasa terhina. Dia bukanlah gadis yang pendek. Bisa dibilang, tingginya justru di atas rata-rata gadis pada umumnya. Namun di hadapan Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa seperti orang kerdil.

Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Sakura dan justru mengintip isi amplop itu. Anehnya, dia tidak mencoba mengeluarkan isinya dan malah mengembalikannya pada Hinata.

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak seburuk yang Sakura pikirkan.

"Te-terima kasih." Hinata menerima suratnya dengan perasaan malu sekaligus lega. Setidaknya, Sasuke belum membaca isinya.

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke masing-masing saku celana. "Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari isinya. Meskipun kau memberikan itu pada Naruto, dia juga tidak akan mendapat apa-apa."

Sakura dan Hinata saling bertukar pandang. Bingung. Hinata mencoba mengintip isi amplop itu. Dan… Ya Tuhan! Ingin rasanya Hinata membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok atau terjun ke samudera Hindia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sakura…" ujar Hinata dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sakura merasa benar-benar akan mati penasaran jika Hinata tetap menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Amplopnya… kosong."

Sakura terbelalak.

"EH?!"

Segitu gugupnya Hinata sampai-sampai lupa memasukkan suratnya ke dalam amplop?! Astaga! Apakah Hinata bisa lebih konyol lagi dari ini?!

"Bagaimana bisa—"

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Mendengar namanya disebut dengan suara lantang di tengah-tengah koridor yang sepi, Sasuke berbalik dengan malas. "Tidak perlu berteriak. Aku bisa mendengarmu, Bocah cempreng."

"Oi, oi, oi. Siapa yang baru saja kau panggil 'bocah cempreng', huh?" protes pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dari persimpangan di ujung koridor.

Hinata kembali tegang melihat pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana dengan urusanmu, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Tentu saja sudah beres. Aku sudah memberikan buku itu pada Kakashi-_sensei._ Aku tidak mengerti apa hebatnya buku Icha Icha Paradise karya Petapa Genit itu?"

Sakura melirik Hinata yang sudah semerah kepiting remus. Bagus. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan mulai dari sekarang? Memberikan amplop kosong itu pada Naruto? Atau melarikan diri seperti pecundang?

"Lho? Sepertinya kau sedang ada tamu, Sasuke. Hehehe… apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya pemuda itu—Naruto—sambil memiringkan badannya untuk melirik dua gadis di belakang Sasuke. "Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat kau di sekelilingi perempuan, tetap saja kau membuatku terkejut, Sasuke," puji Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"_So, ladies_… sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Dan selamat melanjutkan—"

"TIDAK!" potong Hinata.

Sakura terkejut dibuatnya. Untuk gadis seperti Hinata, Sakura tidak menyangka akan mendengar Hyuga muda itu menaikkan volume suaranya. Bahkan Hinata sendiri terlihat terkejut oleh aksinya. Dadanya naik turun akibat panik.

"Ng…" alis Naruto berkerut, "apanya yang 'tidak'?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh?" Hinata menatapnya bingung. Bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, bingung dengan Naruto, bingung dengan semuanya. Dia benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir waras sekarang.

"Hahaha…" Naruto tertawa garing. "Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

"Ba-baik."

Hening.

Demi saos tartar! Sakura benci berada dalam suasana canggung seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin membuat Hinata semakin malu. Cukuplah sudah dengan dia salah target dan lupa memasukkan suratnya ke dalam amplop. Jangan ditambah lagi dengan tindakannya yang gegabah akibat salah tingkah di depan Naruto. Apalagi melihat ekspresi polos Naruto, ingin rasanya Sakura menonjok wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Jadi… siapa di antara kalian yang menyukai Sasuke? Ayo… siapa yok?" Naruto menatap jail ke arah Sakura dan Hinata secara bergantian. "Untuk sekedar memperingatkan, Sasuke bahkan lebih dingin dari kelihatannya. Apa kalian benar-benar yakin?"

Cukup sudah! Kesabaran Sakura telah habis. Dia benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah itu sekarang. Detik ini juga! Kedua tangannya telah mengepal erat di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. "Tutup mulutmu, bocah cempreng!" ancamnya dari balik giginya yang tertutup rapat.

"Hei, kenapa lagi-lagi aku mendengar julukan itu?" protes Naruto.

"Sakura…" bisik Hinata, memegang siku gadis tomboi itu agar tenang. Ketika gadis itu melihat ke arahnya, Hinata menggeleng pelan.

Sakura mengumpat dalam hati dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang merasuki pikirannya sehingga dia mengucapkan kata-katanya yang tidak seharusnya dia ucapkan meskipun itu adalah kebohongan.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, Sasuke. Aku menyukaimu. Tapi…" Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Naruto lalu kembali ke Sasuke, "karena tadi temanmu mengatakan kau bahkan lebih dingin dari kelihatannya, aku mendadak berubah pikiran. Aku tidak tertarik lagi dengan lelaki sepertimu. Aku harap kau tidak terlalu kecewa oleh penolakanku."

Hinata tersentak. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, namun pemuda itu berhasil menyembunyikannya. Sementara Naruto… justru dia yang paling terkejut mendengarnya.

"APA?!" Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasuke menatapnya bersamaan.

Demi saus tartar! Sakura juga ingin bergabung dengan mereka namun suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hinata kala itu di jam istirahat.

"Ada apa denganku?" balas Sakura.

"Aku serius, Sakura. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Sasuke?"

"Aku juga serius, Hinata. Ada apa denganku?! Apa kau tidak bisa lihat betapa menyesalnya aku telah mengatakan semua itu?!" Sakura menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari-jari sehingga menampilkan jidatnya yang lebar. Ya tuhan… sungguh lebar!

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu," tegur Hinata. Kali ini dia yang bosan melihat Sakura mondar-mandir seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Aku tahu!"

"Setidaknya Naruto tidak jadi menerima amplop kosong."

Sakura dapat mendengar nada lega dari ucapan Hinata dan itu sukses membuat amarahnya semakin terbakar. Gara-gara amplop sialan itu! Ya! Semua gara-gara amplop sialan itu!

Dia segera melepaskan sepatu dari kaki kanannya lalu mendekat ke arah Hinata yang sedang mengelus-ngelus amplop itu.

"Kenapa kau melepas—"

Sleb!

Sakura merampas amplop itu dengan kasar. Lalu membantingnya ke tanah dan memukulnya menggunakan sepatu yang telah dilepasnya. Memukulnya… berulang kali… tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun. Dia hampir tidak percaya bahwa beberapa jam yang lalu dia sempat merasa kasihan pada amplop itu karena harus menerima remasan Hinata. Demi saus tartar! Amplop ini berhak mendapatkan perlakuan kejam!

"Gara-gara amplop sialan ini," Sakura menampar amplop itu dengan telapak sepatu, "aku terpaksa mempermalukan diriku sendiri," sakura menampar lagi, "gara-gara amplop persetan ini," sakura menampar lagi, "aku bahkan lebih memalukan dibandingkan tuannya!"

'tuan' yang Sakura maksud di sini tentu saja Hinata.

"Sa-sakura! Amplopku! Amplopku!" Hinata panik.

Sakura mengabaikannya. Setelah puas menampar amplop itu, dia meremasnya dengan kasar lalu melemparnya jauh-jauh.

Clingggg… amplop itu mendarat entah di mana. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Hinata. "Kau baru saja membuang amplopku!"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja menyiksanya lalu membuangnya," koreksi Sakura puas sambil berkacak pinggang.

Hinata menatap tajam ke arahnya. Bahkan sepasang mata bening milik Hinata juga bisa terlihat menakutkan saat pemiliknya benar-benar marah. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya lalu segera merampas sepatu Sakura. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah-kata, dia segera melemparnya sejauh mungkin.

Pembalasan dendam untuk sang amplop. Dan, sepertinya pembalasan itu cukup adil.

Mulut Sakura terbuka lebar. Sementara Hinata bergegas meninggalkannya.

Demi saus tartar… ini benar-benar hari yang buruk.

.

.

.

"Bwahhhh!" Sakura mengelus perutnya. Dia baru saja menghabiskan semangkuk ramen dalam porsi jumbo. Karena itu merupakan mangkuk ketiganya, tidak heran sekarang perutnya tampak menggembung seperti wanita yang sedang hamil muda. Dia menarik sedotan agar mendekat ke bibirnya lalu menyeruput jus orange pesanannya.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari kegiatannya. Termasuk fakta bahwa saat ini dia sedang menghabiskan jam makan siang di kantin tanpa kehadiran Hinata. Ini bukanlah pertama kali Hinata marah padanya. Jadi, dia tidak terkejut sama sekali.

Siswa-siswa yang ada di kantin terlihat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sebagian besar memilih untuk membentuk kelompok masing-masing. Namun ada juga yang memilih untuk menyendiri, sama seperti Sakura—atau lebih tepatnya, 'terpaksa' menyendiri. Ketika dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia dikejutkan oleh gerakan meja yang tiba-tiba akibat mendapat tabrakan keras, membuat jus yang sedang diminumnya tertumpah dan sebagian terciprat ke seragamnya.

Sakura tersentak. Secara refleks, dia segera berdiri dan menjauh dari meja itu. Setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, dia melotot kesal ke gadis ramping yang juga sedang berdiri di sisi meja yang berlawanan dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kau!" Darahnya mendesir. Emosinya memuncak.

Gadis ramping itu tak sendirian. Dia ditemani oleh dua lelaki, satu berbadan kurus kering dan satunya lagi berbadan gemuk. Sakura mengenal mereka karena sejak dulu selalu berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Sakura tidak mungkin melupakan gadis ramping itu—Yamanaka Ino, mengingat sejak mereka masih di Taman Kanak-Kanak, tak pernah sekalipun mereka lupa untuk bertengkar tiap kali bertemu. 'Pisang Ambon', begitulah Sakura selalu mengejek Ino. Sementara Rock Lee—lelaki bertubuh kurus—dan Akimichi Chouji—lelaki bertubuh gemuk—telah lama menjadi antek-antek Yamanaka muda itu. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak memiliki masalah dengan Lee dan Chouji. Hanya saja kedua makhluk itu—yang jika berdiri berdampingan akan tampak seperti angka 10—selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya. Sakura sangat yakin mereka juga tidak punya masalah dengannya. Mereka hanya ingin menunjukkan solidaritasnya dengan cara menjajah Sakura—meskipun selalu berakhir dengan Sakura sebagai pemenang. Tak mengherankan jika Sakura juga memberi julukan pada mereka, yaitu "Sedotan Es Cincau Konoha" untuk Lee dan "Kaleng Kerupuk Kentang Konoha" untuk Chouji. Julukan-julukan itu terbentuk secara spontan. Sakura tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menciptakan julukan-julukan pada musuh-musuhnya. Apa yang pertama kali terucap oleh bibirnya maka itulah julukan orang itu. Tak peduli itu sesuai dengan karakter atau tidak.

"Ops! Sowwwry…" Ino meletakkan ujung-ujung jarinya di bibir. Tatapannya tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sedikipun. Sementara Lee dan Chouji terkekeh.

"Kau memilih waktu yang salah, Pisang Ambon!" Sakura menatap garang. "Hari ini _mood_-ku sedang jelek. Aku tidak ada niat bermain denganmu!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Jidat! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, kan? Jangan pernah memanggilku 'Pisang Ambon'!" Kali ini Ino balas menatap garang padanya. Wajahnya memerah akibat emosi.

"Kau tahu," bisik Chouji pada Lee, "sejak pertama kali aku mendengar julukan itu, aku tetap tidak mengerti."

"Tentang apa?" bisik Lee. Telinganya Ia dekatkan ke mulut Chouji, membuat tubuhnya tampak seperti sedotan yang dilengkungkan.

"Antara pisang ambon dan Ino, di mana letak persamaannya coba?"

Lee melengkungkan telapak tangannya di sekitar mulut. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu bentuk pisang ambon itu seperti apa. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Setahuku pisang itu berasal dari Indonesia."

Lee dan Chouji saling bertukar pandang, kemudian kembali terkekeh.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?!" bentak Ino.

"Tidak ada," jawab Lee dan Chouji.

"Jelas-jelas sudah berbuat salah, dan sekarang kau tidak berniat minta maaf, huh?" sindir Sakura. Dia mencondongkan dada untuk memperlihatkan noda jus di kemeja putihnya. "Kau baru saja mengotori seragamku! Tanggung jawab!"

Ino menatap noda itu lalu kembali menatap wajah Sakura. Sebelum bersuara, Ia mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang sepanjang pinggul dengan angkuh. "Masalahnya… bagian mana yang telah aku kotori? Seingatku, mau noda itu ada di seragammu atau tidak, di mataku kau selalu tampak kotor, Haruno Sakura."

"Iuuwwhhh…" tambah Lee dan Chouji sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan dada tanda jijik. Sekali lagi, mereka kembali terkekeh.

"Kau membuatku bertanya-tanya, Lee," Sakura melihat ke arah Rock Lee. Memberinya tatapan yang sangat Lee kenal. Tatapan merendahkan. "Sebenarnya kau ini lelaki atau perempuan? Haruskah aku mengganti julukanmu dari 'Sedotan Es Cincau Konoha' menjadi 'Banci Konoha'?"

"Dasar kau jidat! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Panggil aku Lily! Bukannya Lee!" Lee terdiam beberapa saat untuk menarik napas. Setelah kembali tenang, Ia melanjutkan, "Fisikku memang seorang lelaki, namun hatiku hangat dan lembut, serta penuh dengan kasih sayang seperti seorang gadis. Aahh…" Lee mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri agak keras, membuat rambutnya yang mirip dengan rambut penyanyi Justing Bubur—_penyanyi remaja yang dulunya sempat mendunia sebelum akhirnya dibuat patah hati oleh mantan kekasihnya yang bernama Selenak Gemez_—beterbangan dalam gerakan _slow motion_. Blesshhhhh… Di detik berikutnya, poni lemparnya kembali menampar jidatnya. "Suatu hari nanti kau akan menyadarinya, Haruno."

_Terserah,_ pikir Sakura bosan.

"Justru kau yang membuatku bertanya-tanya," lanjut Lee, "kau perempuan atau laki sih? Soalnya, tingkah lakumu sangat jauh dari kata feminim. Apalagi dengan tinggimu yang…" Lee menatap Sakura dari kepala hingga kaki, "tidak normal. Iuuwhh…"

"Lebih baik kau diam sebelum aku mematahkan kuku-kukumu itu," ancam Sakura datar.

"TIDAK! Jangan berani menyentuh kuku-kukuku! Aku rela kelaparan demi membiayai perawatan ini!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan membuat perutku kelaparan hanya karena kuku," sahut Chouji polos.

Meski tidak mengucapkannya, Sakura setuju dengan Chouji. Apa gunanya punya kuku-kuku yang panjang dan cantik jika pada akhirnya akan dipotong juga jika sampai ketahuan oleh pihak sekolah, apalagi di masa-masa razia.

Sakura melemparkan pandangan ke arah Ino. Meski Lee sempat mengganggu, bukan berarti dia melupakan urusannya dengan Ino."Dengar, kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Dan. Jika. Aku. Menolak?" tantang Ino. Salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Maka kau pantas mendapatkan ini." Sakura mengambil gelas berisi sisa jus orange. Tanpa peringatan, dia melempar cairan itu tepat ke seragam Ino.

Pada detik itu juga mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Sakura sukses membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terperangah, terutama Ino. Sepasang mata hijau cerahnya mengunci tatapan Ino. Dengan perasaan bangga, Sakura melengkungkan bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyum menantang dan merendahkan.

Apa? Kalian tidak menyangka gadis tomboi itu akan seberani itu? Jangan naïf. Tentu saja Sakura tidak akan tinggal diam mendapat penghinaan seperti itu. Gigi dibalas gigi. Mata dibalas mata. Darah dibalas darah. Segala sesuatu berhak mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Itulah yang selalu dia yakini.

"Beraninya… beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku! Akkhhh!" Segera, Ino menerjang Sakura. Hal pertama yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah menarik rambut Sakura sekeras mungkin.

"Akkhhhh!" Sakura menjerit kesakitan.

"Rasakan ini! Kau jidat lebar! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Ino menjambak rambut gadis itu dengan ganas.

Tidak mau kalah, Sakura juga menarik rambut Ino dan menjambaknya dengan sama ganasnya. Rambut Ino yang panjang dan tergerai memberi keuntungan pada Sakura, membuatnya lebih mudah meraih rambut itu dan menyiksanya. "Itu kata-kataku, Pisang Ambon! Akulah yang tidak akan memaafkanmu! Kau pantas mendapatkan semua ini!"

Lee dan Chouji panik. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Melerai mereka? Oh, Lee tidak yakin. Dia khawatir kukunya akan patah jika berani masuk dalam lingkaran jambak-menjambak itu. Lalu, apakah dia harus diam saja menyaksikan dua gadis itu saling cakar-mencakar? Sungguh, instingnya sebagai 'perempuan' tidak tega menyaksikan itu.

"Ka-kalian berdua… berhenti! Berhenti sekarang juga!" Suara Lee melengking.

Ketika kedua gadis itu semakin ganas, Chouji segera mendekat. Lee merasa lega karena berpikir Chouji akan melerai mereka. Mengingat tubuh Chouji yang gemuk, tentu bukan hal yang mustahil baginya untuk memisahkan Sakura dan Ino. Namun, bukannya menghentikan perkelahian itu, Chouji justru menangkap sebungkus keripik kentang yang hampir terjatuh dari meja akibat mendapat benturan dari pinggul Ino. Setelah mengamankan keripik itu, Chouji menghembus napas lega lalu kembali mundur ke arah Lee.

Lee syok.

"Fiuuhh… hampir saja," ujar Chouji sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya menggunakan lengan baju.

"APANYA YANG HAMPIR SAJA, GENDUT?!" Lee menampar kepala Chouji. Ingin rasanya mencakar wajah Chouji namun terlalu sayang dengan kukunya.

"Auw! Kenapa kau memukulku, Lee? Sakit tahu!" Chouji meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Seharusnya kau melerai mereka! Bukannya malah mengambil keripik itu!"

"Tapi kalau aku tidak mengambilnya, keripik ini akan jatuh ke lantai. Dan," Chouji mengalihkan pandangannya, ke mana saja, asalkan tidak ke arah Lee, "dan… itu akan mubazir sekali…" bisiknya.

Lee berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Siswa-siswa yang menyaksikan pertempuran Sakura dan Ino justru terlihat kegirangan. Tak jarang beberapa orang dari mereka menyorakkan dukungan mereka. Sakura dapat mendengar semua itu meskipun saat ini sedang berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Ino di kerah bajunya. Sakura tersentak ketika menerima pukulan asal-asalan milik Ino di daerah perut. Secara spontan dia pun menjerit kesakitan.

_Sial,_ umpatnya.

Akibat dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk melepaskan diri, Sakura berhasil mengumpulkan tenaganya dan mendorong Ino hingga terhempas ke lantai. Kali ini Ino yang menjerit kesakitan. Sepertinya bokongnya mendarat keras di lantai. Sakura terengah-engah. Ino terengah-engah. Dan itu wajar saja terjadi. Namun, Lee yang juga ikut terengah-engah sungguh tidak wajar. Padahal sejak tadi dia tetap berdiri di posisinya, namun menyaksikan perkelahian itu telah membuatnya kehabisan tenaga.

Sakura dan Ino bertatapan. Masing-masing saling melemparkan tatapan tajam dan mengancam. Tatapan mereka terkunci hingga sebuah suara berhasil mengambil alih perhatian mereka. "Lho? Apa yang terjadi? Apa baru saja terjadi gempa bumi?"

Sakura langsung mengenali pemilik suara itu. Naruto. Dan di sebelahnya telah berdiri Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca. Namun insting Sakura mengatakan ekspresi itu memiliki arti 'aku-tidak-peduli-dengan-apa-yang-terjadi-cukup-menyingkir-dari-hadapanku-kau menghalangi-jalanku'.

Ucapan Naruto tidaklah berlebihan. Apalagi setelah melihat beberapa meja yang tersingkir dari tempat yang seharusnya, dan ada juga yang terbalik—membuat sekumpulan sendok dan garpu yang seharusnya berada di atas meja justru berhamburan ke lantai. Beruntung tidak ada yang pecah. Sekilas, kantin itu akan terlihat seperti baru saja dihadang gempa bumi.

Naruto melihat Sakura dan Ino secara bergantian. Begitu terus menerus hingga membuat Sakura kesal. Ia merasa diperlakukan seperti hewan langka. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya pemuda itu pada akhirnya. Alisnya berkerut dengan kepala yang agak dimiringkan. Mungkin jika Hinata melihatnya akan menganggap ekspresi itu menggemaskan. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Menurutnya, ekspresi itu merupakan ekspresi yang secara tidak sadar minta untuk ditonjok.

Sakura mengabaikan Naruto. Alih-alih melihat Ino. Dengan emosi yang tidak lagi meledak-ledak, Sakura memperhatikan gadis pirang itu—lebih tepatnya, mengamati rambutnya. Sakura tersentak dengan apa yang telah tangannya lakukan pada rambut gadis itu. Rambut yang tadinya tergerai rapi dengan beberapa jepitan lucu yang menghiasinya, kini terlihat kusut. Bahkan ada beberapa helai—yang entah bagaimana ceritanya—berdiri kaku. Membuat Ino terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja tersengat listrik.

"HAHAHA…" Sakura mengejutkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tanpa berniat menyembunyikannya, dia tertawa lepas tepat di depan Ino.

"Apanya yang lucu, huh?!"

"Lihat dirimu, Ino," ujar Sakura di tengah tawanya, "kau tampak konyol."

"Aku sarankan agar kau segera berkaca. Penampilanmu bahkan lebih buruk dariku, Jidat!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ekspresi Sakura kembali serius.

Dan, entah darimana asalnya, Lee mengarahkan cermin berbentuk hati tepat ke depan wajah Sakura. Rambut sama kusutnya—bahkan lebih parah, beberapa bekas cakaran di pipi, serta sebuah luka kecil di bibir bawahnya. Demi saus tartar! Penampilannya memang lebih buruk ketimbang Ino.

Sakura mengerang pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Berharap dengan begitu dia tidak dikenali—minimal orang-orang tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Namun percuma, orang-orang sudah sangat, sangat, sangat, mengenalinya. Sementara itu, Ino justru terpaku melihat sosok Sasuke. Ketika pemuda itu melemparkan tatapan malas ke arah Ino, Sakura berani bersumpah demi ketapel kesayangannya yang biasa digunakan untuk mengincar mangga tetangga atas apa yang sedang ia saksikan, Ino mendadak salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah dan pupil matanya melebar. Dengan sigap, Ino mengambil sisir dari tangan Lee—yang lagi-lagi entah dari mana asalnya—lalu merapikan rambutnya. Lee dengan terampil merapikan jepitan di rambut gadis itu.

"Oh, aku tahu siapa kau!" Naruto menepuk tangannya di depan dada, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kagum. "Kau gadis yang tadi pagi. Iya, kan?"

Sakura tersentak.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak menyadarinya lebih awal. Dengan penampilan kacau seperti itu, wajar dong kalau aku sampai tidak mengenalimu," bela Naruto. "Ng… dan namamu adalah…?" Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menantikan jawaban Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sebenarnya Sakura enggan menjawabnya. Namun tatapan penuh harap Naruto membuatnya tidak nyaman dipelototi lebih lama.

"Yap! Haruno Sakura. Asal kau tahu saja, kau gadis pertama yang menolak Sasuke—meskipun awalnya kau sempat menyatakan perasaan padanya. Hehehe…" Naruto menggesek jari telunjuknya di bawah hidung.

Jleb!

Sakura melotot. Membuat lingkaran hijau cerahnya terekspos dengan sangat jelas. Beranikah dirinya melihat ke arah Sasuke? Meski ragu, dengan sangat pelan dia berpaling ke tempat di mana Sasuke berada.

Sasuke menatapnya! Tajam dan dingin!

Sakura menelan dengan susah payah. Entah perasaannya saja atau mata Sasuke memang menjadi lebih gelap dibandingkan kali pertama Ia melihatnya? Dia bisa merasakan semua mata mengarah kepadanya. Sakura sangat tahu betapa populernya Sasuke di kalangan para gadis. Oleh karena itu, dia juga sangat tahu bahwa kata-kata Naruto barusan dapat memprovokasi para gadis-gadis yang ada di kantin saat itu. Bukan berarti Sakura takut pada mereka. Hanya saja, entah sejak kapan Sakura telah membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan pernah berkelahi hanya karena seorang lelaki. Tidak akan pernah!

"Dan aku juga mengenalmu," ujar Naruto pada Ino. "Kau salah satu penggemar Sasuke, kan? Aku sering melihatmu mencuri pandang ke arahnya—meskipun aku tidak yakin si pangeran es ini," Naruto menyikut siku Sasuke, "menyadarinya."

Wajah Ino semakin merah. Semerah kepiting rebus.

Sakura tidak percaya ternyata dirinya bisa juga merasa kasihan pada musuh bebuyutannya itu. Sadarkah Naruto betapa sensitifnya hal itu untuk ukuran para gadis? Dia tidak ingin percaya bahwa teman dekatnya—Hinata—telah jatuh hati pada lelaki blak-blakan itu.

"Jangan bilang… kalian…" Mata Naruto menyipit menatap Sakura dan Ino bergantian, "bertengkar gara-gara… Sasuke?"

"APA?!" Sakura dan Ino membalas tatapan pemuda itu dengan pelototan tajam.

"Oi, Teme!" Sasuke menyikut rusuk Naruto.

"Cukup! Tutup mulutmu itu!" bentak Sakura. "Jika kau berani mengeluarkan satu kata saja, jangan salahkan aku jika aku menghajar wajahmu itu!"

"Sa-Sakura, apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura berbalik. Tampaklah Hinata yang menatap khawatir ke arahnya. Dia tidak sempat menjawab karena Hinata segera menghampirinya dan memegang kedua bahunya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Dari mana kau mendapat luka cakar ini?" tuntutnya was-was.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Meskipun… sedikit sakit," akunya.

Hinata segera merapikan rambut Sakura. Setelah yakin temannya tampak lebih 'waras', Hinata melihat Naruto. Meskipun wajahnya merona merah dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, dia tetap memberanikan diri berbicara pada pemuda itu. "K-kau salah paham, Naruto. Eh, sepertinya kau tidak mengenalku. Na-namaku Hyuga Hinata. Kelasku tepat di sebelah kelasmu. A-apa yang terjadi tadi pagi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan?" Naruto bingung.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Eto… Ng… sebenarnya… aku… aku—"

"Hentikan," potong Sakura sambil memegang siku Hinata. "Dia tidak pantas mendapat penjelasan darimu."

"Tapi… orang-orang akan salah paham padamu," bisik Hinata.

Benar. Orang-orang akan salah paham padanya. Tapi, apakah dirinya tega melihat Hinata melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat gadis itu kehilangan muka di depan umum? Sakura tahu kesalahpahaman ini akan memberi beban di pundaknya. Namun dia cukup tahu bahwa kepribadiannya yang keras mampu membawa beban itu. Tidak untuk Hinata yang pemalu dan lemah-lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku bisa mengatasinya." Sakura tersenyum. "Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi."

Meski ragu, Hinata mengangguk juga.

"Jadi… tentang pembicaraan yang tadi… apa kau akan melanjutkannya?" tanya Naruto. "Karena aku benar-benar bingung sekarang."

_Seolah-olah aku peduli_, pikir Sakura.

"Terserah kau mau pikir apa," balas Sakura. "Jika kau menganggap aku gadis pertama yang menolak temanmu itu," Sakura menunjuk menggunakan dagu, "maka begitulah yang terjadi."

Sakura dapat melihat keterkejutan di wajah Sasuke, meskipun samar-samar. Lagi-lagi mata hitam itu membuat Sakura lupa untuk bernapas. Meski enggan mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata pemuda itu, Sakura tetap berpaling ke arah Ino. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Pisang Ambon." Sakura menghadiahi gadis itu sebuah senyum menyeringai.

"Namaku bukan pisang ambon! Namaku Yamanaka Ino! Yamanaka Ino, Jidat!" pekik Ino frustasi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke lantai.

Percuma. Ino terabaikan. Sakura dan Hinata telah pergi.

"'Pisang Ambon'?" ulang Naruto.

"Diam!" bentak Ino.

.

.

.

Sakura merebahkan diri ke ranjang. Di sisi ranjang terdapat sebuah meja belajar beserta atributnya. Seperti lampu belajar, beberapa buku, serta satu kursi belajar yang dapat diputar. Tidak banyak yang dapat dilihat dari kamarnya, selain sebuah ranjang, meja belajar, dan sebuah lemari pakaian yang berada di salah satu sudut kamar. Sebuah jendela berlapiskan gorden berada di posisi sejajar dengan ranjang sehingga ketika pagi telah tiba, cahaya matahari akan mengenainya.

Kedua orangtua Sakura berada di luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan dan akan menetap di sana untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Oleh karena itu, saat ini dia tinggal sendiri di kediaman Haruno. Meskipun sudah terbiasa ditinggal sendiri, ada kalanya Sakura merasa kesepian. Untuk alasan itulah dia memutuskan untuk bekerja _part-time_ di sebuah toko kue yang lumayan dekat dari rumahnya. Jika masalah keuangan, tak perlu diragukan. Orangtuanya tak pernah membuatnya merasa kekurangan—setidaknya, dalam hal keuangan.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang berat untuknya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa jangan-jangan ada yang sengaja mengatur agar hari ini menjadi sangat menyebalkan? Apa aku sedang dikerjai? Jangan-jangan ada kamera CCTV di sini?" Sakura melihat ke posisi-posisi yang mencurigakan. Tidak ada satu pun kamera CCTV.

Gadis itu menerawang ke langit-langit kamar lalu berpaling ke sepatu sekolahnya yang berada di rak khusus sepatu. Melihat sepatu itu membuatnya teringat amplop kosong Hinata. Mengingat amplop itu membuatnya teringat rencana pengakuan Hinata. Mengingat rencana itu—yang gagal total—membuatnya teringat sosok Naruto yang menyebalkan. Mengingat Naruto membuatnya teringat sosok pemuda lain. Uchiha Sasuke.

Aneh. Sakura merasakan perasaan yang asing. Rasanya begitu aneh. Menyesakkan dada, namun di sisi lain juga memberikan rasa senang padanya.

Tidak ingin terjebak lebih lama lagi, Sakura segera menepis pikirannya. Ia pun bangkit dari ranjang kemudian mengambil laptopnya. Lebih baik berselancar di internet, pikirnya. Main game online, mungkin? Dia mulai mengetikkan beberapa huruf di _keyboard_-nya dengan lancar.

"Sai? Mengagumkan. Padahal kami seumuran tapi dia sudah jadi orang terkenal," ujarnya cuek saat membaca sebuah artikel tentang seorang pelukis muda berbakat.

.

.

.

Hinata terlihat murung. Rambutnya yang biasa tergerai kini tergelung membentuk sebuah sanggul imut di atas kepalanya. Ditambah dengan pita merah muda yang menghiasinya.

"Seharusnya akulah yang murung, bukannya kau," tegur Sakura ketika meletakkan segelas jus alpokat di meja yang di tempati Hinata. Kemudian meletakkan sepotong kue berlapis krim warna-warni yang bertaburkan cokelat dan parutan keju. "Kau masih punya kesempatan mengungkap perasaanmu pada Naruto—meskipun aku lebih senang jika kau tidak melakukannya."

Hinata menghembus napas frustasi. "Tidak mungkin, Sakura. Aku terlanjur malu. Sasuke sudah melihat kebodohanku. Aku ragu dia akan tetap diam. Bisa saja sekarang Naruto sudah mengetahui kejadian memalukan itu. Dan… dan… aku benar-benar tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat mendengarnya. Mungkin sekarang dia menganggapku seperti gadis bodoh. " Hinata menyuap sesendok kue _full cream_ ke mulutnya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap jika kami berpapasan."

Sakura mempererat pegangannya pada nampan yang merapat di dadanya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja. Aku tidak ingin kau dimarahi bosmu hanya gara-gara dianggap bermalas-malasan. Silakan layani pelanggan yang lain."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Dia pun segera pergi dari hadapan Hinata. Saat ini rambutnya terikat ke belakang seperti ekor kuda. Dia juga tidak sedang mengenakan seragam sekolah, melainkan seragam khusus pegawai toko kue yang sedang Ia tempati bekerja—bewarna _pink_ cerah. Meskipun tidak sesuai karakternya, dia tidak keberatan mengenakan seragam itu.

"Sakura, bawakan pesanan ini ke meja enam," ujar Tenten, salah satu pegawai di toko itu. Sama halnya seperti dirinya, Tenten juga hanya pekerja _part-time._

Sakura segera membawa pesanan itu ke meja enam.

"Kakashi-_sensei_?" ujarnya pada si pemesan.

"Sakura? Kau bekerja di sini?" Seperti biasa, salah satu _sensei_-nya itu selalu bersikap ramah.

"Hanya pekerja _part-time_," akunya.

Sakura lalu mengamati pria yang duduk di seberang Kakashi. Pria itu sangat tampan—Sakura bahkan tidak ragu mengakuinya. Kulitnya seputih susu. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang terikat rapi di sekitar tekuk leher. Sementara sepasang matanya gelap membuat Sakura merasa familiar. Mata itu tidak asing baginya.

Sepertinya Kakashi melihat alis Sakura yang mengerut. "Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_? Terpesona?" godanya.

Sakura tersentak dan segera melihat ke arah Kakashi. Sementara pria tampan itu hanya tertawa kecil. Sakura tidak yakin, sepertinya pipinya memerah. Apa dia benar-benar merona? Tuhan…

"Dia Uchiha Itachi. Bisa dibilang kami bersahabat," aku Kakashi kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh…" Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dia masih bisa merasakan pipinya yang memanas.

Tunggu! Apa dia salah dengar? Apa dia baru saja mendengar... Uchiha? Seorang Uchiha?! Sakura kembali melihat pria tampan itu. Kali ini dengan tatapan tajam. Astaga! Pantas saja mata itu tidak asing baginya. Kenyataannya, mata itu merupakan mata yang sama dengan milik Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke!

"Ada apa?" tanya pria tampan itu—Uchiha Itachi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke, nada bicara Itachi terdengar sangat ramah dan menenangkan—membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah kedua lelaki ini benar-benar memiliki darah yang sama atau tidak.

"Ti-tidak. Ma-maaf."

Sakura bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya dengan hari ini. Kenapa dia selalu saja mendapat kejutan? Dan sialnya, bukan kejutan yang menyenangkan.

"Lho?! Sakura? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

_Deg!_

Sakura tersentak. Pada saat itu juga jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Suara itu… ya, suara itu… bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengenal suara cempreng itu. Dengan sangat pelan, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan… tampaklah Naruto beserta—orang yang paling tidak ingin dia temui hari ini—Sasuke.

Takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya hari ini.

Naruto segera menduduki kursi kosong yang ada di antara Kakashi dan Itachi. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Kini posisi mereka saling berseberangan. Sasuke berhadapan dengan Naruto, Kakashi berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Kau bekerja di sini?" tebak Naruto setelah melihat seragam Sakura.

"Iya."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Kakashi-_sensei_ tahu siapa sebenarnya Sakura?" tanya pemuda itu semangat.

"Tentu saja. Dia salah satu murid di SMA Konoha."

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku. Tentu saja aku juga tahu dia berada di sekolah yang sama denganku."

"Lalu?" salah satu alis Kakashi terangkat.

"Maksudku, apa Kakashi-_sensei_ dan kak Itachi tahu siapa Sakura di mata Sasuke?" Senyum Naruto melebar, bahkan berubah menjadi sebuah seringai penuh makna.

Sakura tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kali ini Itachi yang bertanya. Bahkan dengan ekspresi… sangat tertarik? Ia meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Naruto.

"Nona ini merupakan gadis pertama yang menolak Sasuke!" jawab Naruto antusias.

Argghhhh! Ingin rasanya Sakura menjerit namun suaranya tertahan begitu saja di tenggorokan.

"Oi, Teme! Sudah aku bilang, bukan seperti itu kejadiannya." Sasuke mendelik kesal.

Itachi menatap Naruto dan Kakashi bergantian. Lalu, ketiga orang itu—Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto—melemparkan tatapan yang sama ke arah Sasuke. Sebuah tatapan mengejek dan menggoda. Yang paling menyebalkan bagi Sasuke, tatapan itu digabung dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah mengejeknya. Sasuke merasa tersudut.

"Sudah aku bilang tidak seperti itu." Sasuke berpura-pura terlihat santai dan tak peduli.

Mata ketiga lelaki itu—Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi—menyipit. Berbanding terbalik dengan senyuman mereka yang semakin melebar. "Eeemmm…?" gumam mereka.

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya.

Ketiga lelaki itu berpaling ke Sakura. Masih dengan tatapan dan senyuman yang sama, mereka mengamati reaksi gadis itu.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu kejadiannya," ujar Sakura grogi karena mendapat tatapan meneliti sekaligus menuntut seperti itu. Apalagi, para lelaki itu memiliki mata yang indah dengan ciri khas masing-masing dan wajah yang tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Sekalipun Sakura kurang menyukai sikap Naruto, sebagai seorang gadis, dia tidak dapat mengbohongi penglihatannya. Naruto memiliki wajah yang tampan dengan kulitnya yang eksotik.

"Eeemmm…?"

Kali ini Sakura juga menggeretakkan giginya.

Itachi tertawa. Sambil mengacak-acak rambut gelap Sasuke, dia berkata, "Selalu ada yang pertama dalam segala hal, Sasuke. Hahaha… bagaimana rasanya ditolak seorang gadis, huh? Aku harap adik kecilku tidak patah hati."

"Hentikan, Itachi." Sasuke menepis tangan pria itu. "Dan, aku. Baik. . Camkan itu!"

Itachi hanya tertawa.

Sekali lagi, Sakura kembali dikejutkan. Pria itu adalah kakak Sasuke?! Benar-benar bikin iri. Sakura sudah lama mendambakan seorang kakak lelaki yang tampan dan menyenangkan seperti Itachi. Dan, kenapa harus orang sedingin Sasuke yang mendapatkannya? Benar-benar tidak adil!

Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura. Hijau cerah bertemu hitam pekat. Masing-masing tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Seakan-akan mereka sedang bertarung melalui tatapan itu.

_Dasar kau Uchiha. Kau menyebalkan._

_Kau merusak hariku, Haruno._

_._

_._

_._

**To be continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Loha! Emm... saya gak bisa bilang banyak dulu soalnya masih chapter awal sih. Tapi makasih banyak buat yang udah beri review, buat yang baca fic ini, and buat yang rela jadiin fic ini sebagai fic favorit, bahkan sampe ada yang main follow segala... makasih banyak yaaaaa. Saya sangat terharu dengan kebaikan readers. O, iya, hampir lupa... soal perpindahan setting di chapter 1. Sebenarnya saya udah beri tanda berupa tiga simbol bintang tapi tau-taunya setelah di upload kok pada hilang ya? Tapi tenang aja. Saya udah perbaiki. Makasih buat yang ingetin. Dan, tentang Sasuke yang manggil Naruto 'teme' di chapter awal... hehehe... maaf. Saya salah ketik di situ. Makasih buat yang ingetin ya?**_

_**Oke deh, tanpa banyak bacot... selamat menikmati chapter 2. Semoga memuaskan dan humornya kerasa. (Soalnya, saya paling takut kalo humor saya terasa garing. Hahaha...)**_

* * *

**"Empty Letter"**

**By Zero Eleven (011)**

**Cast : Uchiha Sasuke; Uzumaki Naruto; Haruno Sakura; Hyuuga Hinata**

**Genre(s) : Romance ; Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU/AT; OOC; Kesalahan ketik dan penggunaan tanda baca yang kurang tepat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BAB 2**

Hinata baru saja tiba di sekolah tanpa didampingi Sakura. Biasanya, jika dirinya berangkat seorang diri, itu karena dia terlambat bangun atau Sakura yang terlambat. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk masalah ini. Hinata tidak ingin Sakura terlambat karena dirinya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan khusus untuk pagi ini, Sakuralah yang terlambat bangun. Entah apa yang temannya pikirkan sepanjang malam hingga membuatnya kesiangan.

Hinata mendesah. Rasanya aneh berangkat tanpa Sakura yang cerewet. Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tidak memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ketika dia berbelok di persimpangan, tubuhnya tertabrak sesuatu—atau mungkin seseorang?

"Ah! Maaf." Hinata membungkuk.

"Hyuga-_san_?"

Ketika Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, dia terbelalak.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Naruto—eh, Uzumakin-_san_?"

"Hahaha… Kau membuatku merasa kaku. Panggil Naruto saja. Sebagai gantinya, boleh aku memanggilmu Hinata? Atau Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mendengar Naruto menyebutkan namanya membuat Hinata merasa seperti Narutolah yang memberikan nama itu padanya. Rasanya seperti pertama kali mendapat nama. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Mulai sekarang, cara Naruto memanggilnya akan menjadi musik favoritnya.

Namun, sepertinya Naruto salah mengartikan sikap diam Hinata. Sepertinya dia mengira Hinata tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu. "Emm… aku rasa Hyuga-_san_ saja—"

"Hinata-_chan_! Panggil aku Hinata-_chan_!" seru gadis itu.

Naruto terkejut. "Ng… ba-baiklah… Hinata-_chan_?"

Detik itu juga Hinata segera menyadari perbuatannya dan merasa sangat malu. Kedua pipinya memanas. "Ma-maafkan aku. Aku terlalu senang."

"Senang? Karena… aku?" tebak Naruto agak ragu.

"Eh?" Hinata tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Lupakan saja." Naruto mengusap lehernya.

Hinata melihat Sasuke mendekat. Kehadiran pemuda itu sukses membuat _mood_-nya berubah. _Kenapa dia harus muncul di saat seperti ini_, pikirnya. Sasuke bagaikan bencana baginya. Kehadirannya hanya akan membuat Hinata teringat kejadian memalukan kemarin.

"Oi, Sasuke. Kau kenal dia, kan? Dia Hinata. Temannya Sakura."

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya," balas Sasuke datar. "_Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya._"

Hinata mengerjap. Perasaannya saja… atau Uchiha ini juga tidak senang dengan keberadaannya? Bahkan Hinata sempat menangkap beberapa nada tidak menyenangkan ketika lelaki itu berbicara.

"Tentu saja kau akan mengenal Hinata. Dia kan teman dekat dari gadis yang menolakmu," ejek Naruto.

Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam ke Naruto. Namun dengan secara terus-terang diabaikan oleh lelaki eksotik itu.

"Jangan pedulikan Sasuke, Hinata. Kau tahu, dia sudah seperti ini sejak masih dalam kandungan ibunya. Abaikan saja pokoknya," ungkap Naruto kemudian mengedipkan salah satu matanya—sukses membuat Hinata tersipu.

"Di mana temanmu itu? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?"

Itu pertama kalinya Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata. Sangat sulit baginya mempercayai itu. Jika saja tatapan menuntut lelaki itu tidak tertuju ke arahnya, mungkin Hinata akan menyalahkan telinganya sendiri.

"Ehem! Baru beberapa jam tidak bertemu, kau sudah sangat merindukan gadismu, Sasuke?"

Tentu saja Narutolah yang berkata seperti itu. Tidak mungkin Hinata—dia tidak akan berani memancing Uchiha itu.

"Terserah apa katamu, Naruto." Sasuke terlihat bosan.

"Sa-sakura kesiangan. Sepertinya semalam dia begadang. Jadi, kami berangkat terpisah pagi ini," ujar Hinata.

Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Hinata. Hinata terkejut oleh kebetulan itu.

"Apa… yang sedang terjadi di sini?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasuke bergantian.

Sungguh di luar dugaan, Sasuke segera mendekatinya. Membuat Sakura merasakan ketegangan. Belum sempat dia bertanya, pemuda itu telah menyeretnya menjauh.

Hinata terlonjak kaget. "Sa-sakura!"

"Tenang, Hinata-_chan_. Meskipun tampangnya seperti itu, Sasuke tidak akan menyakiti perempuan."

Hinata mencoba mempercayai kata-kata Naruto. Ya, Sakura akan baik-baik saja, pikirnya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, barulah Hinata tersadar. Naruto sedang memegang pergelangan tangannya! Pada saat itu juga wajahnya langsung merona merah karena malu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ti-ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Uchiha?!" tuntut Sakura setelah berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Sasuke. Kemudian mengusap pergelangannya yang memerah.

"Apa kau menyadari dampak dari kebohonganmu, huh?"

"Dampak dari kebohonganku? Apa maksudmu? Dan, satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Lain kali, jika kau ingin bicara denganku, tidak perlu pakai acara seret-seret! Aku bukan karung beras, Uchiha!"

"Berhenti berteriak, Haruno. Aku tidak tuli."

"Oh, tentu saja! Seorang Uchiha tidak mungkin tuli. Hanya saja, jika ingin berbicara dengannya, orang itu harus mempertegas suaranya agar bisa menarik perhatian sang Uchiha yang dingin dan sok tampan!" sindir Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Sasuke mendekat, memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. "Dingin? Aku akui itu. Tapi, sok tampan? Kau yang mengatakan itu, Sayang."

Sakura tersentak. Apa Sasuke baru saja memanggilnya 'sayang'? Dan ditambah dengan seringai nakal lelaki itu, apa Sakura masih bisa bersikap seolah dia tidak merasakan apa-apa? Tidak! Apa pun yang dirasakannya, dia tidak ingin memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke. Ditambah lagi, dia yakin lelaki itu hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaannya. Tidak lebih.

_Seorang pangeran kutub utara yang playboy_,_ huh_?

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?" Sakura mengamati tempat mereka berada. Daerah belakang sekolah yang sepi. "Kau tidak berencana melakukan sesuatu padaku, kan? Maksudku, seorang Uchiha tidak mungkin memiliki pikiran kotor, bukan?" sindirnya.

Sasuke tertawa. Membuat Sakura hampir menganga seperti orang bodoh. Pangeran kutub… baru saja tertawa di depannya. Tepat di depan matanya!

"Karena kau yang menyinggungnya pertama kali, bukankah itu artinya kaulah yang memiliki pikiran kotor di sini?"

Sakura mengumpat. Inilah yang disebut 'senjata makan tuan'. Sebelum bersuara, dia berdehem. "Ehem. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Jika kita berlama-lama di sini, Hinata dan—terutama—Naruto bisa salah paham."

"Kau takut?" tantang Sasuke sambil maju selangkah. "Sejak awal Naruto sudah salah paham padaku. Dan sekarang kau ingin aku untuk menjaga sikap? Kau tidak bermaksud membuatku tertawa, bukan? Karena jika memang iya, leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu, Haruno."

Sakura bergidik. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya merinding. Dan mata itu, mata gelap itu membuatnya tak dapat bergerak bebas. Bahkan untuk menarik napas saja rasanya begitu sulit. Jarak yang semakin pendek membuat Sakura semakin tidak nyaman. Dan sekali lagi, lelaki itu membuatnya merasa seperti orang kerdil. Berdiri berhadapan seperti itu membuat Sakura terpaksa menengadahkan kepalanya agar tatapan mereka tetap terhubung. Dia berusaha bernapas normal agar Sasuke tidak menyadari betapa gugup dirinya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku soal itu. Asal kau tahu, itu tidak terencana."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk bertanggung jawab, Haruno? Karena kebohonganmu, aku telah menjadi bahan olok-olokan Naruto dan kakakku. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto karena aku cukup tahu itu akan menyakiti harga diri temanmu."

"Aku berterima kasih padamu untuk itu. Jangan beritahu Naruto. Hinata sudah cukup malu dengan kau sebagai saksinya." Sakura terdiam, tampak berpikir. "Tunggu dulu. Setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, Uchiha. Kaulah yang telah merampas amplop itu. Jika kau tidak melakukan hal itu, Hinata tidak akan menanggung malu dan aku juga tidak akan melakukan kebohongan. Itu kesalahanmu, Tuan. Kaulah yang seharusnya menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini!"

"Baiklah. Anggaplah kita berdua sama-sama tidak bersalah. Lalu salah siapa ini? Salah temanmu karena mengarahkan suratnya padaku dan mengira aku adalah Naruto? Baiklah. Mari kita salah Hyuga Hinata." Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Tidak! Ini bukan salah Hinata, dan jangan berani menyalahkan temanku!" sahut Sakura sambil menekan telunjuknya di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. "Lihatlah betapa naifnya dirimu, Haruno." Setelah itu, dia mulai menjauh, berniat meninggalkan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura diabaikan.

"Aku tanya, apa maksudmu, Uchiha Sasuke?!"

Tetap terabaikan.

Merasa sakit hati, Sakura segera melepas salah satu sepatunya dan melemparnya ke arah lelaki itu. Dengan sangat mulus dan keras, sepatu itu mendarat tepat di kepala Sasuke.

Tak ada reaksi. Sasuke tetap membelakangi Sakura namun langkahnya telah terhenti oleh serangan itu. Sakura menanti dengan perasaan was-was. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari perbuatannya sendiri. Untuk sesaat, dia berniat untuk meminta maaf. Namun, harga diri Sakura terlalu tinggi untuk bisa mengungkapkan niatnya itu.

Sasuke mulai bereaksi. Pertama, dia memegang kepalanya yang baru saja menerima 'ciuman mesra' dari sepatu Sakura. Kedua, dia mendekati sepatu itu dan memungutnya. Dia pun kembali mendekati Sakura.

Sungguh mengejutkan. Padahal Sakura sudah bersiap-siap menghadapi kemarahan Uchiha muda itu. Tapi yang terlihat justru biasanya saja. Dengan raut wajah datar, Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan Sakura.

"Sungguh disayangkan," ujar Sasuke. "Sepertinya, mulai dari sini," dengan santainya, ia memegang dagu gadis itu, "kau harus berjalan dengan satu kaki, Sayang."

"Apa maksudmu—"

Sakura terbelalak. Sasuke baru saja melempar sepatunya hingga melayang melewati tembok pembatas. Membuat sepatu itu mendarat di tengah-tengah semak belukar dan pepohonan yang tumbuh liar di sisi lain tembok tinggi itu.

Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, sebelum pemuda itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya, Sakura melihat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat… seksi! Membuatnya menjadi serba salah. Senyum itu terlalu seksi hingga mampu membuatnya tersipu malu namun amarahnya juga tidak dapat diabaikan begitu saja setelah menerima perlakuan kurang ajar.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Aku bersumpah akan membalasmu! Tunggu saja!"

.

.

.

"Jadi… bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sakura di belakang sekolah?" tanya Naruto di kala jam istirahat. Dia dan Sasuke tetap tinggal di kelas.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi." Sasuke membuka halaman selanjutnya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Oh… benarkah? Lalu kenapa aku merasa kau sedang berbohong padaku?" goda Naruto.

Sasuke mengabaikannya dan malah sibuk membaca.

"Tidak perlu malu, Bro. Aku bisa memberimu nasehat apa pun, terutama seputar para gadis."

Ya ampun. Lihatlah gayanya. Betapa belagunya Naruto. Seolah-olah dia adalah seorang master para wanita. Kenyataannya, dia bahkan tidak menyadari perasaan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Aku butuh nasehatmu."

"Tentu saja, Bro. katakan padaku."

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membungkam mulutmu karena kau sangat mengganggu, Bro."

Mata Naruto mengejap tak percaya. "A…apa kau benar-benar membutuhkan nasehatku untuk itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"I-itu…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Akh! Baiklah! Aku akan diam. Puas?"

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia lalu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, buku apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanyanya. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Naruto memilih mendekat dan melihatnya sendiri.

Icha Icha Paradise.

"Ternyata oh ternyata. Buku yang sejak tadi kau baca Icha Icha Paradise? Punya Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman buku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu buku karya kakek Jiraiya?"

"Agak porno," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Naruto tertawa.

Di waktu yang sama namun tempat yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana bisa sepatumu menghilang?" tanya Hinata.

"Semua gara-gara Sasuke!"

"Dia menghilangkannya?"

"Tidak! Dia membuangnya tepat di depanku!"

"Dan… kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?"

Sakura mendelik kesal. "Apa itu penting sekarang?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya berpikir… orang seperti Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal seperti itu tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Jadi sekarang kau membelanya, huh?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Sakura."

Sakura membuang muka. Ia lalu bersandar ke kursi dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sangat menyebalkan. Sekarang dia harus terjebak di kelas gara-gara masalah sepatu. Dia tidak mungkin ke kantin dengan sepatu yang hanya sebelah atau tanpa mengenakan sepatu sama sekali. Terima kasih pada Sasuke yang telah membuatnya harus menahan lapar di kelas.

"Aku akan ke kantin mencari sesuatu untuk di makan. Kau tunggu di sini," ujar Hinata setelah mendengar suara keroncongan dari perut Sakura.

"Aku harap kau tidak lama karena aku benar-benar akan mati kelaparan di sini."

Hinata tersenyum. "Duduk saja di sini dengan manis."

Dan seperti yang Hinata perintahkan, Sakura tetap duduk manis di tempatnya. Namun Hinata sangat lambat. Perutnya sudah tidak tahan. Tiap kali perutnya berdenyut maka kemarahannya pada Sasuke juga akan ikut bertambah. Karena Hinata tak kunjung kembali, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyusul. Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan salah satu jendela kelas Sasuke. Melalui kaca bening itu, dia melihat lelaki itu seorang diri di dalam kelas.

Sasuke terlonjak kaget saat Sakura merampas buku bacaannya. Namun tak berapa lama setelah itu ekspresinya kembali datar.

"Kembalikan." Nada suara Sasuke terdengar santai namun entah mengapa Sakura merasa seperti sedang diberi perintah.

"Enak sekali kau bisa bersantai sementara aku kelaparan."

"Ke kantin saja. Tidak ada yang melarang," balas Sasuke. Kemudian menggerakkan jari telunjuknya sebagai perintah agar Sakura mengembalikan bukunya.

"T.I.D.A.K. Tidak. Kembalikan sepatuku maka bukumu kembali."

"Baiklah. Silahkan simpan buku itu sesukamu. Lagi pula itu bukan milikku. Sebaiknya beritahu Kakashi_-sensei_ sebelum kau benar-benar mengambilnya." Sasuke bersandar ke kursi lalu melipat salah satu kakinya di atas paha—membuatnya terlihat semakin maskulin.

Alis Sakura terangkat. "Apa hubungannya dengan Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Untuk masalah sepatu, Kakashi tidak ada hubungannya. Tapi jika menyangkut buku itu, kau wajib meminta izinnya karena dialah pemilik buku itu."

"Dan kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus percaya padaku, Sayang."

Lagi-lagi Sakura mendengar panggilan itu. "Memangnya buku apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Kau bebas memeriksanya."

Sakura merasa curiga ketika melihat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna kepadanya. Dan hal itu sukses membuatnya semakin penasaran. Ketika Sakura memeriksa buku itu, dia tidak membaca secara menyeluruh. Dia hanya membaca secara garis besar dan membuka halamannya secara acak. Entah apa yang dia temukan di buku itu hingga membuat wajahnya memerah. Dengan kasar, Sakura segera menutup buku itu rapat-rapat.

"Sudah menemukan sesuatu yang kau cari, Haruno?" tanya Sasuke santai namun Sakura sangat tahu bahwa lelaki itu sedang mengejeknya. "Sepertinya kau sudah menemukannya," tebaknya sambil mengamati wajah gadis itu.

"Aku membencimu, Sasuke!" Sakura menghempas buku itu ke meja.

Sasuke meletakkan salah satu sikunya di meja, kemudian menopangkan dagunya di telapak tangan. "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Tanpa kata-kata lagi, dia menikmati ekspresi marah Sakura.

"Aku serius! Aku sangat membencimu!"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Berhati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu, Haruno. Ada saatnya kata-kata bisa menjadi senjata. Dan ada saatnya senjata bisa memakan tuannya sendiri. Senjata makan tuan. Kau pernah mendengarnya?"

Sakura mendengus. "Terus apa masalahmu jika ucapanku menjadi senjata dan senjata itu menyerangku? Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Tentu saja aku akan terlibat." Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ketika melihat raut bingung di wajah gadis itu. "Karena kau bisa saja jatuh cinta padaku," bisiknya dengan nada sensual.

Sakura terdiam. Menatap Sasuke dengan rasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dia bahkan mulai meragukan apakah lelaki yang duduk di depannya sekarang adalah lelaki yang sama dengan lelaki yang selama ini selalu memilki _image_ dingin dan tak berperasaan, serta kaku dan pelit bicara? Jika lelaki itu tetaplah lelaki yang sama, lalu di manakah letak kebenaran berita-berita itu?

Pertama, berita yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah lelaki yang dingin. Sampai-sampai dia mendapat julukan Pangeran dari Kutub Utara. Baiklah. Berita ini ada benarnya. Tapi, mengapa Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke tidaklah sedingin julukannya?

Kedua, berita bahwa Sasuke tidak berperasaan. Baiklah. Untuk yang satu ini, Sakura setuju—mengingat sepatunya baru saja menjadi bukti.

Ketiga, berita yang mengatakan Sasuke kaku. Kaku? Oh, ayolah. Apakah Sasuke pernah tampak kaku di depannya? Tidak! Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Sakuralah yang kaku tiap kali berada di dekat Sasuke.

Keempat, berita tentang Sasuke yang pelit bicara. Sakura selalu ingin tertawa miris tiap memikirkan hal ini. Baginya, Sasuke justru sangat cerewet. Jika dia mengingat kembali semua pembicaraan mereka, maka dia akan menyadari bahwa Sasuke selalu menjadi pemenang tiap kali mereka berdebat. Entah mengapa, semua pernyataan Sakura selalu mendapat balasan yang akan membuatnya tersudut. Seakan-akan Sasuke telah mengetahui apa yang akan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya. Tatapannya menajam.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya memberimu peringatan, Haruno."

Sakura mendengus. Meremehkan peringatan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti yang Naruto katakan, aku gadis pertama yang menolakmu. Sungguh disayangkan karena hal itu didasari oleh kebohongan. Tapi... baiklah. Aku akan membuat hal itu menjadi kenyataan."

.

.

.

"Selamat datang ke—" Sakura batal membungkuk. "Oh, kalian."

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu, Jidat? Kami ke sini sebagai pelanggan. Aku bisa saja mengadukan cara pelayananmu pada bosmu."

"Aku pesan bolu lapis, brownies extra cokelat, _cheese cookies_—"

"Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara, Chouji!" Ino melotot pada lelaki gendut di sebelahnya.

"Tapi… aku kelaparan, Ino." Chouji murung. Ia mengelus-elus perutnya seperti ibu hamil.

Ino mendengus. Dia segera mendekati salah satu meja yang masih kosong di sudut ruangan, diikuti oleh Chouji dan Lee.

"Jadi, apa pesanan kalian?" tanya Sakura saat menghampiri mereka.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang rendah lemak," ujar Lee sambil mengamati bayangannya melalui cermin di tangannya. Sepertinya _sedotan_ yang satu ini tidak pernah lepas dari cermin. Dengan gerakan gemulai, dia merapikan poni lemparnya dan sesekali tersenyum bangga pada pantulannya di cermin. Menaikkan kedua alisnya, sesekali berkedip genit, dan ada kalanya dia memasang mimik sok seksi dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan agar mirip Angelina Jolie.

"Eh?" Salah satu alis Sakura terangkat. "Rendah lemak?"

"Kau tidak bisa lihat? Aku sedang diet. D. I. E. T."

Apa? Si kurus kering ini sedang diet? Sakura tidak habis pikir, apanya lagi yang ingin Lee kurangi? Padahal sejak awal dia sudah kekurangan daging. Jangan bilang Lee ingin menonjolkan tulang-tulangnya karena mengira hal itu akan tampak seksi. Sakura menahan tawanya. Bagaimanapun juga, saat ini Lee sedang menjadi pelanggan. Sakura tidak boleh berbuat seenaknya—jika tidak ingin dipecat.

"Kau yakin ingin tetap diet?" Sakura meragukannya. Dia kemudian melihat Chouji yang sedang menatap rakus beragam kue-kue di lemari kaca. Lihatlah tubuh yang bulat itu. Chouji terlihat seperti sedang terjebak di bajunya sendiri. Apa dia tidak sesak napas? Sakura menggeleng cepat, menepis pikirannya. Kenapa dia harus peduli? Terserah Lee ingin diet atau tidak, Sakura tidak berniat ikut campur. "Jika kau mencari makanan rendah lemak, kau salah tempat, Lee—"

"Lily," potong Lee sambil mengetuk-etuk jari telunjuknya ke meja.

Sakura memutar bola matanya—bosan. "Baiklah, baiklah, _Lily_. Toko kami hanya menjual kue-kue _full cream_, kue kering, serta beberapa manisan. Jika kau mau, aku bisa menawarkan beberapa jus buah?"

Setelah mencatat pesanan ketiga pelanggannya itu, Sakura bergegas pergi. Ketika dia kembali dengan masing-masing nampan yang berisi pesanan di kedua tangannya, Sakura terperanjat. Bagaimana tidak, dia melihat Hinata duduk tepat di sebelah meja Ino, Lee, dan Chouji. Sebenarnya, bukan sosok Hinata yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi, orang-orang yang sedang bersama Hinatalah yang mengejutkannya.

Ketika Sakura mendekati meja Ino untuk meletakkan pesanan, dia menyaksikan sikap kaku gadis pirang itu. Jika saja dia tidak mengetahui alasan di balik sikap itu, mungkin Sakura akan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada musuhnya itu. Ino yang terbiasa mengangkat dagu—untuk menunjukkan keangkuhannya, kini tertunduk… malu. Sikap itu membuat Sakura merasa seperti sedang berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Apanya?" Alis Ino berkerut.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja." Apa dia baru saja mengkhawatirkan Ino? Sakura tidak dapat mempercayainya. Dia merasa telah dikhianati oleh dirinya sendiri dan secara diam-diam mengutuknya.

Setelah meletakkan semua pesanan, Sakura menghampiri Hinata. Awalnya, Sakura mengira Hinatalah yang telah mengundang dua pemuda di depannya, Naruto dan—Sakura mengumpat dalam hati—Sasuke. Namun setelah menatap mata Hinata yang sama bingungnya dengan Sakura, Sakura berasumsi dua makhluk itu datang tanpa diundang.

"Sakura…" ujar Hinata pelan—lebih terdengar memelas di telinga Sakura.

Sakura bisa merasakan kecemasan gadis itu. Tatapannya seakan meminta Sakura untuk tetap di sisinya karena dia tidak berani jika harus seorang diri menghadapi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hai, Sakura," sapa Naruto. Seperti biasa, pemuda itu terlihat ramah dan bersahabat. Hanya dengan satu senyuman polos, kecanggungan dapat dicairkan.

"Selamat pagi, Uzumaki." Sakura melirik Sasuke sebentar lalu kembali melihat Naruto. "Aku agak terkejut karena sepertinya kau mulai akrab dengan Hinata," akunya.

"Panggil Naruto saja." Sekali lagi Naruto memamerkan senyumnya. "Aku dan Hinata kebetulan bertemu saat baru saja tiba di sini." Naruto diam sejenak lalu segera melirik Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian. "Dan Sasuke juga ingin bertemu denganmu, Sakura-_chan._" Naruto tersenyum jail.

"Jangan memanggilku 'Sakura-_chan_'!"

"Kenapa? Padahal Hinata sangat senang dipanggil Hinata-_chan._"

Hinata tersipu.

"Apa kau kau baru saja membandingkan diriku dengan Hinata?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Sebaliknya, dia mengamati Sakura dan Hinata bergantian.

Sakura memiliki rambut pendek sebahu, meski kini terikat rapi ke belakang. Beberapa helai rambutnya tergerai di tekuk lehernya. Sepertinya karena terlalu pendek hingga tidak terikat. Dan juga, beberapa helai tergerai di masing-masing sisi wajahnya, menutupi beberapa di daerah telinga, pelipis, dan pipi. Postur tubuhnya? Tak perlu diragukan. Tubuhnya terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran para gadis dan memiliki struktur bahu yang tegap hingga jauh dari kesan feminim. Satu-satunya aset feminim Sakura adalah sepasang mata hijau cerahnya—menurut pengamatan Naruto. Mata itu sangat jernih hingga membuat Naruto berpikir dapat menggunakannya sebagai cermin. Dan, Naruto setuju Sakura tidak cocok dipanggil dengan embel-embel '—_chan_'.

Kemudian Hinata. Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang hingga ke pinggang. Bahkan mungkin lebih panjang lagi, pikir Naruto. Cukup dengan melihatnya saja Naruto dapat mengetahui bahwa rambut itu sangat halus dan lembut. Poninya yang telah memanjang—atau jangan-jangan Hinata sengaja memanjangkannya—menutupi seluruh daerah dahi dan alis. Bahkan hampir menutupi matanya juga. Ketika Naruto berhenti di mata gadis itu, dia terkagum-kagum. Sepanjang dia mengenal Hinata, dia mengira gadis itu memiliki mata abu-abu polos. Dan jujur saja, hal itu membuatnya beranggapan bahwa mata itu sama sekali tidak menarik. Namun, setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, mata gadis itu tidaklah polos. Tepat di sekitar pupil mata, Naruto melihat warna keungu-unguan cerah. Warna itu tidak sebanyak warna abu-abu. Sama sekali tidak menonjol dan terkesan malu-malu. Satu hal yang Naruto pelajari dari penemuannya itu adalah, warna keungu-unguan itu memiliki persamaan dengan Hinata. Keduanya sama-sama tidak menonjol, terkesan bersembunyi, dan ragu-ragu untuk menampakkan diri. Tapi, ketika orang mulai menyadari keberadaannya, secara ajaib mereka menjadi sangat menonjol dan berkilau.

Hinata melihat ke arahnya saat menyadari sedang diamati. Membuat wajah yang tadinya menghadap ke Sakura, kini menghadap ke Naruto. Dan posisi itu membuat cahaya berhasil mengenai matanya secara langsung. Membuat Naruto… susah payah menelan ludah. Mata Hinata berkilauan—terutama di daerah ungu itu. Tatapannya yang polos membuat Naruto lupa untuk berkedip.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan kepala yang agak dimiringkan.

Naruto menegang. "Bo-boleh aku minta segelas air putih?" tanyanya pada Sakura. "Se-sekarang!"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar nada frustasi Naruto. Beruntung saat ini Sakura dengan dalam mode 'pelayan toko yang baik hati dan penurut'. Jika tidak, dia benar-benar akan menonjok rahang pemuda itu karena telah berani memberinya perintah. Dia segera pergi lalu kembali lagi dengan segelas air putih di atas nampan yang dibawanya.

Naruto menghabiskan air itu dalam satu kali teguk. Seakan-akan belum pernah mencicipi setetes air selama beberapa hari terakhir. Naruto memegang dadanya yang naik-turun sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Salah satu alis Sakura terangkat dengan ekspresi masam.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," bohong Naruto sambil menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari-jari tangan.

Sakura sangat tahu Naruto berbohong. Tapi toh dia juga tidak peduli. "Apa temanmu punya penyakit tertentu?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Hebat! Sasuke baru saja menyaksikan temannya sekarat—setidaknya, seperti itulah kelihatannya, namun ekspresinya tetap datar dan bahkan terkesan tidak peduli. Sasuke mengangkat bahu untuk merespon pertanyaan Sakura barusan. "Satu-satu yang aku tahu, dia bersikap seperti ini hanya di saat dia sedang gugup."

Gugup? Apa yang membuatnya gugup? Pikir Sakura sedikit penasaran.

"Na-naruto… kau baik-baik saja?" Kedua mata Hinata membulat. Ketika dia agak mencondongkan diri ke arah Naruto, beberapa helai rambutnya tergelincir melewati bahu lalu mendarat di permukaan meja. Secara spontan, dia kembali menyelipkan rambut itu ke belakang telinga.

_Imut!_ Pikir Naruto.

Naruto berdehem. "Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf karena membuat kalian terkejut. Hehehe…" ujarnya dengan jari telunjuk berada di bawah hidungnya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya—bosan. Namun, ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu ketika tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling bertukar pandang secara sembunyi-sembunyi, kemudian melihat wajah Naruto mendadak merona merah, sementara Sasuke justru terlihat seperti baru saja memenangkan pertempuran. Bibir Sasuke melengkung samar-samar, membentuk senyum mengejek.

_Sangat tamp—_Sakura tersentak dan segera menepis pikirannya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar. Dia pasti sudah gila.

"Silahkan sebutkan pesanan kalian!" pinta Sakura—atau lebih pantas disebut perintah.

"OMG! Lihat! Beruntung sekali Hinata bisa berada di meja yang sama dengan Sasuke!" bisik Lee di sela kegiatannya menelan sepotong kue brownies berlapis cokelat.

Ino melirik melalui bahunya. Perasaan cemburu terasa seperti sedang merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Lee kembali menghasut. "Jika tetap seperti itu, Sasuke bisa saja direbut. Dan kau—Hei, Chouji! Makan makananmu sendiri! Jangan sentuh punyaku!" bentak Lee sambil menjauhkan kuenya dari jangkauan Chouji.

"Kau sedang diet, kan? Berikan saja padaku." Chouji menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil kue Lee.

Lee berteriak dan teriakannnya melengking ke seluruh ruangan. "Arghh! _Stop deh ah_! Khusus untuk hari ini aku berhenti diet! Kue ini terlalu enak untuk diabaikan."

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya berikan aku satu potong saja." Chouji memelas.

"Tidak akan, Gendut! Pesan lagi kalau masih mau!" Lee tetap menjauhkan kuenya dari Chouji.

"Aku kehabisan uang…"

Lee dan Chouji tetap saling menyolot. Tidak ada yang berniat mengalah. Dan itu sukses membuat mereka menjadi bintang utama di toko itu. Seluruh penghuni dan pengunjung melihat ke arah mereka. Jika hanya Lee dan Chouji yang diperhatikan, Ino akan tetap tinggal diam. Masalahnya, orang-orang juga ikut menatap ke arahnya sebagai orang ketiga yang berada di antara si kurus dan si gendut.

Sudah cukup! Teman-temannya telah membuatnya sangat malu di depan umum.

"Hentikan, Kalian berdua!" Ino menghentakkan kedua tangan ke meja. "Berhenti sekarang juga. Silahkan pesan kue sebanyak yang kalian mau dan aku yang akan membayarnya. Tapi, dengan satu syarat, berhenti membuatku malu!"

"Kau serius?" tanya Lee dan Chouji.

"Ya. Setidaknya aku belum berubah pikiran." Ino kembali bersandar ke kursi dan menyilangkan kedua tangan serta kakinya.

Seperti yang Ino perkirakan, Lee dan Chouji langsung termakan umpan itu.

"Kerja bagus, Pisang Ambon. Lagi-lagi kau berhasil menjinakkan mereka."

Ino tidak sepenuhnya kesal mendengar ucapan Sakura karena meskipun gadis itu menggunakan kalimat mengolok, Ino bisa merasakan pujian Sakura tidak sepenuhnya palsu. Tapi, tetap saja! Ino kesal melihat Sasuke berada di pihak Sakura. Apalagi setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto tentang Sakura sebagai gadis pertama yang menolak Sasuke. Cih! Jangan sombong Sakura! Bukankah Naruto bilang Sakura sempat menyatakan perasaan pada Sasuke tapi kemudian menolaknya? Dasar munafik! Ino telah lama menyukai Sasuke—sejak SD seingatnya, namun dia belum pernah mendapat kesempatan berbicara pada lelaki itu. Selain karena dia terlalu malu menatap langsung mata Sasuke, dia juga kerap kali dihadang oleh gadis-gadis yang mengaku sebagai fans fanatik Sasuke. Dan Sakura berani menolak Sasuke? Memangnya apa yang Sakura punya dan tidak dimiliki Ino?

"Urus urusanmu sendiri, Jidat." Ino menyeruput minumannya melalui sedotan. Sebenarnya dia tidak yakin tapi tetap nekad melirik ke arah Sasuke. Ketika mendapati Sasuke sedang melihat ke arahnya, bahkan sebelum dia sempat melirik lelaki itu, minumannya mendadak tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ino batuk-batuk dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sakura tersentak. "Tadi Naruto yang bertingkah aneh, dan sekarang kau? Oh, ada apa dengan hari ini?" ujar Sakura dengan nada sarkastis. Meski begitu, dia tetap mengambilkan Ino segelas air putih.

"Sekali lagi aku katakan, urus urusanmu sendiri." Ino merebut air itu lalu meminumnya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan dengan senang hati meninggalkan Ino.

"Sekarang," Sakura mengangkat buku nota ke depan dada dan mengarahkan mata pulpen ke halaman yang masih kosong, "sebutkan pesanan kalian," ujarnya pada Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasuke.

"Pesananku tetap seperti biasa," balas Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti sambil menulis 'Jus Alpokat dan Bolu Chocolate Cheeze' ke permukaan nota. "Kau?" Sakura mengarahkan dagu kepada Naruto.

"Sama seperti pesanan Hinata."

Salah satu alis Sakura terangkat. "Kau yakin?" Naruto bahkan tidak tahu apa yang Hinata pesan. Bisa jadi lidahnya tidak cocok dengan rasa alpukat—sama seperti Sakura yang sejak dulu membenci buah itu.

"Tentu saja." Naruto tersenyum mantap.

_Terserah. Jangan salahkan aku jika tidak sesuai seleramu,_ pikir Sakura dan kembali mencatat. "Lalu kau?" Sejak bicara dengan Naruto gaya bicara Sakura telah kasar. Tapi, ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke, sikapnya bahkan lebih kasar lagi.

Sasuke membaca daftar menu. Sakura menunggu dengan sabar.

Naruto mendekat ke Hinata untuk membisikkan sesuatu. "Aku bisa menebak apa yang akan Sasuke pesan."

"Benarkah?" Hinata ikut berbisik.

"Dia akan memesan—"

Dahi Sakura mulai berkerut. Dengan kesabaran yang mulai menipis, Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai. "Maaf, Tuan," Sakura meremas pulpen, "bisa sebutkan pesanan Anda?"

Tetap dengan sikap tenangnya, Sasuke meletakkan daftar menu lalu menatap Sakura. "Seperti inikah caramu melayani pelanggan?"

Sakura terkesiap. Nada bicara Sasuke yang dingin dan menusuk membuat Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya. Perasaan ini sama seperti ketika dia pertama kali berhadapan langsung dengan Uchiha itu. Aura yang ada di sekitar lelaki itu membuatnya merasa tersudut dan terintimidasi. Ke mana perginya Pangeran Es yang _Playboy_? Jujur saja, Sakura lebih nyaman dengan kepribadian Sasuke yang _playboy_ daripada kepribadiannya yang sedingin es dan terlalu mengintimidasi ini.

Napas Sakura tercekat di tenggorokan. "Ma-maafkan aku… Tuan." Lalu membungkuk sopan—meski membuat harga dirinya terluka. "Silahkan sebutkan pesanan Anda," pintanya setelah kembali berdiri tegak.

"Jus tomat."

"Baikla—Eh? Apa?" Dengan kurang ajarnya, Sakura mengorek kupingnya lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. "Bisa diulangi, Tuan?"

"Jus tomat. Dan tidak akan ada pengulangan lagi."

"Tebakanku benar, kan?" bisik Naruto pada Hinata lalu keduanya menyembunyikan tawa mereka.

Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. Matanya meredup dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Hampir saja dia menjatuhkan pulpen dari peganganya jika tak segera mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tentu saja Sakura sudah pernah melihat wujud jus tomat—meski belum pernah mencicipinya. Hanya saja, yang membuatnya sangat terkejut adalah, fakta bahwa Sasuke baru saja memesan jus tomat. Uchiha Sasuke yang sedingin es… baru saja memesan segelas jus tomat. Sakura tidak bermaksud mengkritik selera seseorang. Tentu saja semua orang punya hak dengan selera mereka masing-masing. Hanya saja… seorang Uchiha Sasuke dipadukan dengan segelas jus tomat… tidakkah itu sangat… kontras? Sakura menggeretakkan giginya, berusaha menahan tawa.

"Baiklah, Tuan." Hanya itu yang mampu ia katakan sebelum menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sakura bekerja? Untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan seperti itu. Bisa dibilang… Sakura bekerja untuk mengatasi rasa bosannya," jelas Hinata. Melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut, Hinata melanjutkan, "Aku tidak bisa berbicara banyak. Secara garis besar, orangtuanya berada di luar negeri. Jadi, untuk sementara dia ditinggal seorang diri. Untuk mengatasi rasa bosan—dan juga rasa sepi, Sakura memutuskan untuk bekerja _part-time_. Di sini dia bisa berinteraksi dengan orang-orang. Ada saatnya Sakura akan merasa kesepian dan tempat yang akan dia tuju untuk menghilangkan rasa gelisahnya adalah toko ini. Dia hanya bisa bekerja tiga hari dalam seminggu. Jika bukan karena urusan sekolah, dia pasti akan meminta untuk dipekerjakan selama seminggu penuh. Ketika rasa sepi menghampirinya lagi dan pada saat itu di luar jam kerja, dia akan mendatangi toko ini sebagai pelanggan."

Naruto teringat kata-kata Hinata barusan. Gadis itu mengatakan dia tidak bisa berbicara banyak. Namun, mendengar gadis itu tetap membicarakan temannya tanpa henti, Naruto tidak mungkin menyuruhnya berhenti, bukan? Bahkan, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Naruto menikmati pembicaraan itu.

"Seorang diri? Tanpa ditemani oleh seorang pembantu, mungkin?" tanya Naruto.

"Sakura tidak butuh jasa pembantu. Katanya, dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. '_Aku bukan bayi, Hinata_'," ejek Hinata dengan mengikuti gaya bicara Sakura yang kasar. "Aku sudah sering mengajaknya tinggal denganku untuk sementara, tapi selalu ditolak mentah-mentah. Aku juga sering memintanya untuk mengatakan padaku jika dia membutuhkan bantu atau sejenisnya, tapi dia akan mengatakan, '_Tenang, Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja._' Dia gadis yang kuat dan berpendirian teguh. Sekaligus gadis paling keras kepala dan egois yang pernah aku kenal! Dia juga mudah sekali marah. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain dan ketika dia sedang dilanda masalah, dia tidak akan mengatakannya padaku—kecuali aku mencurigai ada yang tidak beres dan memaksanya untuk menceritakan padaku. Bahkan aku tidak dapat mengingat kapan terakhir kali aku melihat Sakura menangis. Aku tahu dia bukan gadis yang lemah dan manja—berbanding terbalik denganku. Tapi setidaknya, aku ingin bisa berguna untuknya! Jika sedang sedih atau sepi, kunjungi aku! Ceritakan semuanya padaku! Bukannya justru ke sini dan memakan _cake_—tanpa mengajakku! Maksudku, aku tahu kue-kue di sini sangat enak dan sangat cocok di makan ketika sedang dilanda masalah! Hanya saja, setidaknya—" Hinata mendadak berhenti. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya telah mengepal erat di atas meja dan mendapati Naruto sedang serius menyimak setiap perkataannya. Bahkan Sasuke juga melihat ke arahnya—meski tidak seantusias Naruto. "I-tu…" Hinata tertunduk malu. "Ma-maafkan aku. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Apa aku baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya aku katakan?"

Naruto tersenyum hangat. "Tidak. Kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah kau katakan pada Sakura sejak dulu. Bukannya justru menyimpannya dalam hati."

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya pada Sakura. Tapi aku terlalu takut. Kau tahu Sakura. Dia pasti akan mengomel tujuh hari tujuh malam padaku." Kemudian Hinata tertawa nyaring.

Di sisi lain, Ino masih bertahan di tempatnya. Sementara Chouji dan Lee terlalu terlena dengan kenikmatan dari _cakes_ di depan mereka. Lagi-lagi Lee dan Chouji berdebat dan Ino tidak tahu penyebabnya karena perhatiannya sedang tertuju ke Sasuke. Dia hanya berani melirik lelaki itu sedetik—paling lama sekitar lima detik, sebelum kembali memalingkan tatapannya ke minumannya. Ino mendapati Lee dan Chouji sedang saling mendorong. Entah mereka menyadarinya atau tidak, mulut mereka belepotan krim. Tidak bisakah mereka berhenti membuat Ino malu? Mendadak Lee dan Chouji terdiam dan menatap satu per satu kue di depan mereka. Lee menatap ngeri ke kue-kue itu.

"Akh!" pekik Lee tiba-tiba. "Aku akan gendut jika tetap memakan ini!" Dia segera mengambil cermin dari dalam tas dan berkaca di depannya. "Ya, Tuhan! Pipiku mulai bengkak! Tidak!" Lee meraba-raba wajahnya. "Dan, lihat perutku! Perutku tiba-tiba saja membesar! Tenang, Lily. Tenang. Kau harus diet! Harus diet!"

Ino memutar bola matanya. Pipi Lee membengkak hanya karena beberapa menit yang lalu dia memakan _cakes_? Jangan konyol. Dengan mata telanjang pun Ino dapat melihat tulang pipi Lee mencuat keluar akibat kekurangan daging. Dan perutnya yang membesar? Ino mendengus. Apanya yang aneh dari perut yang membesar setelah makan puluhan potong _cakes_? Lee mendadak gemuk? Ino menggeleng. Di matanya, Lee justru terlihat seperti korban busung lapar.

"Aku gendut, Ino! Bagaimana ini?!"

"Akh!" Chouji ikut berteriak. "Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya berat badanku juga bertambah. Jika begini terus aku akan gendut!" Chouji meremas pipi tembemnya.

Lee menghantam kepala Chouji. "SEJAK AWAL KAU MEMANG SUDAH GENDUT, GENDUT!"

Ino memukul jidatnya sendiri. Dia terlalu malu untuk bisa menegur teman-temannya. Dia hanya bisa tertunduk pasrah sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

"Segera bereskan barang-barang kalian. Kita pergi dari sini." Ino bangkit dan bergegas ke kasir membayar seluruh tagihan.

Di sisi lain, Sakura sedang memblender sebuah alpovat.

"Siapa lelaki yang sedang bersama Hinata?"

Sakura melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Tentenlah yang sedang bertanya. "Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka siswa dari sekolahku." Sakura mengambil gelas kemudian menuangkan isi blender ke dalamnya.

"Mereka lelaki yang tampan," puji Tenten.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Mereka bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Uchiha Itachi."

"Maksudmu pria tampan yang waktu itu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya, kau benar. Pria itu jauh lebih mempesona. Tapi untuk gadis seumuran kita, pria itu mustahil didapatkan. Aku memperkirakan jarak usia kita dengannya lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Terlalu tua." Tenten menggeleng kecewa.

"Jika kau tertarik dengan lelaki yang setahun lebih tua dari kita, aku rasa kakak lelaki Hinata memenuhi standar. Tampan dan tidak terlalu tua."

"Aku baru tahu Hinata punya saudara." Alis Tenten terangkat.

"Mereka saudara sepupu. Ayah Hinata dan ayah Neji terlahir sebagai anak kembar. Makanya orang-orang selalu mengira Hinata dan Neji juga saudara kembar. Mereka memiliki banyak persamaan, terutama pada mata."

"Oh, namanya Neji. Hyuga Neji?"

Sakura mengangguk. Setelah itu bergegas ke tempat di mana Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasuke berada.

"Baiklah. Bolu _Chocolate Cheese_ dan segelas jus alpokat untuk Hinata," Sakura meletakkannya di meja, "Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Dan terakhir, segelas jus tomat spesial dipersembahkan untuk tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke yang dibuat oleh pegawai muda dan berbakat, yaitu aku." Sakura mengarahkan acungan jempol ke wajahnya untuk memuji diri sendiri.

Naruto tak kuasa menahan tawa.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Terima kasih, Haruno. Kau terlalu berusaha hanya untuk membuatku senang. Kau mengharapkan hadiah dariku?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis—bahkan hampir tak terlihat.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin membuatmu senang?"

"Aku," jawab Sasuke enteng.

Sakura mendelik kesal. "Dan kenapa aku harus membuatmu senang?"

"Karena kau menyukaiku." Sasuke mengaduk pelan jusnya menggunakan sedotan kemudian memasukkan ujungnya ke dalam mulut. "Mmm... pas. Sangat pas di lidahku." Sasuke menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan sensual. "Aku bisa merasakan jus ini memang dibuat hanya untukku… oleh pegawai muda dan berbakat, Haruno Sakura."

Cukup! Sasuke keterlaluan! Wajah Sakura sudah sangat merah. Jika lelaki itu tetap menggodanya lebih dari ini, mungkin Sakura benar-benar akan melarikan dari tempatnya. Menghilang seperti pecundang.

Tidak hanya Sakura, Hinata juga merasakan dampaknya. Apalagi ketika melihat adegan Sasuke menjilat bibir. Gadis itu tertunduk malu, membuat rambutnya berjatuhan hingga terlihat seperti Sadako—salah satu hantu di Jepang, mirip kuntilanak.

Naruto menendang kaki Sasuke di bawah meja. Tidak puas hanya satu kali, Naruto kembali menendangnya dengan lebih keras, membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan. "Aku tidak melarang kau menggoda Sakura. Tapi setidaknya perhatikan tempatmu, Bro."

Sasuke menghadiahi Naruto tatapan tajam. Meski kesal, pada akhirnya Sasuke diam juga dan memilih menikmati jus tomatnya.

Sakura segera menyingkir dari situ dengan alasan dia harus melayani pelanggan lain—meski pada kenyataannya dia hanya ingin melarikan diri dan bersembunyi sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke. Instingnya mengatakan lelaki itu berbahaya dan sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menyerangnya. Sakura bisa merasakan lelaki itu memiliki sisi yang lebih liar lagi. Hanya saja, untuk beberapa alasan, lelaki itu belum berniat memperlihatkannya pada Sakura.

Jika Sakura adalah tikus, maka Sasuke adalah kucing. Jika Sakura adalah tikus, maka Sasuke adalah ular. Jika Sakura adalah tikus, maka Sasuke adalah elang. Jika Sakura adalah tikus, maka Sasuke adalah buaya. Jika Sakura adalah tikus, maka Sasuke adalah singa. Bagaimana pun juga, Sakura tetaplah tikus, sementara Sasuke justru meliputi seluruh pemangsa.

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

* * *

**_Huff... akhirnya selesai juga. Saya hanya bisa berharap semoga kagak ada kesalahan di chapter ini. Soalnya, setelah menyelesaikan bagian ini saya gak periksa lagi. Hehehe... semoga aja kagak ada typo. Dan, seperti biasa... harap minta reviewnya ya? Makasih. Nantikan chapter 3 yoooo..._**

**_Salam persahabatan,_**

**_Zero_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Selamat siang, Minna-san. Zero di sini ingin menyapa kalian semua (maaf, lagi pengen lebbay-lebbay-an). Saya senang sekali karena respon para reader positif semua. Pengen nangis T...T (lebbay). Syukur deh kalau fic ini mampu bikin readers tertawa riang gembira tak terkira (?)_  
**

**_Seharusnya sih saya update nih fic tiap akhir pekan. Tapi karena sekarang saya lagi dalam masa penantian, saya sengaja update secepat ini. :D Sebenarnya sih... chapter ini bisa dibilang sogokan dari saya. Saya pengen minta doa para readers. Doakan saya ya semoga lulus. :D Sekitar jam 4 sore nanti, kami bakalan mengetahui, apakah kami lulus atau tidak. :D Minta doanya yaaaaa :3_**

**_Oke, sekali lagi makasih ya sudah bersedia membaca fic ini. Review kalian merupakan motivasi bagi saya. :)_**

**_Kalo saya beneran lulus, saya bakalan kasih bonus deh. Saya bakalan upload chapter 4-nya. Tapi... itu kalo saya lulus. Hahahaha... Makanya, minta doanya ya. Makasih :3_**

* * *

**"Empty Letter"**

**By Zero Eleven (011)**

**Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Genre(s) : Romance; Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, AT, OOC, Kesalahan ketik dan penggunaan tanda baca yang kurang tepat, MENGANDUNG ADEGAN YANG SEDIKIT DEWASA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BAB 3**

Sakura mengambil _remote_ _control_ lalu mengganti _channel_. Beberapa kali mengganti _channel_ dan tak juga menemukan acara yang bisa menarik minatnya. Sakura menghela napas kesal kemudian membanting _remote control_ itu ke sofa. Dia segera bangkit dari sofa kemudian menuju ke dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, Sakura mengamati rak yang berisi susunan piring. Dia tidak tahu berapa tepatnya jumlah piring-piring itu. Mungkin puluhan? Sungguh ironis mengingat bahwa hanya dia yang berada di rumah besar ini dan hanya dia yang menggunakan piring-piring itu. Bahkan, piring-piring yang terpakai hanyalah yang berada di rak-rak terendah. Sakura tidak punya alasan menggunakan seluruh piring. Segera, dia membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman. Sakura terdiam sejenak ketika melihat beberapa buah tomat di bagian sayur-sayuran kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil satu yang berukuran sedang. Setelah menutup kulkas, dia mendekap makanan ringan dan beberapa botol minuman ke dadanya. Dalam perjalanannya kembali ke ruang santai, Sakura memperhatikan tomat itu. Ia mengangkatnya hingga berada tepat di depan mata dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya.

Sakura meletakkan makanannya di meja lalu kembali duduk di sofa. Masih dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, Sakura mengamati tomat itu dan sekali-kali mengendus aromanya. Perlahan, tomat itu didekatkan ke mulutnya. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat meragukan rasanya namun keingin-tahuan mendesaknya agar tetap melanjutkan niatnya. Gigi-giginya mulai terbenam ke dalam daging tomat yang lembut dan berair. Karena terlalu lama berpikir, cairan yang merembes dari lubang-lubang hasil gigitannya mengalir ke daerah luar mulutnya. Sakura menyerah setelah gigitan pertama. Dia tidak nyaman dengan tekstur tomat yang 'becek'. Ketika dia baru saja menelan gigitan pertamanya, dia merasa akan memuntahkan tomat itu, namun segera digagalkan oleh _soft drink_ yang ia minum.

Sakura menggeleng frustasi sambil memegang leher. Apanya yang Sasuke suka dari tomat? Sakura mengumpat.

"Sasuke, kau hampir saja membunuhku!" Suaranya menggema di ruangan itu.

Sakura melihat ke arah jam dinding. 09.45 malam. Segera, dia berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang santai, lalu menuju ke anak tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua. Setelah melewati seluruh anak tangga, dia berbelok ke kanan kemudian ke kiri. Dia membuka sebuah pintu kemudian masuk ke ruangannya. Tidak berapa lama setelahnya, Sakura muncul dari balik pintu dengan mengenakan sebuah jaket hitam dan celana _denim_ panjang berwarna senada. Dari situ kita dapat mengetahui ruangan itu adalah kamarnya.

Setelah mematikan tv dan memastikan pintu terkunci, Sakura menuruni beberapa anak tangga sebelum menginjakkan kaki ke tanah yang telah tertutupi semen bercampur kerikil. Sakura berdecak kagum saat melihat milyaran bintang bertebaran di angkasa. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana jam segini. Dia hanya terlalu bosan berada di rumah seorang diri.

Sakura berjalan santai di atas trotoar. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke masing-masing kantong jaket. Tiap kali angin berhembus ke arahnya, rambutnya akan beterbangan. Beruntung dia mengenakan jaket model _hoodie_. Sakura menarik topi jaketnya dan memasangnya ke kepala. Dengan begitu rambutnya akan aman.

Sakura terus berjalan hingga tiba di sebuah dataran rendah berumput. Daerah luas itu sering dijadikan tempat bermain oleh anak-anak. Bisa juga dijadikan sebagai lapangan untuk berolahraga. Tiap sore kawasan ini selalu dikunjungi oleh penduduk setempat, baik oleh para remaja yang sedang _hang-out_ maupun oleh para orangtua yang sedang _refreshing_ bersama anak-anak mereka.

Sakura mencari tempat yang nyaman kemudian merebahkan diri di atasnya. Momen ini akan sangat cocok jika dipadukan dengan musik. Ia pun mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya dan memasang _earphone_ ke masing-masing telinganya. Setelah memutar musik, dia memejamkan kedua mata. Membiarkan angin malam menyapu bersih dirinya.

**"Let It Go"**

**By Indina Menzel**

**_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_**

**_Not a footprint to be seen _**

**_A kingdom of isolation, _**

**_And it looks like I'm the queen._**

**_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside _**

**_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_**

**_Don't let them in, don't let them see _**

**_Be the good girl you always have to be _**

**_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know _**

**_Well, now they know_**

**_Let it go, let it go _**

**_Can't hold it back anymore _**

**_Let it go, let it go _**

**_Turn away and slam the door_**

**_I don't care _**

**_What they're going to say _**

**_Let the storm rage on, _**

**_The cold never bothered me anyway_**

Sakura merasakan gerakan kecil di sebelahnya. Namun tidak membuka mata karena mengira gerakan itu disebabkan oleh hembusan angin.

**_It's funny how some distance _**

**_Makes everything seem small _**

**_And the fears that once controlled me _**

**_Can't get to me at all_**

**_It's time to see what I can do _**

**_To test the limits and break through _**

**_No right, no wrong, no rules for me _**

**_I'm free_**

**_Let it go, let it go _**

**_I am one with the wind and sky _**

**_Let it go, let it go _**

**_You'll never see me cry_**

**_Here I stand _**

**_And here I'll stay _**

**_Let the storm rage on_**

Sekali lagi, Sakura merasakan pergerakan namun tetap enggan membuka mata. Tubuhnya sedang memasuki mode rileks dan dia tidak ingin merusak momen itu.

**_My power flurries through the air into the ground _**

**_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around _**

**_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast _**

**_I'm never going back, _**

**_The past is in the past_**

**_Let it go, let it go _**

**_And I'll rise like the break—_**

Salah satu _earphone_ terlepas dari telinganya—rasanya seperti ditarik paksa. Secara refleks, kedua matanya pun terbuka lebar dan segera melihat ke samping. Mendadak, napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Jika saja sebuah tangan tidak segera membungkam mulut Sakura, dia pasti sudah berteriak panik.

"Ssst!" perintah si pemilik tangan. "Jangan berteriak. Atau aku akan tetap menahanmu seperti ini."

Sakura menurut dan mengangguk pelan. Perlahan, tangan besar itu melepaskan mulutnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Bukannya menjawab, si pemilik tangan justru ikut berbaring seperti Sakura dan dengan santainya memasang _earphone_ yang terlepas dari telinga Sakura ke telinganya.

"Aku serius! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Sasuke?!"

Sakura akan bangun namun ditahan oleh tangan kekar milik orang itu—yakni Sasuke. "Jangan bergerak. Aku suka lagu ini." Sakura melempar tatapan kesal kearahnya. "Aku berjanji setelah lagu ini selesai aku akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Sakura tetap tidak setuju namun pada akhirnya kembali berbaring di sebelah Sasuke. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun terdengar setelah itu. Sakura menatap langit, Sasuke menikmati musik. Sakura tahu lagu yang sedang mereka dengarkan. Lagu itu berjudul "Mine", dinyanyikan oleh Petra Sihombing.

Berbaring di padang rumput. Ditemani oleh gugusan bintang-bintang di langit malam. Saling berbagi _earphone_. Sakura memasangnya di telinga kiri, Sasuke juga ikut memasang di telinga kiri. Ditambah dengan lagu romantis yang sedang mereka dengar, membuat suasana sangat sempurna… untuk sepasang kekasih. Masalahnya, Sasuke bukan kekasihnya. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi kekasihnya!

Sakura ingin menyingkir namun tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya membuatnya tertahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban menjawabmu."

"Kau kesepian?"

"_No comment_," jawab Sakura cuek. Padahal dia bertanya-tanya dari mana pemikiran itu berasal. Sasuke tidak mungkin memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran, kan?

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Berikan aku jawaban maka aku juga akan memberimu jawaban."

Sakura mendengus. Dia segera bangun namun—lagi-lagi—Sasuke menahannya. Ketika Sakura berpaling ke samping, dia mendapati Sasuke sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku!"

Sakura menarik tangannya menjauh, namun Sasuke kembali menariknya agar mendekat. Sakura menarik menjauh, Sasuke menarik mendekat. Sekali lagi, Sakura menarik tangannya. Namun—lagi-lagi—ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke. Kali ini tarikan itu lebih kuat dan berhasil menarik seluruh tubuh Sakura hingga mendarat di dada Sasuke.

Sakura terbelalak. Posisi ini sangat tidak pantas! Ketika Sakura ingin menyingkir, Sasuke melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di pinggul gadis itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Le-lepaskan aku!"

"Tenanglah, Haruno. Aku tidak berniat melakukan apa pun."

Sakura sangat ingin mempercayai kata-kata itu—andai saja lelaki itu tidak memasang ekspresi mencurigakan. Apalagi lingkaran tangannya di daerah pinggul semakin erat. Membuat Sakura—mau tidak mau—semakin mendekat.

"Be-berani buat yang aneh-aneh padaku, aku benar-benar akan menonjok wajahmu."

"Benarkah? Apa itu sebuah tantangan?" Sasuke memainkan rambut Sakura, menggulung beberapa helai di jari telunjuknya. "Aku suka tantangan. Apalagi," dengan punggung jarinya, Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi Sakura, "tantangan berhadiah."

Sakura terkesiap. Sentuhan Sasuke terasa seperti sengatan listrik di wajahnya. Tidak! Inilah yang selalu dia hindari. Sisi liar Sasuke! Sakura memberontak. Bagaimana pun juga, dia harus bisa lepas dari cengkeraman lelaki itu.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Sasuke," ujar Sakura setelah berhasil melepaskan diri. "Aku benar-benar akan membalasmu. Aku juga belum melupakan tentang sepatuku yang kau buang! Aku akan membuat kau menyesal karena telah mengenalku!"

Sakura segera membelakangi Sasuke dan berjalan menjauh. Namun terhenti karena—lagi-lagi—Sasuke yang menghentikannya. Kali ini tidak dengan tangan, melainkan dengan barang milik Sakura yang terlupakan.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, Haruno."

Sakura segera berbalik dan melihat _smartphone_-nya terayun-ayun di tangan Sasuke. Ketika melihat lelaki itu kembali berbaring di rerumputan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala, Sakura tidak dapat mencegah dirinya dari mengumpat kata-kata kasar.

"Kembalikan!"

"Kemarilah jika kau menginginkannya."

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangan di tiap sisi tubuhnya.

"Kemarilah. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu."

Sakura kembali ragu. Apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan? Mengorbankan ponselnya? Sakura menggeleng. Itu ide yang buruk. Orangtuanya akan panik jika tidak dapat menghubunginya. Kembali ke sana? Sungguh, itu sama saja seperti kembali ke sarang predator. Sakura kembali melihat ke arah Sasuke ketika mendengar nada yang tidak asing di telinganya. Nada itu berasal dari ponselnya dan itu artinya seseorang sedang menghubungi nomornya.

"Hinata," gumam Sasuke setelah membaca nama pemanggil di layar ponsel.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sakura maju beberapa langkah. Hinata? Tidak biasanya Hinata menelponnya jam segini. Apalagi, sekarang sudah masuk jam tidurnya. Hinata tidak mungkin menelponnya—kecuali sedang dilanda masalah. Sakura menjadi panik. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku jika aku menolak panggilan ini?" tanya Sasuke santai.

"Aku akan menghajarmu!"

"Baiklah." Dengan cueknya Sasuke menolak panggilan itu. "Sekarang kau bisa menghajarku."

Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Matanya menyala oleh api kemarahan. Kepalan tangannya pun semakin mengeras. Dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak, Sakura melangkahkan kaki dengan mantap menuju Sasuke. Kemarahannya semakin bertambah ketika melihat ekspresi puas di wajah lelaki itu.

Tanpa berniat mengulur waktu, Sakura langsung melakukan serangan. Sebuah tinju diarahkan ke wajah Sasuke dan dengan sigap dia berhasil menghindar. Posisi Sasuke yang masih berbaring membuatnya berada dalam posisi bertahan, sementara Sakura sebagai penyerang. Sakura mencengkeram baju Sasuke dan bersiap-siap melancarkan serangan lagi. Ketika pukulannya mengarah ke wajah, Sasuke berhasil menahannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura. Masih belum menyerah, Sakura kembali menyerangnya dengan tangan yang masih bebas. Tetap saja, Sasuke mampu menghentikannya. Kini Sakuralah yang tersudut. Meski posisinya berada di atas Sasuke, namun dengan kedua tangan yang terkunci di masing-masing tangan Sasuke membuat Sakura tidak dapat menyerang atau pun melepaskan diri.

"Tenangkan dirimu."

Sakura tetap memberontak. Beragam makian dan kata-kata kasar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala." Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sasuke berhasil membalikkan keadaan. Sekarang justru Sakura yang berbaring di rerumputan sementara Sasuke berada di atasnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar kau Sasuke bajingan!"

"Sst… Kau akan membuat orang-orang terbangun."

Persetan dengan orang-orang itu! Yang terlintas di benak Sakura hanyalah cara melepaskan diri dan membalas Sasuke.

Masih dengan sikap tenang, Sasuke bertanya, "Kau tetap tidak mau diam?" Kemudian menganggap aksi berontak Sakura sebagai jawaban tidak. Sasuke menghembus napas lelah.

"Lepaskan aku, Bajingan—"

Secara mendadak suasana berubah hening. Tak ada lagi aksi memberontak. Tak ada lagi kata-kata makian. Tak ada lagi suara teriakan.

Hening total.

Sakura terbelalak. Tubuhnya terdiam kaku seperti es. Tangan yang sejak tadi ingin dia lepaskan dari cengkeraman Sasuke kini tergeletak pasrah dalam genggaman lelaki itu. Sasuke tetap pada posisinya. Hanya saja, kali ini wajahnya berada di leher gadis itu. Dan bibirnya… menyentuh leher halus itu.

Sakura tetap mematung ketika Sasuke mengusapkan bibirnya di leher Sakura dari satu titik ke titik lain. Tapi segera tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat namun basah mengelus lehernya. Sebelum mengakhiri aksinya, Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan hangat di leher jajahannya.

"Kau terasa manis," ujar Sasuke sebelum menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

Sakura kembali tersentak. Jadi… sesuatu yang hangat dan basah tadi... adalah lidah? Lidah Sasuke?! Sasuke baru saja menjilati lehernya?!

"Ka-ka-kau… kau benar-benar seorang ba-bajingan."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"A-a-aku… aku akan membalasmu…"

"Aku tidak sabar menantikannya, sayang."

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Kini bukan leher yang menjadi tujuannya, melainkan telinga kiri Sakura. "Dan, aku bahkan lebih buruk dari seorang bajingan," bisiknya, "_Sakura…_" Setelah itu Sasuke menyingkir dari atas Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura. Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa kau baru saja kehilangan rumah?"

Sakura tidak tahu secara pasti apa yang membuatnya sangat jengkel. Apakah karena sikap Sasuke yang kembali cuek dan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka? Ataukah karena Sasuke baru saja menganggapnya seperti gelandangan yang tidak memiliki rumah?

"Tentu saja aku punya rumah! Aku hanya ingin menikmati udara malam." Sakura juga bangun dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. "Kau sendiri kenapa bisa muncul di sini?"

"Aku sedang _jogging_."

"Jam segini?" Alis kanan Sakura terangkat.

"Sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin bagiku. Aku benci _jogging_ di sore hari. Terlalu ramai dan sangat merepotkan."

"Tetap saja. Jam segini?"

"Selama aku bisa menikmati aktivitas _jogging_-ku dengan tenang, aku tidak peduli meski pun tengah malam."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Sakura mengibas-ibaskan tangan di depan dada. "Orang-orang akan mencurigaimu. Mereka bisa saja mengira kau penjahat."

"Tidak masalah. Lagi pula aku seorang bajingan." Sasuke melirik sambil menyeringai nakal. "Kaulah yang memberiku julukan itu—aku harap kau tidak lupa."

Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. "Aku memberimu julukan itu bukan untuk dijadikan bahan lelucon."

Sakura melihat ponselnya tergeletak di rerumputan. Lagi-lagi dia melupakannya. Padahal niatnya tadi ingin memberi Sasuke pelajaran. Sungguh ironis, justru dirinyalah yang mendapat pelajaran dari lelaki itu. Sakura memungutnya dan melap butiran debu yang menempel di layarnya. Kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam kantong jaket.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura berdiri.

"Tentu saja pulang."

Sasuke juga ikut berdiri. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Sakura segera meninggalkan Sasuke. Ketika telah naik di trotoar, Sakura mendapati dirinya sedang diikuti. Cahaya lampu di pinggir jalan membuat tubuhnya menghasilkan bayangan. Begitu juga dengan tubuh seseorang yang mengikutinya. Dia tidak kaget ketika membalik dan mendapati Sasuke berjalan beberapa meter di belakangnya. Betapa bodohnya dirinya jika dia benar-benar percaya Sasuke akan menuruti kata-katanya. Sakura memilih untuk bersikap pasrah.

"Kau terlihat seperti penguntit," ejek Sakura.

"Aku memang sedang menguntit." Sasuke mendekat.

Sakura tersenyum. Sepertinya dia mulai terbiasa. "Aku akan berteriak minta tolong."

"Aku akan membungkam mulutmu." Sasuke semakin dekat.

"Oh, ya? Dan bagaimana caramu membungkam mulutku?"

Sasuke pura-pura berpikir. "Aku akan menciummu hingga pingsan."

_Deg_!

Sakura kembali menegang. Dengan buru-buru, dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, dengan Sasuke yang tetap mengikutinya.

Sekitar 30 menit berlalu, akhirnya Sakura tiba di depan gerbang rumahnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah jarak tempuh mereka memang jauh hingga memakan waktu setengah jam atau karena langkah mereka yang terlalu lambat.

"Kau sudah mengantarku hingga ke rumah, sekarang kau bisa pergi. Aku tidak akan berterima kasih."

Sasuke tersenyum.

Sakura mendorong gerbang hingga terbuka dan segera masuk. Ketika dia ingin kembali merapatkan gerbang itu, Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Sakura… ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Apa?" Sakura memasang tampang tidak tertarik.

Sasuke mendekat—dengan gerbang besi sebagai pembatas. Kemudian menjulurkan kepalanya ke telinga Sakura. "Apa kau tahu," bisiknya, "kau sangat cantik saat sedang marah, _Sakura…_" Sasuke mengakhiri dengan memberi sebuah kecupan pada telinga Sakura. Detik itu juga, gadis itu langsung merona merah.

Sakura membeku. Hampir tak bernapas. Dan pintu gerbang pun tertutup. Bukan Sakura yang menutupnya. Sasukelah yang menariknya hingga tertutup.

"Sampai ketemu di sekolah, Sakura."

Dan, Sasuke pun menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

Sakura berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia memasukkan pin pengaman untuk membuka pintu. Sesampainya di dalam rumah, dia segera berlari ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Seketika itu juga Sakura langsung berteriak sekeras mungkin. Wajahnya memerah. Detak jantungnya berdetak cepat. Napasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya menggigil.

Sakura merebahkan diri ke ranjang, memegang leher dan telinganya. Dia tidak percaya kedua asetnya itu baru saja disentuh oleh bibir lembab Sasuke. Lelaki itu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Yang Sakura tahu, Sasuke merupakan Pangeran Kutub Utara-nya SMA Konoha. Pangeran dingin yang pelit bicara. Setidaknya, begitulah gosip-gosip yang beredar. Tapi, Sasuke yang tadi sangatlah berbeda. Dia bukan pangeran kutub! Dia bukan pangeran dingin! Tapi, dia adalah bajingan Konoha! Seorang bajingan yang telah menjilati lehernya!

Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Rasanya terlalu memalukan. Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya pada siapa pun. Tiba-tiba dia teringat Hinata. Mungkin saja temannya belum tidur karena Sakura sedang butuh teman untuk diajak begadang. Dia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat daftar panggilan. Aneh! Kenapa dia tidak menemukan nomor Hinata di daftar panggilan masuk? Pada bagian panggilan tak terjawab juga tidak ada. Dahi Sakura mengerut. Dia kembali memeriksa daftar panggilan masuk. Tak ada nama Hinata di urutan teratas. Yang ada justru… _Sasuke Tampan_?!

Sakura mencoba mengelola semua informasi yang baru saja diterimanya untuk mendapatkan pencerahan. Dan ketika berhasil membuat sebuah kesimpulan, Sakura langsung meneriaki nama Sasuke dengan kata-kata makian.

Sasuke telah menipunya! Sejak awal Hinata tidak pernah menelponnya. Justru yang menghubungi ponsel Sakura adalah ponsel Sasuke. Namun untuk memancing agar Sakura mendekat, Sasuke menggunakan nama Hinata. Dasar licik!

"Kau memang bajingan, Sasuke!"

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi—bahkan terlalu pagi. Ruangan yang seharusnya dipenuhi siswa-siswi XI B kini masih sepi. Hampir tak berpenghuni. Hampir… Yap! Ruangan itu tidaklah sepenuhnya kosong karena di sana kita dapat melihat Sasuke sedang bersandar di kursinya. Perhatiannya tertuju ke halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya. Rambut gelap, mata gelap, kulit seputih susu, postur tubuh tegap, ekspresi datar, serta aura tenang namun dingin. Semua itu telah menjadi ciri khasnya. Posisinya berada di pojok ruangan paling belakang. Seingatnya, sejak dulu dia selalu mendapat posisi duduk di paling belakang. Bukan karena dia sengaja mengincar posisi itu, namun karena kebiasaanya yang selalu hadir terlambat di hari pertama sekolah. Sasuke tahu, hari pertama menghadiri sekolah setelah melalui masa-masa libur panjang merupakan hari yang istimewa bagi para siswa—dimana pun mereka berada. Semua menyukai hari-hari berkesan itu. Ya, semua… kecuali dirinya.

Bagi Sasuke, hari pertama sekolah merupakan salah satu hari yang merepotkan. Bagaimana tidak, setelah menghabiskan masa liburan, tentu ada banyak hal yang ingin kalian ceritakan pada teman-teman kalian, bukan? Tidak peduli hal-hal itu menyenangkan atau justru sebaliknya, ada kalanya kalian merasa perlu membahas hal-hal itu di hari pertama sekolah, bukan? Terutama para gadis. Mereka pasti akan berkumpul dengan teman segeng kemudian mulai bergosip ria. Dan itulah yang sangat Sasuke hindari. Bercerita. Tidak sedikit orang-orang akan bertanya padanya tentang masa-masa liburannya. Padahal secara gamblang dia telah menolak topik itu. Apalagi Naruto. Si eksotik itu selalu mendesak Sasuke untuk menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi di masa liburannya. Sungguh bodoh Sasuke jika percaya Naruto akan diam begitu saja. Oleh karena itu, ketika hari pertama sekolah telah tiba, Sasuke selalu memilih datang terlambat. Dia selalu hadir di saat jam pelajaran telah dimulai. Dengan begitu, dia terbebas dari para 'wartawan tak resmi'. Dan gara-gara itu juga, Sasuke akan mendapat posisi duduk di daerah belakang.

Berbicara tentang Naruto, saat ini lelaki itu juga berada di dalam kelas. Meski tidak berangkat bersama-sama, Sasuke dan Naruto tiba hampir bersamaan.

"Belakangan ini kau selalu datang awal, Sasuke." Naruto memain-mainkan pulpen di tangannya.

"Itu terserah dariku." Sasuke tetap fokus ke buku di tangannya.

"Karena tidak sabar bertemu Sakura, ya?" goda Naruto sambil menusuk-nusuk lengan Sasuke menggunakan pulpen.

Sasuke berhenti membaca, namun tatapannya tetap mengarah ke buku. "Justru kaulah yang tidak sabar bertemu seseorang." Kemudian kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke mendesah. Dengan malas, dia berpaling ke samping untuk melihat Naruto. "Hyuga Hinata. Aku tahu kau tertarik dengannya. Meski aku tidak tahu seberapa besar perasaanmu itu," akunya.

Naruto bungkam. Matanya melebar. Dia segera membuang muka. Sasuke mendapati temannya itu sedang meremas pulpen. "A-aku tidak seperti itu," ujarnya ketika kembali melihat ke Sasuke. Mendapati Sasuke tetap diam, menatapnya tak percaya, Naruto kembali berkata, "Aku serius! Kau salah paham! Aku tidak suka Hinata! Percayalah padaku, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Kau tahu, Naruto? Saat ini, kau terlihat seperti baru saja ketahuan memiliki pacar baru selain diriku. Maaf saja. Aku bukan pacarmu. Jadi, hentikan sikapmu itu. Kau membuatku jijik."

Anehnya, Naruto tidak tersinggung oleh cacian itu. Entah karena nada suara Sasuke yang tetap datar, atau karena dia sudah terlalu sering menerima penghinaan dari Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Tetap saja! Kau sudah salah paham."

"Terserah apa katamu. Itu bukan urusanku. Dan, aku juga tidak peduli." Setelah itu, Sasuke lanjut membaca.

Naruto mencibirkan mulut. "Tidak heran Sakura menolakmu," ujarnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala dan berayun-ayun di atas kursi.

Pada detik itu juga, Naruto langsung menerima tendangan tiba-tiba. Sasuke baru menendang kursi Naruto hingga membuat si eksotik itu terlempar dan terjatuh, dengan bibir yang mencium lantai. "Argghhhh!" Naruto menjerit kesakitan. Berkali-kali dia berguling di lantai sambil mendekap mulutnya. "Sial kau, Sasuke! Arggh…"

Melihat Naruto bergeliat di lantai dan meraung-raung kesakitan, apakah membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah—atau setidaknya merasa kasihan, gitu? Jawabannya adalah… tidak! Sama sekali tidak. Baginya, Naruto pantas mendapatkan hukuman itu. Makanya, tidak mengejutkan waktu Sasuke kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kemudian melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Aku benar-benar akan—" Naruto mengerang sakit, "—akan membalasmu... Ya, Tuhan! Kenapa sakitnya tidak mau pergi?"

Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Naruto mencoba bangun dengan tubuhnya yang tertatih-tatih. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Dan, bibirnya… Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan kondisi bibirnya saat ini. Setelah menyentuhnya, jemarinya berubah merah karena berbaur dengan darah segar—meski tidak banyak. Lagi-lagi Naruto meringis. "Ketagihan Icha Icha Paradise, heh?" ujarnya ketika melihat judul buku di tangan Sasuke.

"Ceritanya menarik," balas Sasuke seadanya tanpa menatapnya.

Naruto mendecih. Segera, dia mendekati Sasuke kemudian menusuk salah satu lubang hidung Uchiha itu menggunakan ujung pulpen. Sasuke pun menjerit secara spontan.

Ketika Sasuke bermaksud memaki Naruto, tanpa sengaja dia melihat seseorang—tepatnya dua orang, sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi sejuta makna—heran, terkejut, penasaran, kasihan, dan juga_… jijik_? Membuat Sasuke tersadar akan pulpen yang masih terjebak di lubang hidungnya.

Seorang Pangeran Kutub yang sedang berdiri dengan posisi siap menyerang, namun membiarkan sebatang pulpen terjebak di hidung mancungnya. Siapa pun yang melihat itu pasti akan—"HAHAHAHAHA…"—tertawa geli.

"Demi saus tartar! Kau melihatnya Hinata? Hahaha…"

Salah satu dari dua penonton yang berdiri di depan pintu tertunduk sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Sampai-sampai membuat tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat. "Te-tentu saja aku melihatnya."

Sasuke segera mencabut pulpen itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Karena penghambat telah disingkirkan, cairan merah pun segera mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Merembes hingga ke dagu. Sasuke segera mengelapnya menggunakan punggung tangan dan mengumpat saat melihat darah segar itu.

Kita tentu sudah dapat menebak siapa dua orang itu, bukan? Sakura dan Hinata. Sakura tetap mempertahankan tawanya. Sedangkan Hinata justru terlihat cemas pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Keduanya terlihat sama-sama kusut. Naruto dengan luka di bibirnya, Sasuke dengan darah di hidungnya. "Ka-kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. "A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Aku hanya penasaran. Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Naruto yang pertama menjawab, "Jangan khawatir, Hinata-_chan_. Luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa harus membalas Sasuke."

"Gara-gara?" Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja karena dialah penyebab lukaku ini." Naruto menunjuk bibirnya. "Kau tahu, dia menendangku tepat setelah aku menyinggung tentang penolakanmu, Sakura. Seharusnya aku tahu topik itu sangat sensitif untuknya." Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Biasalah… seorang pangeran yang baru saja ditolak oleh seorang gadis. Tentu saja dia sakit hati." Dia pun langsung menerima tatapan tajam dan mengancam dari Sasuke.

Sakura memberi Sasuke senyum mengejek. Dengan gaya angkuh, Sakura menyandarkan bahu kanannya ke pintu. "Tentu saja. Aku bisa melihatnya. Pangeran ini sangat, sangat, sangat sakit hati. Ckckck…" Kepalanya menggeleng kasihan.

Sasuke menghembus napas dengan kasar. "Jangan sekarang, Sakura."

"Apanya?"

"Jangan memancingku di sini."

"Aku tidak sedang memancingmu."

"Oh, tentu saja kau sedang _memancingku_."

Sakura tahu itu adalah sebuah ancaman yang disamarkan. Dan, dia tidak takut. Sasuke salah besar jika mengira bisa menang semudah itu. "Aku tidak takut."

"Tentu saja kau tidak takut. Karena aku tahu, kau justru menyukainya." Kali ini, Sasukelah yang mengejek.

Sakura tersentak. "Aku tidak menyukainya! Sangat, sangat, sangat tidak menyukainya!"

"Mulut bisa berbohong. Tapi tidak dengan hati, Sayang."

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sakura maju beberapa langkah. "Tahu apa kau mengenai hatiku?! Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau punya hati. Meskipun ada, aku yakin hati itu sudah lama tidak digunakan dan mungkin telah membusuk!"

Bukannya tersinggung, Sasuke justru terlihat senang. "Lihat, siapa yang bicara. Tahu apa kau mengenai hatiku?"

Skak mat! Sakura bungkam.

"Ng… maaf? Tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Hanya saja, aku harap kalian tidak melupakan aku. Aku ada di sini, oke? Berdiri di antara kalian… _seperti kambing congek yang tak dianggap,_" sindir Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat dagu, menunjukkan keangkuhannya.

"Selain itu, sebenarnya sudah seberapa jauh hubungan kalian berdua, huh?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. "Aku belum cukup tua dan pikun hingga melupakan fakta bahwa kemarin-kemarin kau tetap menyebut Sakura dengan nama keluarganya. Tapi kini, di pagi ini, kau baru saja memanggilnya 'Sakura' dan juga… 'Sayang'? Kenapa aku merasa seperti telah melewatkan adegan penting?"

Rahang Sakura menegang. Sedang Sasuke justru terlihat santai. Bahkan, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum tipis.

Melihat sikap ke dua anak manusia itu, mata Naruto menyipit. "Mencurigakan," tuduhnya. Kemudian melihat ke Hinata. "Hinata-_chan_, apakah kau keberatan jika aku memintamu menemaniku ke UKS?"

"Eh?" Bodoh! Tentu saja Hinata tidak keberatan. Yang ada, dia justru bersyukur. "A-aku akan menemanimu."

Singkat cerita, Naruto dan Hinata bergegas keluar.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus, Tuan. Bagaimana rasanya memasukkan pulpen ke hidung?" ejek Sakura segera setelah hanya ada dia dan Sasuke di ruangan.

"Menyakitkan," jawab Sasuke dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kau pantas menerimanya."

"Dan alasanya adalah…?"

"Karena sudah berani berbohong padaku! Hinata tidak pernah menelponku. Kaulah yang menghubungi nomorku tapi mengatakan panggilan itu dari Hinata. Kau berbohong! Dan aku tidak dapat memaafkanmu!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Kau marah padaku hanya gara-gara itu? Aku kira kau akan mengamuk gara-gara aku menjilat lehermu."

Sakura terkesiap. Dia segera mendekati Sasuke dengan raut wajah kesal. "Jaga ucapanmu. Orang-orang bisa saja mendengarmu."

"Apa salahnya jika mereka tahu aku sudah pernah mencicipi rasa lehermu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang sengaja dibesarkan.

Saat itu juga Sakura langsung membungkam Sasuke. Telapak tangannya menekan bibir lelaki itu. Sakura bisa merasakan bibir itu melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak mau mendengar satu kata pun. Mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Ketika Sakura berniat menarik tangannya dari mulut Sasuke, tangan itu dihentikan oleh tangan yang lebih besar—tangan Sasuke. Pergelangan tangannya dipegang erat oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau—" Sakura dibuat terkejut oleh Sasuke. Atau lebih tepatnya _oleh lidah Sasuke_. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan panas menggesek-gesek telapak tangannya. Membuat napasnya seketika terhenti di tenggorokan. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan nakal dan menggoda. Sakura semakin menegang ketika merasakan lidah Sasuke bergerak-gerak pelan membentuk beberapa lingkaran di telapak tangannya.

Jika dia tidak segera menjauhkan tangannya dari _sesuatu yang basah dan panas_ itu, dia benar-benar akan mendesah nikmat. Beruntunglah dia berhasil bebas dari cengkeraman lelaki itu dan segera menjauh beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Berhenti bersikap kurang ajar padaku! Apa sebenarnya maumu, huh?!" bentak Sakura. "Aku tahu ada banyak perempuan di luar sana yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk menarik perhatianmu. Jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mesum, lakukan saja pada perempuan-perempuan itu! Jangan melampiaskannya padaku!"

Demi saus tartar! Apakah kata-katanya begitu tidak berarti sampai-sampai tidak berhak menerima respon sedikit pun dari Sasuke? Meskipun hanya satu kata?

Seolah-olah bisa dapat membaca pikiran Sakura, Sasuke mengambil pulpen yang tadi dibantingnya kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di atas secarik kertas. Setelahnya, Sasuke menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sakura.

'_Maaf, Sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu. Kau melarangku bicara. Maka aku akan tetap diam.'_ Begitulah yang tertulis di kertas itu.

Sasuke memasang ekspresi menyesal yang dibuat-buat. Sakura mendengus. Kemudian meremas kertas itu. Jadi sekarang Sasuke sedang memainkan peran lelaki penurut, huh? Persetan dengan sikap penurutnya itu! Sakura tidak butuh! Dengan sangat marah, dia segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Namun segera menegang akibat luka di hidungnya. "Akh!" Membuatnya merasa wajib mengumpat Naruto. "Sial kau, Naruto!"

Sepertinya… bukan hanya Naruto yang memerlukan perawatan medis.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai meninggi. Sekumpulan siswa tampak sedang berkumpul di lapangan. Mereka memakai kaos putih berlengan pendek dan celana _training_ biru pastel. Meski sengatan matahari terasa menusuk di kulit, mereka tetap bertahan di sana. Di hadapan mereka berdiri seorang pria berotot, sampai-sampai kaos yang dikenakannya terlihat sangat ketat di badannya. Model rambutnya mengingatkan akan sosok _Justing Bubur _dan kedua alisnya sangat tebal. Dialah yang terlihat paling bersemangat di antara para murid-murid itu.

"Apakah semuanya hadir?" tanya pria itu dengan suara lantang. Di matanya telah berkobar api semangat.

"Ya, Gay-_sensei_!" jawab salah satu murid tak salah semangatnya.

Murid itu juga memiliki rambut ala _Justing Bubur_ dan alis yang tebal. Bentuk matanya bulat sempurna seperti mata ikan.

"Semangat yang bagus, Lee! Sebagai remaja, jangan pernah ragu untuk mengobarkan api semangat dalam dirimu! Hidup masa muda!" sahut pria itu sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara. Kemudian tersenyum lebar, memamerkan barisan giginya. Dan… _clingggg…_. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan baru saja terpantul di giginya.

Murid-murid menatapnya dengan bosan. Kecuali murid yang baru saja berbicara padanya, Rock Lee—atau Lily, seperti yang sering dia tegaskan. Berbanding terbalik dengan murid-murid yang lain, Lee tampak sangat kagum pada _sensei_-nya itu. Sampai-sampai tubuh kurus keringnya bergetar hebat. Dalam penglihatannya, pria itu—Gay-_sensei_—sedang berdiri dengan penuh wibawa dan tubuhnya memancarkan cahaya suci.

Di sebelah Lee ada Ino yang sedang mengencangkan ikat rambutnya dan di belakangnya ada Chouji yang sedang mengunyah sebatang cokelat secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Gay menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian berteriak, "Baiklah, Sebelas D! Aku ingin mendengar teriakan kalian!"

Murid-murid itu pun lantas berteriak, terutama Lee.

"Semangat yang bagus! Sekarang, aku mau kalian melakukan pemanasan. Para gadis harus lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak lima putaran, dan para _gentleman_ harus melakukan _push-up_ sebanyak yang aku perintahkan. Kerjakan!"

Mereka segera saling memisahkan diri. Berkumpul berdasarkan _gender_.

"Ah… merepotkan," keluh Ino.

"Suka tidak suka, kau tetap harus patuh pada Gay-_sensei_."

Ino hanya memutar bola matanya. "Dan kenapa kau ada di sini, Lee?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

Ino mendelik kesal. "Kau tidak dengar? Perempuan harus berlari, sementara lelaki harus melakukan _push-up_! Kenapa kau ada di sini?! Di sini khusus perempuan, Lee!"

"Aku hanya melakukan tindakan antisipasi. Aku tidak mau kuku-kukuku patah gara-gara _push-up_."

Ino tidak peduli. Dia pun langsung menendang pantat Lee agar menjauh.

"Aku tidak bisa _push-up_! Kau tahu itu, Ino!" jerit Lee.

Sekali lagi, Ino tetap tidak peduli. Dengan cuek, dia meninggalkan Lee dan ikut bergabung ke gadis lainnya yang sedang berlari.

Singkat cerita, mereka selesai pemanasan. Lee terbaring di tanah dengan napas terengah-engah. Mulutnya mengap-mengap seperti ikan yang kehabisan udara. Wajahnya dibanjiri keringat. Pemanasan ini membunuhnya! Kemudian dilanjut dengan bermain voli. Hiruk pikuk mereka pun terdengar hingga ke beberapa ruangan kelas yang berada dekat dari lapangan.

Bunyi peluit mengakhiri sesi olahraga mereka. Kali ini, tidak hanya Lee yang terbaring di tanah. Ino dan Chouji juga ikut bergabung. Ketiganya tampak kelelahan.

"Aku butuh minum," gumam Ino di sela tarikan napasnya. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Aku juga," sahut Lee dan Chouji.

"Jadi?" Salah satu alis Ino terangkat.

Jawaban yang dia terima hanyalah cengengesan lebar dari Lee dan Chouji.

"Apa? Kalian menyuruhku mencari minuman? _Kalian berani menyuruhku?_"

Meski kesal dan enggan, Ino tetap pergi untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menghilangkan dahaga.

Ketika telah sampai di depan sebuah mesin otomatis yang berada di kantin, Ino merasa sangat tergiur melihat sekumpulan minuman kaleng dingin terjebak di dalam mesin itu. Rasa apa yang harus dipilihnya? Stroberi? Orange? Anggur? Melon? Apa pun itu, Ino tidak peduli. Dia terlalu haus untuk bisa memutuskan pilihannya. Dengan tidak sabar, Ino memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin dan memilih minuman secara asal-asalan kemudian meneguk isinya dengan rakus.

_Gleb. Gleb. Gleb._ Cairan bersoda itu membasahi kerongkongannya.

"Ah…" Ino mendesah nikmat. Kemudian melihat tangan seseorang baru saja memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin otomatis. Ketika dia berbalik, betapa terkejutnya dirinya melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan terburu-buru, dia membalik seluruh tubuhnya menghadap lelaki di depannya. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar ketika punggungnya bersandar di mesin otomatis.

Ino berdiri kaku. Dia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Pikirannya berputar-putar. Dan semakin tegang ketika lelaki itu maju dan mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Ino—ah! Betapa _geer_-nya dia. Ino menjadi malu karena telah keliru. Tangan itu sebenarnya menuju ke tombol minuman yang berada di sebelah telinganya.

Lelaki itu kembali mundur dan menatap Ino. Sebuah tatapan datar yang tak mengandung arti apa-apa. Untuk sejenak, keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Kau tidak mau menyingkir?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Eh?!"

Lelaki itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, ke betis-betis Ino yang menghalangi mesin.

"Oh!" Ino tersentak dan segera menyingkir.

Lelaki itu pun kembali mendekat dan membungkuk untuk mengambil sekaleng minuman dingin dari mesin itu. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Ino tadi, lelaki itu meneguk minumannya di tempat.

Ino gagal mencegah mulutnya agar tidak terbuka lebar. Pandangannya terjebak di permukaan leher lelaki itu yang bergerak naik turun seiring minuman mengaliri kerongkongannya. Kemudian mendengar desahan samar-samar dari mulut si lelaki.

Lelaki itu kembali melihat ke Ino. Sepertinya tidak menyangka gadis itu masih bertahan di posisinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Eh?! I-itu, itu…" Ino teringat Lee dan Chouji. Dia pun kembali memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin otomatis dan memilih dua kaleng minuman secara acak.

"Hentikan sikapmu itu. Kau membuatku tidak nyaman." Lelaki itu kembali meneguk minumannya. "Kau mengenalku, kan? Jadi berhenti bersikap seperti sedang melihat hantu."

Ino memikirkan kata-kata itu. Sepertinya inilah kesempatannya. Lelaki itu telah lama menjadi incarannya, bahkan sejak mereka berdua masih kecil. Berbagai usaha telah dia lakukan hanya untuk mendapat kesempatan agar bisa berbicara pada lelaki itu. Namun, tak pernah satu pun usahanya berhasil. Dia juga tidak bisa seenaknya mendatangi lelaki itu karena terlalu malu. Jangankan berbicara, menatap langsung mata gelapnya saja bisa membuat Ino panas dingin. Dan sekarang, lelaki itulah yang duluan mengajaknya bicara. Sungguh terkutuk dirinya jika sampai menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, Sasuke. Kau selalu berada di sekolah yang sama denganku."

"Benarkah? Maaf. Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu," akunya enteng.

Ouchhh! Menyakitkan sekali! Tapi Ino tidak bisa menyalahkannya—mengingat si lelaki selalu diikuti oleh banyak gadis dan tidak mungkin bisa mengingat nama mereka satu per satu.

"Aku tahu." Ino memendam rasa kecewanya. "Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku berasal dari sebelas D." Ino terlihat sedang berpikir. "Dan… aku…" Haruskah dia menyatakan perasaannya sekarang? Mumpung dia sedang berduaan dengan pujaan hatinya. "Aku harus pergi." Baiklah, Ino memang mendapat kesempatan. Tapi sialnya, dia tidak sanggup mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Layaknya seorang pengecut, dia segera melarikan diri.

_Terkutuklah kau, Ino!_

.

.

.

Naruto sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di halaman sekolah. Rambut yang sengaja dia desain agar terlihat acak-acakan kini terlihat semakin berantakan ketika diterpa angin. Ketika melihat Sasuke menghampirinya dan melempar sekaleng minuman dingin ke arahnya—dengan kaleng itu mendarat mulus dalam genggamannya, Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Apakah ini sebuah permintaan maaf?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya duduk diam di sebelah Naruto.

"Kau akan menerima maafku jika kau membawaku ke Ichiraku dan mentraktirku ramen."

Kesal, Sasuke merampas kaleng dari tangan Naruto. "Lupakan saja!" katanya dengan nada ketus.

"Hei, barang yang sudah diberikan tidak boleh diambil kembali!" Naruto kembali merampas kaleng itu.

Keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan kesal. Merasa hal itu sia-sia, keduanya pun melunak. Bahkan pipi mereka mulai memerah akibat malu. Uuuhh… lucu sekali. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang berbaikan—saling malu-malu.

"Kau membuatku malu," aku Naruto.

"Diam saja." Sasuke buang muka, namun gagal menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah pucatnya.

Naruto meneguk isi kaleng itu kemudian tertawa. "Jangan malu-malu, Sasu-_chan_," ejeknya sambil menyikut Sasuke.

"Ck!" Sasuke menatap garang.

Naruto tertawa. Meski tidak seheboh dirinya, Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Dengan begitu, keduanya pun resmi berbaikan. Hanya dengan metode sederhana itu, dua lelaki yang tadi pagi saling menyerang hingga berakhir dengan luka berdarah memutuskan untuk saling memberi maaf. Bagaimanapun juga, ikatan mereka terlalu kuat untuk bisa diputuskan begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri. "Hinata-_chan_!" panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Ketika gadis yang dilihatnya ikut melambaikan tangan dengan malu-malu, Naruto semakin kegirangan. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar. Ia pun meminta agar gadis itu mendekat.

Sasuke memutar bolanya—bosan. Lihat? Begitukah cara Naruto bersikap jika tidak tertarik pada seorang gadis? Sasuke masih mengingat dengan jelas ucapan Naruto tadi pagi. 'Tidak tertarik dengan Hinata', huh? Jika benar begitu, lalu apa maksud dari sikap mendamba Naruto sekarang?

"Kau terlalu jelas," komentar Sasuke.

"Jelas apanya?" balas Naruto tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Hinata.

"Kau menyukainya, Naruto. Akui saja."

"Sama sekali tidak!" Kali ini Naruto berpaling ke Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Ketika Hinata berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, Naruto mendadak kaku. Seperti biasa, dimana ada Hinata, pasti ada Sakura. Keduanya bagaikan paket yang tak terpisahkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh?! Apanya?" Naruto canggung.

"Kau memanggilku."

"Oh, itu! Aku hanya ingin mengobrol."

"Dia _sangat_ ingin mengobrol denganmu," tambah Sasuke.

"Sangat… ingin?" ulang Hinata mulai canggung.

"Kau suka Hinata," ujar Sakura.

Naruto tidak dapat membedakan apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan karena nada bicara Sakura terlalu datar.

"A-apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti. Haha… haha…" Naruto tertawa garing.

Hinata tersipu malu.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak nyaman harus berlama-lama di sana. Bukan karena harus menyaksikan kecanggungan antara Naruto dan Hinata, tapi karena mata gelap Sasuke terus-terusan melihatnya.

"Ah! Lihat burung itu!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk ke salah satu pohon yang dihinggapi seekor burung. "Aku penasaran, seberapa banyak burung itu mampu melahirkan anak!"

_So,_ apakah itu penting sekarang? Dan lagi pula…

"Burung tidak melahirkan, Naruto. Mereka bertelur," koreksi Hinata tanpa ada niat merendahkan.

"Ah! Tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Hahaha… sama seperti kucing, kan?"

Seketika itu juga suasana berubah hening.

"Ng… Sebenarnya… kucing tidak bertelur. Mereka… melahirkan," koreksi Hinata lagi.

"Benarkah?! Sejak kapan kucing mulai melahirkan?! Hahaha…"

Hinata ragu-ragu menjawab. "Setahuku, sejak awal kucing memang melahirkan…"

"Benarkah? Hahahaha…"

Bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Naruto sadar, dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Tentu saja dia tahu kucing melahirkan, bukannya bertelur. Namun karena jantungnya sedang berdetak sangat cepat, dia tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar. Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawa. Oh, saus tartar… ingin rasanya Naruto menonjok wajah temannya itu. Dengan perasaan frustasi, Naruto menunduk dan berbisik, "Aku mengaku kalah." Namun tetap terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke.

Tentu saja kedua gadis itu tidak mengerti maksudnya—meski Sasuke sangat mengerti. Naruto baru saja menyerah. Dia sudah tidak sanggup menyangkal perasaannya. Baginya, Hinata memang menarik. Meskipun—seperti yang Sasuke bilang—dia tidak yakin seberapa besar perasaannya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Bohong jika Sakura tidak merasakan apa-apa setelah melihatnya. Bahkan Hinata saja, yang jelas-jelas hanya tertarik pada satu lelaki, sampai merona merah dibuatnya. Sungguh tampan!

"Puas sekarang?" sindir Naruto.

"Jika kau membawaku ke Ichiraku dan mentraktirku makan ramen, aku pasti seratus kali lebih puas," balas Sasuke.

Naruto memutar bola matanya.

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana harus mendefinisikan perasaannya saat ini. Namun satu hal yang pasti, sejak melihat dua lelaki itu bertengkar di kelas kemudian melihat mereka yang kini telah berbaikan, Sakura mengakui mereka memang bersahabat. Padahal di awal-awal Sakura selalu meremehkan hubungan kedua lelaki itu karena keduanya memiliki pribadi yang sangat bertolak belakang. Ibaratnya, Naruto adalah siang, Sasuke adalah malam. Naruto memberikan kehangatan, Sasuke memberikan rasa dingin.

Entah Sakura sadar atau tidak, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sakura mengagumi persahabatan itu.

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

* * *

_**Ulallah! Gimana? Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan. Saya harap gak ada typo (tapi kayaknya ada deh). Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, sekitar jam 4 nanti (2 jam lagi dari sekarang) saya bakalan menghadapi saat-saat menegangkan. Kalo saya lulus, saya bakalan upload chapter 4. Makanya, (sekali lagi) minta doanya ya? Ah, ngomong-ngomong, saya siswa SMK kelas 3. Calon anak kuliahan gitu deh (itupun kalo lulus :D)**_

_**Minta review-nya, ya? **_

_**Salam persahabatan,**_

_**Zero (011)**_

**Natsuyakiko32 : **hehehe... makasih yo? Sasuke memang sengaja saya rancang OOC tiap sedang bersama Sakura. OOC banget malahan :D

**Red Devils : **Iya, memang. Konflik antar Naruto dan Hinata memang gak dibahas di sini soalnya yang punya cerita di sini Sakura dan Sasuke. Tapi, makasih udah menyempatkan diri me-review, ya?

**Legolas : **makasih udah baca fic ini, ya? :)

**chocoaddicted : **makasih ya :) Emang lagi sibuk kerja ya? Bagus deh kalo fic ini bisa menghibur. Makasih.

**june25 : **makasih udah baca fic ini :)

**Aku penggemarmu : **wah, sampe dihitung segala. Hehehe... makasih ya udah diberitahu typo-nya. Shikamaru gak kebagian peran, soalnya dia telat datang sih. Hehehe... Penggemar Itachi, ya? Tenang aja, nanti Itachi bakalan muncul juga kok. Makasih yooo. Emang beneran jadi penggemar saya? (ngarep)

**Febri Feven : **Makasih, febri ;) situ cowo apa cewe sih? :D

**Uulill** **: **makasih :) fighting! (nah, lho?)

**dylanNHL : **makasih, ya... mmm... saya manggil apa nih? Dylan, boleh? bagus deh kalo kamu suka dengan fic ini. makasih, Dylan :)

**_Buat yang gak kebales review-nya, maaf ya. Kalo bisa, tolong cantumin namanya dong biar kita bisa saling kenal (alay deh)._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oke, seperti yang saya janjikan tadi siang, kalo saya lulus, saya bakalan upload lagi, iya kan? So, ini diaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Saya lulus. Yeahhhhh!**_

_**Selamat membaca deh, and, seperti biasa... semoga kagak ada typo-nya. :)**_

* * *

**"Empty Letter"**

**By Zero Eleven (011)**

**Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Genre(s) : Romance; Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, AT, OOC, Kesalahan ketik dan penggunaan tanda baca yang kurang tepat, MENGANDUNG ADEGAN YANG AGAK DEWASA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BAB 4**

Hari minggu merupakan hari yang sangat berharga bagi para pelajar. Karena pada hari Minggulah mereka dapat libur sejenak dari rutinitas di sekolah, terbebas dari kewajiban bangun pagi, terbebas dari Matematika, Fisika, Kimia, dan sebagainya, serta terbebas dari guru-guru _killer_. Walaupun itu… hanya sehari. Oleh karena itu, melihat Sasuke yang masih bertahan di atas tempat tidurnya meskipun matahari telah meninggi tidaklah mengherankan.

Rambut hitamnya terlihat sangat kontras dengan bantal putih yang ia gunakan. Kulit pucatnya berbaur dengan sinar matahari yang mengintip melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Membuat bulu matanya yang tebal tampak bergerak-gerak pelan. Meski begitu, dia enggan membuka mata. Sasuke berputar untuk membelakangi sinar itu, membuat tubuh yang biasanya terlihat tegap kini melengkung seperti bayi sedang tidur.

"Heeeh…" Sasuke menghela napas sebal. Mau ganti posisi berapakalipun, tetap saja sinar itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dengan kesal, dia menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk kepala. Dengan begitu, dia bisa tenang. Namun, tiba-tiba…

BRAK!

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Suara pintu yang terbuka paksa terdengar hingga ke sudut-sudut ruangan. Belum puas dengan kekacauan itu, si pengganggu segera membuka gorden lebar-lebar beserta jendela. Hal itu membuat sinar matahari semakin bebas masuk ke ruangan, menyinari hampir seluruh ranjang.

"Oi, bangun, Sasuke! Kau harus menemaniku ke suatu tempat!" perintah pengganggu itu sambil mengguncang tubuh Sasuke dari balik selimut. "Aku bilang," si pengganggu meremas selimut, "bangun, Sasuke!" kemudian menariknya dengan kasar.

Oh, _shit_!

Sasuke segera duduk dengan rambut yang berantakan, menatap garang ke pengganggu di tepi ranjang. "Seharusnya ini menjadi hari yang tenang untukku, Naruto! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku—setidaknya, untuk hari ini, heh?!"

Bukannya menjawab, pengganggu itu—Naruto—malah sengaja memasang pose seperti gadis yang malu-malu untuk mengejek Sasuke. "Auwwww… Sasuke mulai nakal," oloknya sambil pura-pura menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Kau membuatku malu," lanjutnya sambil mengintip melalui sela-sela jari, melihat Sasuke yang setengah telanjang—hanya mengenakan celana _boxer_ hitam. "Tidakkah kau merasa berdosa telah membuat mata gadis yang suci ini ternoda?"

Sasuke memutar bola mata—bosan. "Kenapa kau ke sini? Ini hari Minggu, ingat? Tidak biasanya kau bangun awal—_apalagi di hari libur_," ujar Sasuke sengaja memberi penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Temani aku ke suatu tempat."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Sasuke kembali baring dan menguburkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. Namun…

"Terima atau tidak terima, suka atau tidak suka, mau atau tidak mau, _pokoknya_ kau harus temani aku ke suatu tempat!" paksa Naruto kemudian merampas selimut dan melemparnya ke lantai.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, _terima atau tidak terima, suka atau tidak suka, mau atau tidak mau, _aku tetap tidak mau! Pergi saja sendiri!" balas Sasuke emosi. "Dan," dia mempertajam tatapannya, "aku mau tidur, Otak udang!" kemudian menendang pinggang Naruto.

BUAGH!

"AKH!" pekik Naruto. Kali ini, emosinya berhasil terpancing. Dia pun segera membalas Sasuke dengan perbuatan yang sama—menendang tepat di bokong Uchiha bungsu itu ketika kembali baring dan membelakangi Naruto.

Lantas, Sasuke segera terjatuh, membuat dada dan dagunya menghantam permukaan lantai yang keras dan dingin. "AKH!" pekiknya kesakitan. Dengan susah payah, Sasuke bangkit dan bertengger di tepi ranjang, menatap sengit ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di sisi berlawanan. "_Kau. Mati. Hari. Ini._" Dan segera menerkam Naruto.

Tak mau kalah, Naruto juga maju dan kembali menerkam Sasuke.

Kini, kedua lelaki muda itu berada di atas ranjang, sedang bergulat, saling menjatuhkan, saling mengunci gerakan lawan, dan saling menyerang dengan kata-kata kasar. _Otak udang, Pantat ayam, Kepala duren, Bocah tomat, Maniak ramen, _dan banyak lagi.

"Inilah yang aku tidak suka darimu, Bocah tomat! Kau terlalu keras kepala!" ujar Naruto ketika berhasil menahan serangan Sasuke.

"Cih! Keras kepala, huh?" balas Sasuke setelah berhasil membalik keadaan dengan membanting Naruto dan menguncinya di _bawah_. "Bagaimana denganmu? Selalu memaksaku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku lakukan, apa itu bukan keras kepala namanya?"

Mereka terlalu serius dalam perdebatan itu hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang di pintu kamar.

"Ehem!" Orang itu menginterupsi percakapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Setelah kedua pemuda itu melihat ke arahnya, orang itu berkata, "Haruskah aku menutup pintu? Atau… biarkan saja terbuka lebar? Pilihan mana yang akan membuat kalian lebih nyaman… _untuk melanjutkan ritual kalian_?"

_Ritual? Ritual apa?_ Sasuke dan Naruto menatap orang itu dengan ekspresi bingung. Tak berapa lama setelahnya, dua pemuda itu kembali saling bertukar pandang. _Ritual apa_? Pada saat itulah Sasuke dan Naruto segera menyadari posisi vulgar yang sedang mereka pamerkan di atas ranjang. Sasuke berada di _atas_ Naruto dengan kedua tangan meremas tangan-tangan Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto justru terjebak di _bawah _dengan kedua kaki yang melingkari pinggang Sasuke. Ditambah dengan kasur yang berantakan—akibat pergulatan mereka—dan selimut yang tergeletak di lantai, serta Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan celana _boxer_, situasi pun terlihat semakin _vulgar_.

Mesum.

Memalukan.

Menyimpang.

Sasuke panik. Dia pun segera melepas Naruto dan menyingkir dari atas ranjang. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, dia segera turun dari ranjang dan menatap jijik ke Sasuke yang berada di sisi yang berlawanan. Keduanya bergidik ngeri. _Iiiiihhh…_

Mereka segera saling membelakangi dan memeluk tubuh masing-masing dengan perasaan kacau balau. Sekali lagi, _iiihhh…_

"Oh, ayolah," ujar seseorang yang masih berdiri di pintu, "jangan malu-malu begitu. Tidak ada yang lihat _kok _selain kak Itachi sendiri. Tenang saja, Adik-adikku yang manis." Orang itu menyunggingkan senyum hangat—yang justru diartikan sebagai senyum mengejek oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Sial!

"Jaga pikiranmu, Itachi. Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira," balas Sasuke dengan nada mengancam namun tetap terlihat tenang.

"Dia yang duluan menendangku!" bela Naruto sambil menunjuk ke Sasuke.

"Karena kau yang duluan menggangguku," ujar Sasuke tenang.

Hening. Hening. Dan, hening.

Seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa, Itachi—seperti yang Sasuke sebut barusan—tetap memasang wajah polos tak berdosa, membuat Sasuke sangat ingin menonjoknya. Itachi kembali tersenyum. Kemudian… "_Selamat melanjutkan ritual kalian~_" ujarnya dengan nada manja sebelum memegang gagang pintu dan menariknya perlahan. "Aku harap aku tidak menjadi pengganggu…"

_Seeettt…_ Pintu pun tertutup rapat.

"INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto frustasi.

Meski telah menjauh dari kamar Sasuke, Itachi masih dapat mendengar mereka. Dia pun tertawa geli sambil menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang berharga bagi para pelajar. Yah, begitulah seharusnya—namun tidak untuk Ino. Baginya, hari Minggu adalah hari dimana dia akan terjebak seharian di toko bunga milik keluarganya. Yamanaka's Flowers. Toko itu telah lama berdiri jauh sebelum Ino terlahir ke dunia ini.

Puluhan tahun yang lalu, Yamanaka's Flowers hanyalah toko bunga kecil-kecilan. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, para pendahulu Ino mampu mengumpulkan modal dari hasil penjualan bunga-bunga kemudian mendirikan berbagai usaha di bidang lain yang lebih menguntungkan, seperti di bidang makanan, pakaian, bangunan, dan sebagainya.

Singkat cerita, kini usaha keluarganya telah terbagi menjadi beberapa cabang dan tersebar ke seluruh Konoha. Bisa dibilang, keluarga Yamanaka telah menjadi salah satu keluarga kaya raya di Konoha. Walau begitu, orangtua Ino tetap mempertahankan toko bunga itu karena merupakan warisan yang sangat penting dan bersejarah.

Maka, di sinilah Ino, terjebak di antara bunga-bunga dan ibu-ibu yang sedang berkunjung ke tokonya. Meski tak banyak, ada juga gadis seumurannya. Ino memasang wajah masam dan akan memasang wajah ceria tiap kali ada pelanggan yang ingin membayar di kasir. Namun, setelah pelanggan-pelanggan itu selesai berurusan dengannya, dia akan kembali berwajah masam.

Ino menghembuskan napas lelah. "Ini melelahkan. Sangat melelahkan… dan membosankan," gumamnya ketika pengunjung toko tak memperhatikannya.

Dia butuh hiburan. Butuh sesuatu yang mampu menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Sesuatu yang luar biasa menarik, seperti… Sasuke? Ino tersenyum kecut karena menyadari hal seperti itu tidak mungkin ada—atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang seperti Sasuke tidak mungkin berada di toko bunga seperti ini. Kecuali… hari ini merupakan hari keberuntungannya. Sayangnya, Ino tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti hari keberuntungan, angka keberuntungan, warna keberuntungan, maupun bunga keberuntungan.

Pintu berderit menandakan ada pengunjung lain yang datang. Ino pun memasang sikap ramah. "Selamat datang—" Namun tak mampu mempertahankan sikap itu karena mendadak dibuat terkejut oleh si pengunjung.

Ya, Tuhan… haruskah Ino mulai mempercayai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keberuntungan? Hari keberuntungan misalnya? Kenapa? Karena… Sasuke benar-benar ada di tokonya! Berada tepat di depan pintu masuk!

Demi saos tartar! Jantung Ino bisa saja meledak saat ini juga!

"Eh? Kau gadis yang waktu itu, kan? Namamu… eemm… Oi, Sasuke! Siapa namanya? Aku lupa."

"Yamanaka Ino."

Nanti setelah mendengar namanya disebut—meski diucapkan dengan sangat datar dan dingin, barulah Ino tersadar dan segera menjaga sikap. Ino hampir tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto karena terlalu terbuai oleh sosok Sasuke.

"Halo, Ino," sapa Naruto sok akrab. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Toko ini milikku keluarga. Aku hanya sukarelawan di sini." Ya, sukarelawan yang _dipaksa dengan ancaman tidak akan diberi jajan selama seminggu jika menolak menjaga toko di hari Minggu._

Naruto mengangguk mengerti kemudian mengamati beberapa bunga-bunga mawar. "Bagaimana menurutmu bunga ini?" tanyanya pada Sasuke ketika mengambil setangkai mawar merah.

"Jangan tanya padaku," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanyanya lagi ketika mengambil setangkai bunga tulip.

Sasuke menggeretakkan gigi. Apa gunanya anggukan kepala Naruto tadi jika dia tetap saja bertanya?

"Ah… aku tidak tahu harus memilih bunga yang mana."

Ino memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian memperhatikan pengunjung lainnya—yang semuanya adalah kaum hawa. Kehadiran dua pemuda itu berhasil membuat suasana mendadak hening. Ibu-ibu dan para wanita muda yang tadinya sibuk bergosip mendadak bungkam setelah melihat dua makhluk tampan masuk ke wilayah mereka.

_Aahh… sungguh tampan, _seperti itulah Ino menebak pikiran mereka.

Namun, Naruto dan Sasuke tetap bersikap biasa. Ino tidak tahu, apakah kedua lelaki itu tidak sadar telah membuat seluruh penghuni toko terpesona, ataukah kedua lelaki itu sudah terlalu sering berada dalam situasi seperti itu hingga membuat mereka bosan sendiri dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ino benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Sebaiknya aku memilih yang mana, Sasuke?"

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan tanya padaku."

Sebagai penjaga toko, Ino mempunyai kewajiban untuk membantu para pelanggannya. Yah… meskipun kenyataannya selama ini Ino justru bersikap malas-malasan dan hanya duduk santai di depan kasir. Jika ada pelanggan yang kesulitan dalam memilih bunga, dia akan menyuruh pegawai lain yang melayani pelanggan itu. Baginya, dia hanyalah _sukarelawan _yang bertugas menjaga toko. Hanya menjaga. Tidak lebih. Tapi, khusus untuk hari ini, Ino memutuskan untuk bertransformasi menjadi penjaga toko yang ramah dan dapat diandalkan, khusus untuk… _melayani Sasuke_—walau kenyataannya Narutolah yang seharusnya pendapat pelayanan itu.

"Jika tidak keberatan, aku bisa membantumu memilih bunga," tawar Ino setelah berada di dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke meliriknya sebentar sebelum kembali membuang muka. "Terima kasih. Tapi bukan aku yang membutuhkan bunga."

_Tenang, Ino. Tenanglah. Seharusnya kau sudah bisa menebak responnya akan sangat dingin._

Ino belum menyerah. "Khusus untuk hari ini, kami memberikan bunga secara gratis."

"Benarkah?!" Justru Naruto yang merespon.

"Ng… iya."

Baiklah, Ino berbohong. Tentu saja tidak ada pembagian bunga gratis. Namun, jika itu demi Sasuke, Ino bahkan berani memberikan semua bunga-bunga yang ada di tokonya hingga tak menyisakan satu tangkai pun.

"Serius?!" Naruto mulai kegirangan.

"Mmm… i-iya…"

"Tapi aku bingung harus memilih yang mana." Naruto memegang dagunya sambil berpikir.

"Pernah dengar ungkapan '_Say it with flowers_'?" tanya Ino. Melihat Naruto menggeleng, Ino melanjutkan,"Artinya, untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu pada seseorang yang istimewa, kita dapat menggunakan bunga sebagai medianya. Misalnya," Ino mengambil setangkai bunga tulip merah, "bunga ini melambangkan cinta yang sempurna. "

Mulai dari sini, Ino menjelaskan seluruh makna bunga yang dia ketahui. "Bunga Lily melambangkan kelembutan dan keramahan. Bunga Daisy melambangkan kepolosan, kesucian, dan kesederhanaan. Bunga Chrysanthemum melambangkan kegembiraan dan persahabatan. Bunga Aster melambangkan keindahan dan kecantikan. Bunga Anyelir melambangkan kasih sayang dan kesehatan. Bunga Akasia melambangkan cinta yang terpendam. Bunga—"

Ino tetap melanjutkan penjelasannya tanpa menyadari Naruto tidak mampu mengikuti pembicaraannya. Naruto tidak dapat mengingat semua nama bunga-bunga yang disebutkan Ino. Tolonglah, jangan menyuruh Naruto menghafal karena dia sangat tidak suka dengan kegiatan hafal-menghafal. Yang bisa Naruto lakukan sekarang hanyalah menganggukkan kepala pura-pura mengerti.

"—Bunga Violet merupakan simbol dari kesetiaan. Pernah mendengar kisah Napoleon Bonaparte? Dia sangat menyukai bunga ini sampai-sampai mempersembahkannya pada calon istrinya di hari pernikahan mereka."

Naruto kagum dengan pengetahuan Ino yang luas. "Wow, kau hebat sekali, Ino. Kau sangat ahli dalam hal ini. Kau pasti pecinta bunga, ya?"

"Tidak," jawab Ino cuek. "Aku membacanya di _Google_."

"Oh." Wajah Naruto berubah datar. _Berkat Paman Google toh?_

"Bagaimana dengan bunga ini?"

Ino tersentak karena kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya. "O-oh, mawar merah itu? Ehem! Sappho, seorang penyair Romawi menjuluki mawar sebagai 'Ratu segala jenis bunga' karena mawar dianggap sebagai lambang kesucian. Sedangkan Shakespeare, seorang pujangga Inggris, memuja mawar karena menganggapnya sebagai lambang keperkasaan. Batangnya yang berduri melambangkan kegagahan yang menyatu dengan keindahan dan keharuman. Kebanyakan orang menganggap mawar melambangkan seorang wanita. Padahal, bunga ini seharusnya melambangkan kemaskulinan seorang lelaki. Kenapa? Karena bunga mawar sangat disukai oleh para wanita—terutama mawar merah, dan…" Ino menatap Sasuke, "sesuatu yang sangat didambakan oleh kaum hawa adalah… para lelaki. _Sesuatu yang sangat diingin oleh seorang gadis adalah… seorang lelaki._"

Ino jeda beberapa saat karena merasakan perasaannya bergejolak. "Kh-khusus untuk mawar merah yang kau pegang, itu melambangkan cinta. Orang-orang biasanya menggunakan mawar merah untuk menyatakan cinta."

Sekali lagi Naruto dibuat kagum oleh Ino. "Hebat! Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"_Google_," jawab Ino seadanya.

_Oh, Tuhan! _Wajah Naruto kembali datar. Bodoh sekali dirinya karena melupakan tentang kecanggihan Paman Google.

"Jadi, bunga apa yang akan kau pilih?" tanya Ino pada Naruto.

"Berikan aku bunga putih itu… emm… bunga Lily kalau tidak salah. Iya, kan?"

"Bunga yang melambangkan kelembutan dan keramahan." Ino mendekat ke kumpulan bunga Lily." Biar aku tebak, kau ingin memberikan bunga ini pada seseorang yang lembut? Mungkin… cenderung pemalu?"

_Jleb!_ Sepertinya Ino tepat sasaran. "A-a-aku ingin memberikannya pada nenek temanku! Kau kenal Kiba? Aku ingin mengunjungi neneknya!"

Ino menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Sikap panik Naruto terasa sangat mencurigakan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu," sahut Sasuke datar, "tapi bukankah nenek Kiba sudah lama meninggal, Naruto?"

"Benarkah?! Ma-maksudku, aku ingin membawanya ke kuburannya. Aku ingin berziarah!"

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa. Nenek Kiba masih hidup," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Eh?! Benarkah?!"

Sial! Naruto baru sadar. Sasuke sedang mengerjainya saat ini. Naruto bahkan tidak akrab dengan Kiba—salah satu teman sekolahnya. Apalagi dengan neneknya. Bertemu saja tidak pernah. _Maafkan aku, Nek. Aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf._

_Terserah._ Ino tidak berminat ikut campur. Dia segera merangkai beberapa bunga Lily kemudian memberikannya pada Naruto. "Untuk bunga Lily ini, harganya—"

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang bunga-bunga ini gratis?" potong Naruto.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Kali ini, Ino yang panik. "O-oh… i-iya… kau benar. Bunga ini gratis." Ino pun terpaksa menyerahkan bunga-bunga itu ke Naruto dengan perasaan tak ikhlas. _Seharusnya Sasuke yang menerimanya!_

"Hehehehe… _sankyu_, Ino. Kau memang baik."

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"Iya, Tuan Uchiha," ejek Naruto.

Setelah itu, Sasuke segera keluar diikuti oleh Naruto. Dan, kegembiraan yang tadi dirasakan Ino juga mulai memudar.

Mendadak, toko yang tadinya sepi kembali diisi oleh suara para ibu-ibu. Salah satu dari mereka bertanya, "Benarkah bunga-bunga ini gratis, Yamanaka-_san_? Boleh aku mengambil beberapa pot bunga anggrek?"

Ino menegang. Demi saos tartar! Dia benar-benar akan mengalami krisis moneter jika ibunya sampai tahu hal ini. Hal terburuk adalah, ibunya tidak akan memberinya jajan selama seminggu. Tidakkkk! Krisis moneter menyerangnya!

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bertanya. Tapi, aku merasa _harus _bertanya. Untuk apa sebenarnya kau beli bunga itu?"

"Siapa bilang aku membeli bunga ini untuk Hinata?!" pekik Naruto.

_Krik. Krik. Krik. Suara jangkrik menggelitik (?)_

Keheningan mengelilingi Naruto dan Sasuke. Keduanya bertatapan dalam diam.

"..."

"Berhenti mengejekku, Sasuke!"

"Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan satu kata pun."

"Argghhh…" Naruto frustasi.

"Kau tuli? Aku tidak bertanya 'untuk siapa' tapi 'untuk apa'. Tapi lupakan saja. Kau tidak perlu menjawab karena aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Sekarang, bisa aku pergi? Aku sudah menemanimu seperti yang kau minta."

Melihat temannya bersiap-siap pergi, Naruto segera memegang tangan Sasuke dan berlutut di depannya. "Kumohon jangan pergi, Sasuke!"

Oh, pemandangan itu sangat dramatis. Mereka berada di jalan yang banyak dilewati orang dan Naruto sedang berlutut di depan Sasuke sambil memegang seikat bunga Lily. Tidakkah itu… romantis—bagi para _fujoshi_? Atau mungkin… cenderung… menjijikkan—bagi sebagian besar orang?

"Aku memang memintamu menemaniku! Tapi bukan ke toko bunga! Kau harus menemaniku ke rumah seseorang! Ke rumah Hinata! Sebenarnya aku sudah bilang pada Hinata akan berkunjung ke rumahnya minggu ini! Dan, dan, dan dia setuju! Ini kunjungan pertamaku! Aku terlalu gugup! Pokoknya kau harus menemaniku! Kau tidak boleh membiarkanku sendirian, Saudaraku!"

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto. Kau menjijikkan," bisik Sasuke sambil melirik orang-orang yang menatap aneh ke arah mereka.

"Tidak! Aku akan melepasmu setelah kau berjanji akan menemaniku ke rumah Hinata!"

Naruto panik, Sasuke lebih panik lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke tidak ingin orang-orang menganggapnya _tidak normal_. Cukuplah dengan kejadian di ranjang tadi pagi. Jangan ditambah lagi dengan aksi memalukan Naruto.

"Aku berjanji. Sekarang. Lepaskan. Aku!"

Naruto menurut dan segera berdiri. Wajah eksotiknya terlihat sangat lega. Oh, bisakah Sasuke menonjok wajah itu sekarang?

Sesampainya di kediaman Hyuga, Naruto dan Sasuke disambut oleh seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat gelap panjang. Poninya terbelah dua dengan masing-masing ujung diselipkan di belakang telinga. Kedua matanya berwarna abu-abu cerah dan Naruto sangat mengenal mata itu.

"Namaku Hyuga Hanabi. Adik Hinata," ujar gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan ini Uchiha Sasuke. Kami ke sini untuk bertemu Hinata."

Hanabi melihat bunga Lily yang dipegang Naruto. "Kau pacarnya Hinata?"

"Eh?! Bu-bukan!"

Segera, gadis berambut merah muda pun muncul—Sakura. "Naruto? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya. Tentu saja dia juga melihat Sasuke tapi memilih mengabaikannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah tidak bekerja di toko itu lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku terpaksa libur gara-gara Hinata."

Meski tidak mengerti, Naruto tidak ingin mencari tahu lebih jauh.

Tak berapa setelah itu, Hinata juga ikutan muncul. "Kenapa kau membiarkan tamu kita tetap di sini, Hanabi?"

"Aku baru saja ingin mengajak mereka masuk," bela Hanabi. Kedua tangan saling silang di depan dada.

Hinata bersikap canggung saat melihat Naruto dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke. Sepertinya dia tidak menyangka lelaki dingin itu akan bertamu ke rumahnya. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke melepas sepatu mereka dan meletakkannya di _getabako_—rak sepatu atau sandal—kemudian memasuki rumah menggunakan sandal yang telah tersedia.

Rumah Hinata dibangun dengan desain rumah tradisional Jepang yang terbuat dari kayu dan ditunjang oleh tiang-tiang yang kokoh. Interiornya yang didominasi oleh aksen kayu memberikan kesan hangat pada siapapun yang melihatnya. Ketika Hinata menuntun mereka—termasuk Sakura dan juga Hanabi, dia berpapasan dengan seorang lelaki berambut cokelat gelap dan juga panjang—sama seperti Hanabi. Lagi-lagi, Naruto melihat orang lain memiliki mata yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Teman-temanmu?" tanya lelaki itu. Sikapnya sangat tenang.

"Iya. Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke." Kemudian memperkenalkan lelaki itu pada teman-temannya. "Perkenalkan, ini Hyuga Neji. Kakak sepupuku."

Lelaki itu—Neji—hanya mengangguk kecil sementara Naruto tersenyum canggung. Sasuke? Jangan ditanya. Dia bahkan tidak ragu menunjukkan sikap tak pedulinya meski kenyataannya dia sedang berada di wilayah orang.

Belum hilang rasa canggung yang disebabkan oleh Neji, Naruto lagi-lagi harus berhadapan dengan dua pria dewasa. Dan, seperti yang sudah dapat ditebak oleh Naruto, dua pria itu juga mempunyai mata abu-abu cerah seperti milik Hinata, serta memiliki rambut cokelat gelap yang panjang seperti Neji dan Hanabi. Baiklah, sepertinya hanya Hinata yang memiliki rambut biru gelap di dalam keluarganya, pikir Naruto.

"Ayah," sapa Hinata.

Masalahnya, Naruto tidak tahu pria yang mana satu adalah ayah gadis itu karena kedua pria itu mempunyai wajah yang sama. Saudara kembar identik. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat Naruto bedakan dari dua pria itu adalah pakaian mereka. Pria pertama mengenakan _kinagashi—_kimono santai yang biasanya digunakan sebagai pakaian sehari-hari—berwarna hijau tua sementara pria kedua mengenakan _kinagashi_ biru tua.

"Temanmu, Hinata?" tanya pria baju hijau.

_Oh, pasti ini ayah Hinata! _Naruto merasa seperti baru saja menyelesaikan teka-teki tersulit di dunia.

"Iya, Paman Hizashi," jawab Hinata sopan dan lembut.

_Oh, man! Ini membingungkan! Jika suatu hari nanti aku menjadi seorang ayah, aku berharap tidak memiliki anak kembar!_

Secara otomatis, Naruto dapat menebak bahwa pria berbaju birulah ayah Hinata. Namun, ada apa dengan keluarga ini? Mendadak mereka seperti kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Mereka hanya berdiri di sana, di sebuah lorong menuju ruang utama, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Seakan-akan membiarkan tamu berdiri dengan perasaan canggung adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka. Hinata diam. Neji diam. Hanabi diam. Dua pria kembar itu juga diam.

Naruto melirik ke belakang untuk melihat Sakura. Siapa tahu saja gadis itu bisa mencairkan suasana. Dia gadis yang cerewet, bukan? Tapi… Ya, Tuhan… bahkan Sakura juga telah tertular virus diam. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Tidak! Hanya orang bodoh yang akan berharap pada Sasuke di situasi seperti ini. Naruto tidak dapat membayangkan Sasuke mencairkan situasi canggung ini dengan tiba-tiba membahas tentang pakaian yang sedang diskon besar-besaran di majalah _fashion_ langganan Lee atau membahas tentang kehebatan buah tomat dengan antusias—buah yang sangat dipujanya. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!

Untunglah Hanabi—gadis kecil yang berdiri di dekat Neji—memecah kesunyian. Ingin rasanya Naruto memeluk gadis itu karena merasa diselamatkan. "Ayah, Hinata punya pacar," ujarnya dengan wajah polos tak berdosa.

Pada detik itu juga suasana tiba-tiba berubah heboh. Para Hyuga yang tadinya berwajah tenang mendadak menegang dan terlihat menakutkan di mata Naruto.

"APA?!" pria baju biru melotot.

"PACAR?!" pria baju hijau ikut melotot.

"SIAPA?!" Bahkan Neji juga sampai melotot dibuatnya.

"SIAPA ORANGNYA?!"

"KATAKAN PADA KAMI!"

"SEJAK KAPAN?!"

"TINGGAL DI MANA ORANG ITU?!"

"BAGAIMANA KEPRIBADIANNYA?!"

"DARI KELUARGA MANA LELAKI ITU?!"

Berbagai pertanyaan terus bermunculan. Semakin jauh mereka bertanya maka semakin paniklah mereka. Naruto melihat ketiga lelaki _cool_ itu—atau lebih tepatnya, ketiga lelaki _yang tadinya 'cool', _sedang mondar mandir gelisah. Sesekali mereka tampak berkumpul untuk membahas sesuatu kemudian kembali berhamburan.

_Sepertinya… aku adalah tamu yang tidak ada harganya di mata mereka, _pikir Naruto pasrah.

Hinata panik. Dia berusaha menenangkan ketiga anggota keluarganya itu. "A-ayah, Paman, kak Neji, tenang—"

Belum selesai dia berbicara, pria baju biru segera menariknya agar berdiri di belakang pria itu. Sedangkan pria baju hijau—Hyuga Hizashi—dan Neji maju satu langkah untuk membentuk posisi bertahan.

"SIAPAPUN LELAKI ITU, KAMI TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN HINATA, PERMATA KAMI YANG BERHARGA!" teriak ketiga lelaki itu kompak sambil memasang pose siap menyerang.

"…"

_Krik. Krik. Krik._

Naruto… Sasuke… dua lelaki itu tidak sanggup menahan mulut mereka agar tetap tertutup rapat. Dengan ekspresi kaget yang teramat sangat, Naruto dan Sasuke melihat ayah Hinata, pamannya, serta kakak sepupunya satu per satu. Naruto tahu ini bukanlah saatnya bercanda, namun… melihat ketiga lelaki bertampang serius itu tiba-tiba merubah kepribadian mereka, Naruto merasa seperti sedang berhadapan dengan _power rangers_ ala Konoha. Biasanya, _power rangers_ yang ia lihat di tivi mengenakan seragam ketat. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya, dia melihat tiga _power rangers_ mengenakan baju tradisional Jepang. Baju tradisional Jepang! Boleh Naruto tertawa sekarang?

Sedangkan Sakura, dilihat dari tampangnya yang tidak begitu terkejut, sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang baru baginya.

"Heh!" Hanabi tersenyum. Sebuah senyum kemenangan. "Naru-_onii-chan_, lihat? Tidak mudah mendapatkan Hinata. Siapapun yang berniat jadi pacar Hinata, dia harus menghadapi ayahku, paman, serta kakak sepupuku. Kau berani?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. _Naru-onii-chan_? Apakah julukan itu ditujukan padanya? Dan tunggu dulu! Apa anak kecil ini sedang menantangnya?! Lancang sekali!

"Hanabi! Di mana sopan santunmu?!" bentak pria baju biru—ayahnya.

Baiklah, daripada kita bingung membedakan si kembar Hyuga, ayah Hinata dan Hanabi bernama Hyuga Hiashi, sedangkan ayah Neji bernama Hyuga Hizashi.

_Betul sekali! Tunjukkan sopan santunmu padaku, Bocah!_ Naruto tersenyum angkuh dan menantang ke arah Hanabi.

"Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang, jika ingin bicara tentang _Hinata kita,_ sebagai adik, kau harus memanggilnya 'Hinata-_nee-sama'_! Tunjukkan hormatmu pada kakakmu, bukannya pada _orang asing_!"

_Heh?! 'Orang asing', huh? Lihat, siapa yang tidak sopan sekarang? _Lagi-lagi Naruto merasa menjadi tamu yang paling tidak ada harganya. Bahkan—Naruto menduga—bisa saja harga kacang rebus lebih berharga dibandingkan dirinya.

"A-ayah… he-hentikan," bisik Hinata setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Jadi, siapa pacar Hinata, Nak? Katakan pada paman Hizashi," pinta Hizashi agak melunak.

"Mmm…" Hanabi berpikir—atau jangan-jangan pura-pura berpikir?

Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa gelisah seiring Hanabi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk lari. Tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya, bukan? Apalagi dengan insting yang belum terbukti benar.

Bocah itu masih dengan wajah polos tak berdosanya. Namun, sedetik kemudian berubah drastis menjadi wajah penuh muslihat licik ketika melirik ke Naruto.

Naruto menegang. _Bocah iblis!_

"Menurut Paman, siapa di antara mereka yang paling cocok menjadi tersangka?" tanya Hanabi.

Segera, Hizashi, Hiashi, dan Neji melihat ke arah para tamu. Pertama ke Sakura. Seorang gadis? Tidak mungkin. Lalu ke Sasuke. Lelaki dingin yang sejak tadi tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sedikit pun? Tidak mungkin. Terakhir… Naruto. Seorang lelaki dengan setumpuk bunga Lily di tangannya dan sejak tadi terlihat gugup? Sangat… sangat mungkin! Mereka pun langsung menatap curiga ke Naruto.

_Deg. Deg. Deg._ Jantung Naruto serasa ingin melompat keluar dari sarangnya. _Tuhan, aku masih sayang jantungku!_

Meski sangat singkat, Naruto berhasil melihat seringai licik Hanabi. _Bocah iblis! Aku tidak percaya dia adik Hinata!_

"Kau," mulai Neji, "siapa sebenarnya?"

"U-uzumaki Naruto?"

"Aku tidak tanya namamu."

"Siswa kelas sebelas B?"

"Aku tidak tanya kelasmu."

"Pe-pecinta ramen?"

"Aku bahkan tidak mau tahu makanan kesukaanmu!" Neji mulai frustasi.

"Ka-kak Neji, jangan salahkan Naruto. Dia hanya teman sekolahku," bela Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk cepat, membenarkan pengakuan gadis itu.

"Lalu, untuk siapa bunga itu?" Kali ini Hiashi yang bertanya.

"Eh?! I-ini? Eto… mmm…"

Demi saos tartar! Naruto tidak pernah mengira kunjungan yang seharusnya berlangsung biasa-biasa saja akan menjadi heboh seperti sekarang. Baru juga beberapa langkah memasuki kediaman Hyuga, dia langsung dihadang oleh tiga _power rangers _berpakaian tradisional.

Di sisi lain, Sakura yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelah Sasuke, mulai merasa kasihan pada Naruto. Dia juga tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Semalam, saat Hinata menelponnya dan memintanya untuk libur sehari dari toko kue, Hinata tidak mengatakan alasannya. Hinata hanya meminta Sakura datang ke rumah dan menemaninya. Setelah melihat kedatangan Naruto, barulah Sakura mengerti kenapa Hinata _ngotot_ melarangnya bekerja di hari Minggu.

"Kau tidak ingin membantunya?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus membantunya? Sejak awal aku memang tidak berniat ke sini."

_Naruto yang malang. Kenapa kau harus memiliki sahabat tidak berguna seperti ini?_

"Tapi, aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau bersedia membantunya," ujar Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis.

_Deg! _

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke depan. "Aku tidak punya kewajiban melakukannya."

"Aku tahu. _Aku ingin_ kau melakukannya secara sukarela."

Sakura tersentak namun segera kembali bersikap tenang. _Aku ingin? _Apakah itu sebuah perintah yang dipoles kata-kata halus? Buruk! Sangat buruk! Karena… jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sakura merasakan dorongan untuk melaksanakan perintah itu.

"Maaf, Tuan Uchiha," Sakura menatap tajam ke Sasuke, "Kau sedang berada di wilayah orang. Jadi, kau tidak punya hak memberiku perintah."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Sakura menyebutnya senyum angkuh ala Uchiha. "Berarti, jika aku berada di wilayahku sendiri, aku memiliki hak itu?"

Sakura mendelik kesal. Dia pun memilih diam dan melihat ke depan. Dia bisa mendengar lelaki itu tertawa di sebelahnya. _Cih! Menyebalkan!_

Kembali ke Naruto.

"Bu-bunga ini… u-untuk…" Sebuah ide langsung terlintas di pikirannya. Haruskah dia kembali berbohong dengan mengatakan, _bunga ini untuk nenek temanku, Om! Om kenal dengan Kiba?! Aku akrab dengan neneknya lho! Aku ingin memberinya bunga ini gitu lho!_

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Naruto menepis pikirannya jauh-jauh. Dia tidak ingin menjadikan nenek misterius sebagai alasan. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sangat menghormati orangtua.

"Bunga ini untuk Sakura!" ungkap Naruto namun segera mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak percaya dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Ma-maksudku, aku tahu Sakura akan datang ke sini. Jadi, aku sengaja membelikan bunga untuknya."

Hening.

Beruntung Sakura tidak sedang makan atau minum. Karena jika benar dia sedang mengunyah sesuatu sekarang, dapat dipastikan kunyahannya akan langsung terlempar dan mendarat di kepala kuning Naruto.

"EEEHHHHHHHHH?!"

.

.

.

"Hahahaha!" suara tawa menggelegar ke seluruh sisi ruangan. "Maaf karena sudah bersikap kasar padamu, Nak!"

"Benar sekali, Kak. Aku kira salah satu dari mereka pacar Hinata. Kau sudah salah paham, Hanabi. Hahahaha!"

"Cih!" Hanya itu respon yang diberikan Hanabi.

Neji tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata.

Saat ini, mereka tidak lagi berdiri di lorong, melainkan berada di sebuah ruang serba guna beralaskan _tatami_—tikar tradisional berbahan jerami. Ruangan itu disebut _washitsu_ mengingat bangunannya di desain ala rumah tradisional Jepang. Mereka dapat melihat pemandangan taman melalui pintu geser yang terbuka lebar. Taman luas yang ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang lengkap dengan ornamen-ornamen yang telah menjadi ciri khas dari taman Jepang, seperti tanaman-tanaman perdu yang telah dibonsai, kolam ikan koi, miniatur pulau-pulau di tengah kolam, air yang mengalir di atas potongan bambu dan akan tertumpah ke kolam tiap kali bambu itu terisi penuh, susunan batu-batu, serta lonceng angin yang tergantung di sisi luar ruangan dan selalu berbunyi tiap kali tertiup angin.

Seharusnya pemandangan itu mampu membuat Naruto tenang—namun tidak! Dia bahkan harus tetap diam meskipun kedua kakinya kesemutan gara-gara sejak tadi terlipat ke belakang dan tertindis bokongnya.

Rumah Hinata adalah rumah tradisional. Secara otomatis, mereka juga harus bersikap tradisional, termasuk cara duduk. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu duduk dengan kaki terlipat ke belakang dan kedua tangan terkepal di atas paha. Namun, sepertinya hanya Narutolah yang paling tidak nyaman dengan posisi itu. Masing-masing di depan mereka terdapat segelas teh hijau yang telah disajikan oleh pelayan keluarga Hyuga. Demi saos tartar! Bahkan gelasnya saja terbuat dari bahan tradisional—membuat Naruto merasa seperti berada dalam upacara minum teh. Ini terlalu formal!

"Apakah kau akrab dengan Hinata, Nak Naruto?" tanya Hiashi.

"Bi-bisa dibilang begitu, Om."

"Pantas saja dia bisa jatuh cinta dengan Sakura. Hahahaha!" Hizashi menyahut.

Naruto bergidik ngeri. Bukan karena tawa Hizashi yang menggelegar namun karena merasakan aura membunuh sedang mencoba menusuk-nusuk kulitnya dari arah kanan. Naruto tahu tidak mungkin Sasuke yang memancarkan aura menakutkan itu—meskipun Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya. Ia lalu mencuri pandang ke gadis di sebelah Sasuke—Hinata. Sepertinya tidak mungkin juga. Kemudian berlanjut ke sosok terakhir yang duduk paling ujung… Sakura!

_Deg!_

Tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Aura membunuh itu berasal dari gadis tomboi itu. Wajah Sakura tetap terlihat tenang namun ketika Naruto melirik ke bawah, Naruto mendapati tangan gadis itu sedang meremas keras tangkai-tangkai Lily pemberiannya.

Naruto menelan dengan susah payah. Dia pun membayangkan tangkai-tangkai itu adalah lehernya. _Iiiihhh…_ Naruto segera melihat ke depan. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mati di sini!

"Sebagai lelaki, kau harus berani menghadapi gadis yang kau sukai, Nak. Kita adalah makhluk yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi agresif. Kita, para lelaki, tidak mengenal kata malu jika itu tentang perempuan," ujar Hiashi dengan gaya bijak.

"Maksudmu seperti saat kau diam-diam memasukkan surat cinta ke tas ibu Hinata? Ketika ketahuan kau langsung berteriak histeris dan pura-pura lupa ingatan lalu pingsan?" ujar Hizashi mengingatkan.

_Tpak!_

Hiashi langsung menampar jidat kakaknya dengan ganas. "Tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu di depan anak-anak, Kak!"

Hizashi balas menampar jidat Hiashi. "Berani sekali kau, Dik!"

"Kak Neji, haruskah kita menghentikan mereka?" bisik Hanabi.

"Abaikan saja."

Semua tetap bersikap biasa, kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. Apakah melihat dua pria tua saling menampar jidat dan mengejek akan membuat kalian merasa biasa-biasa saja?! Oh, maaf saja karena hal itu tidak berlaku pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Apalagi, kedua pemuda itu memiliki kesamaan, yaitu kedua orangtua mereka telah meninggal dunia sejak mereka masih kecil. Mungkin Sasuke masih bisa dibilang beruntung karena masih memiliki seorang kakak yang menyayanginya. Sedangkan Naruto… dia adalah anak tunggal. Oleh karena itu, sejak kecil Naruto tinggal bersama Jiraiya—seorang penulis terkenal. Meski tidak memiliki hubungan darah, Naruto tetap menerima banyak cinta dari Jiraiya.

Tiba-tiba saja Hizashi dan Hiashi berdiri. Hizashi mendekati Naruto, Hiashi mendekati Sakura, dan segera menarik mereka.

"Ayo, jangan malu-malu, Nak. Ungkapkan secara langsung perasaanmu." Hizashi memegang kedua bahu Naruto dari belakang.

"Dan kau, Sakura, harus mendengarnya secara langsung." Hiashi melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura.

"EH?!" Naruto dan Sakura panik.

_Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?!_ Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak.

Hizashi dan Hiashi tetap mendesaknya dan membuat Naruto terpaksa berdiri tepat di depan Sakura. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Mungkin hanya beberapa senti. Wajar saja jika keduanya mendadak malu dan canggung.

"Pa—paman Hiashi—"

"Sudah. Dengarkan saja, Sakura," potong Hiashi.

"Mmm… eto… Sa-sakura…" mulai Naruto, "A-aku ingin ke Ichiraku Ramen. Ma-maukah kau menemaniku ke sana? Te-tenang saja! Aku yang traktir."

"Oi, Nak. Kau sedang menyatakan cinta atau sedang mempromosikan warung langgananmu?" tegur Hizashi.

"Ta-tapi, Om…"

Demi saos tartar! Naruto ingin menangis akibat ulah si Kembar Hyuga ini. Kenapa Hinata tidak memberi peringatan jauh sebelum Naruto datang ke rumah ini? Misalnya saja seperti, _hati-hati, ya. Soalnya, di rumahku ada dua makhluk pemakan manusia. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sampai salah paham, Naruto (?!)_

"Sudahlah, Kak. Setidaknya bocah ini sudah berani mengajaknya kencan," bela Hiashi kemudian membuat tangan Naruto dan Sakura saling bertautan.

Dengan sangat terpaksa dan malu, Naruto tetap memegang tangan Sakura.

Hizashi dan Hiashi bersorak gembira. Mereka telah salah mengartikan wajah merah Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka pikir itu adalah wajah remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Semua terlihat baik-baik saja—setidaknya, itulah yang Hizashi dan Hiashi kira. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang yang tidak senang dengan pertunjukan itu—orang yang sejak tadi berdiam diri dan kini terlihat sangat dingin. Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata mengambil teh di depannya lalu meminumnya dengan tenang. Meski begitu, Sasuke dapat melihat cairan teh dalam gelas itu bergetar akibat getaran dari tubuh gadis di sebelahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dialah yang telah menerima surat cinta Hinata, bukan Naruto. Tentu saja dia tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang cemburu.

Ya, Sasuke dapat mengerti alasan di balik kecemburuan Hinata. Yang tidak Sasuke mengerti adalah, mengapa dadanya terasa sesak melihat Sakura dipegang oleh lelaki lain? Mengapa dia sangat ingin menghajar Naruto? Tentu saja sebelumnya dia sudah pernah—terlalu sering malahan—menghajar Naruto. Semua itu selalu dilandasi oleh alasan yang jelas. Tapi, untuk kali ini, Sasuke tidak tahu apa alasannya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah, jika Naruto tidak segera melepaskan tangan Sakura, dia benar-benar akan menghajar sahabatnya.

Hampir saja Sasuke bersuara jika tidak segera didahului oleh Hinata. "Hentikan! Tidakkah ayah dan paman merasa malu? Kalian benar-benar seperti anak kecil! Dan untuk kau, Naruto. Lepaskan tangan Sakura!"

Hening.

Tentu saja tidak ada yang mengira akan melihat Hinata sangat marah. Siapapun pasti tidak pernah menyangka hal itu akan terjadi. Sakura segera melepaskan diri dari pegangan Naruto.

"Ada apa, Nak Hinata?" tanya Hizashi.

"Maaf, Paman. Aku hanya ingin meluangkan waktu dengan teman-temanku."

"Baiklah. Silahkan kalian bersenang-senang," sahut Hiashi. Meski tidak mengerti, dia tahu anaknya sedang mengusir mereka secara halus.

Hizashi dan Hiashi pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti oleh Neji dan Hanabi.

Hinata kembali meminum tehnya dengan sikap anggun, masih dengan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya, serta Naruto dan Sakura yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak duduk?" tanya Hinata kemudian tersenyum.

Dengan kikuk, Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Silahkan minum teh kalian. Mumpung masih hangat."

"Hinata, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," tegas Sakura. "Kau lihat sendiri situasinya, kan? Kami terpaksa."

"Oh, tentu saja aku tahu, Sakura. Silahkan minum tehmu. Tidak perlu malu."

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Aku serius, Hinata! Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti ini! Semua hanya rekayasa!"

"Eh?" Hinata memasang ekspresi bingung yang dibuat-buat. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tahu, Sakura? Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak menyangka situasinya akan seperti ini," sahut Naruto.

"Oh, tentu saja, Naruto. _Karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa_," sindir Sakura. Tidak tahu betapa Hinata menyukai dirinya, tidak tahu bahwa bunga yang ia berikan ke Sakura telah menyakiti hati Hinata, tidak tahu bahwa ajakan palsunya telah membuat hubungan Sakura dan Hinata memburuk. Yah, Naruto tidak tahu apapun!

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Bunga itu seharusnya untukmu, Hinata. Tapi keluargamu membuatku ketakutan. Yah, aku tahu. Aku telah bersikap seperti pengecut, bukan? Tapi tetap saja, aku benar-benar tidak siap berhadapan dengan mereka."

Hinata terdiam cukup lama. Dia sadar dialah yang salah di sini. Tentu saja dia tahu tidak ada apa-apa di antara Naruto dan Sakura. Hanya saja, emosi sesaat yang dia rasakan tadi benar-benar membuatnya tidak berdaya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya dia mengerti semuanya. Namun, rasa cemburu yang menjangkiti hatinya benar-benar kuat. Terlalu kuat untuk bisa dia kendalikan.

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Hinata. "Aku serius. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Sakura tersenyum. "Lupakan saja," ujarnya pura-pura marah.

Hinata tertawa.

"Kau pasti kaget dengan tingkah laku keluargaku, kan, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja! Aku hampir jantungan dibuatnya!"

"Aku bahkan curiga jangan-jangan kau kencing celana," ejek Sasuke yang langsung mendapat pukulan di perut oleh Naruto.

Hinata tertawa lagi.

"Kau tahu… keluargamu sangat… emm… unik."

"Mereka seperti itu gara-gara tubuhku sangat lemah. Adikku—Hanabi, meski muda lima tahun, dia lebih kuat dariku. Aku bahkan sering dibuat nangis oleh ulahnya. Hahaha…"

_Pantas saja… Dia memang bocah iblis,_ pikir Naruto.

Hebat. Suasana yang tadinya sempat menegang kini benar-benar telah terlupakan. Pembicaraan mereka pun terus berlanjut ke berbagai hal. Sakura menganggap situasi itu adalah kesempatan untuk Hinata agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Segera, dia menarik Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan gaya khasnya—datar.

"Kau pasti belum melihat taman keluarga Hyuga, kan? Mereka memiliki taman yang sangat indah. Aku yakin orang sedingin dirimu pun pasti akan meleleh melihat pesonanya."

Ketika Sasuke tak kunjung bergerak, Sakura menariknya dengan paksa. Jika perlu Sakura akan menyeret lelaki itu demi Hinata.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Taman," jawab Sakura.

"Benarkah? Aku juga ingin ik—"

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh ikut!" tegas Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Mmmm…" mata Naruto menyipit, senyumnya melebar—ekspresi yang sangat Sakura benci, "ingin melakukan sesuatu yang hanya boleh dilakukan orang dewasa, ya?"

_Tuhan! Apa yang si bodoh ini pikirkan?!_ Sakura syok. Tapi dia tetap bersikap tenang. "Bukan urusanmu, Naruto." Setelah itu, ia menarik Sasuke dan pergi.

.

.

.

Benar saja, Sasuke terpesona melihat pemandangan hijau di depan matanya. Pepohonan yang rindang… bunga-bunga yang bermekaran… patung kura-kura yang berada di tengah salah satu kolam… suara gemericik air yang mengalir… sungguh pemandangan alam yang sangat indah dan menenangkan.

"Aku benar, kan? Kau terpesona."

"Baiklah. Kau menang. Butuh hadiah dariku?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

Mereka kembali melangkah. Sasuke mengikuti Sakura menuju ke sebuah kolam yang lebih besar. Di atas kolam itu terdapat sebuah jembatan kayu dan memiliki bentuk melengkung ke bawah seperti lengkungan pelangi. Mereka menaiki jembatan itu. Ketika Sasuke melihat ke bawah, dia melihat ikan-ikan koi bertaburan di dalam kolam.

Sakura tetap melangkah menuju ke sisi lain kolam. Di sana telah berdiri sebuah gazebo, tempat peristirahatan bagi siapapun yang ingin menikmati pemandangan kolam. Sakura duduk di sana, sedangkan Sasuke tetap berada di tengah jembatan memperhatikan ikan koi.

"Boleh aku memakannya?" Sasuke memasang wajah polos.

"Kau gila?!"

Dan, pangeran itu hanya tertawa.

"Dari mana Naruto tahu rumah Hinata?"

"Entahlah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia akan ke sini."

"Aku tidak menyangka hubungan mereka akan dekat itu."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Apa Naruto… suka dengan Hinata? Ini sangat penting. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, Hinata suka pada temanmu itu."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang cocok dijadikan tempat curhat?" balas Sasuke.

"Oh, ayolah. Setidaknya beri aku sedikit petunjuk. Kau akrab dengannya, kan? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Maaf, Sayang. Bukan Naruto yang tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Akulah yang menolak mendengarnya."

Sakura menggeretakkan gigi. Ingin rasanya menceburkan lelaki itu ke kolam—tunggu! Menceburkan ke kolam? Hei, itu bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Sakura kembali menaiki jembatan. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dia langsung mendorong Sasuke. Dia sempat melihat ekspresi kaget lelaki itu sebelum akhirnya tercebur ke dalam air.

_CBUR!_

Itu adalah pembalasan Sakura. Pembalasan untuk rasa jengkel yang selama ini dia rasakan. Pembalasan untuk… sepatunya tersayang. Sasuke tidak berpikir Sakura telah melupakannya, bukan? Sakura tertawa penuh kemenangan. Lelaki itu pantas mendapatkannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke? Hahaha…. Bagaimana rasanya mandi dengan ikan koi? Kau menyukainya? Hahahaha…."

Sakura kembali ke gazebo. Ia membutuhkan tempat yang nyaman untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan itu.

Sasuke bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam air. Kadang mengapung, kadang tenggelam. Kembali mengapung kemudian kembali tenggelam. "Berhenti bermain-main, Sasuke." Sakura mulai gelisah. "Kau tidak berniat berendam lebih lama di sana bersama ikan koi, kan?" Sasuke tetap mengapung lalu tenggelam. "Jangan bermain-main, Sasuke! Segera kembali ke sini!"

Sasuke tenggelam. Setelah itu, tidak muncul lagi. Tuhan! Sasuke tidak bisa berenang?! Kolam itu memang cukup dalam. "SASUKE?!"

Tuhan, jika Sasuke mati gara-gara dia, fans-fans Sasuke akan menghantuinya. Mungkin roh Sasuke tidak akan mendapat kesempatan menghantui Sakura gara-gara Sakura harus menerima teror yang sangat banyak dari _Sasu Lovers_—begitulah mereka menamakan perkumpulan mereka.

Sakura segera menceburkan diri ke kolam. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak ingin menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan perasaan bersalah. _Aku mau makan… kuingat kamu. Aku mau mandi... kuingat kamu. Aku mau tidur… juga ingat kamu. Oh, saos tartar… inikah rasanya bila kumerasa bersalah…?_ Sakura menepis pikirannya. Ini bukan saatnya bercanda. Dia harus mengeluarkan Sasuke dari kolam.

Sakura berenang ke tengah namun tak kunjung menemukan tubuh Sasuke. Dia pun panik. Mendadak lagu _Duo Maiiya _kembali terngiang. _Aku mau makan… kuingat kamu. Aku mau mandi_—tidak! Serius, Sakura! Segera temukan, Sasuke!

"Sasuke! Jangan membuatku takut! Ini tidak lucu!" Sakura menggerak-gerakkan tangan dalam air.

_Aku mau makan… kuingat kamu. Aku mau mandi… kuingat kamu. Aku mau_—"Akh!" Sakura menjerit. Bukan karena lagu milik _Duo Maiiya _namun karena seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa berenang?" tanya Sakura di sela rasa paniknya.

"Tentu saja. Kau menghinaku jika kau benar-benar percaya aku tidak bisa berenang."

"Dan bodohnya aku percaya!" bentak Sakura—lebih ke dirinya sendiri. "Sekarang lepaskan aku. Lagian kau tidak butuh bantuanku."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Tapi aku _harus_ membalasmu."

"Apa maksu—akh!"

Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura dan membuat punggung gadis itu bersandar di sisi batu besar yang berada di tengah kolam. Sasuke memegang kedua paha Sakura yang berada dalam air. Kemudian membukanya lebar-lebar sehingga dia berada di antaranya. Sakura tersentak dan secara otomatis satu tangannya berada di bahu Sasuke untuk bertopang, sedangkan tangan lainnya berada di dada Sasuke untuk mencegah lelaki itu lebih dekat lagi.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku marah, Sakura."

Haruskah Sakura percaya itu? Dengan wajah yang menyunggingkan senyum nakal? Seperti itukah wajah marah seorang Uchiha Sasuke?!

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!"

"Tapi aku belum memberimu hukuman, Sayang. Haruskah aku melakukannya dengan cepat namun kasar? Atau dengan lambat namun lembut? Yang mana lebih kau suka?"

_Cepat namun kasar? Lambat namun lembut?_ Apa maksudnya? Sasuke tidak sedang memancingnya, kan? Sakura menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak boleh termakan umpan itu. Dia tahu Sasuke hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaannya. Oleh karena itu, sampai mati pun, Sakura tidak akan terpancing—Oh, baiklah! Sakura menyerah. Dia kalah. Dia terpancing. Pikirannya benar-benar telah dipenuhi oleh adegan _*piiiiiiip*_ dan _*piiiiiiip*_ lalu _*piiiiiip* _kemudian _*piiiiiiip*_

"Menjauh dariku, Sasuke!"

"Apa kau tahu, Sakura, wajahmu sangat merah. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak sedang berpikir jorok, kan?" ejek Sasuke.

Sakura panik dan segera memberontak dengan memukul-mukul dada Sasuke namun tidak menghasilkan perubahan yang berarti. Lelaki itu menatapnya. Tatapannya… _sangat lapar_. Dengan otot-otot yang terekspos akibat baju yang basah, butir-butir air yang menetes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya yang basah, kulit yang semakin berkilau di tengah kolam yang memancarkan pantulan sinar matahari, bibir yang memerah…. Satu kata untuk lelaki itu. Seksi. Maka bohong jika Sakura tidak terpesona. Hanya saja harga diri gadis itu terlalu tinggi untuk mau mengakuinya, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Sakura tetap memberontak, Sasuke segera menyilangkan kedua tangan gadis itu di atas kepala kemudian menahannya dengan satu tangan. Dia pun mendekat. Tubuh mereka kembali bersentuhan. Dadanya menindih dada Sakura, membuat punggung gadis itu semakin rapat ke batu. Napas Sakura tak beraturan. Kadang cepat, kadang lambat.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan satu tangan yang masih menempel erat di paha gadis itu.

"Akh!" jerit Sakura.

Kini mata mereka sejajar.

Dengan tubuh yang sama basahnya, rambut yang menempel di pipi dan lehernya, kemeja yang terbuka beberapa kancingnya, dada yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil… Sakura juga sama seksinya. Dan bohong jika Sasuke tidak tergoda. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah lelaki normal.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Ketika bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Sakura segera memalingkan wajah.

Itu bagaikan tamparan bagi Sasuke karena selama ini tidak ada satu pun gadis yang pernah menolak ciuman darinya. Bahkan banyak gadis di luar sana yang mati-matian mengincar ciumannya, mulai dari pura-pura tersandung lalu terjatuh dalam pelukannya hingga pura-pura tenggelam dengan harapan akan diberi napas buatan. Dan sekarang, di saat Sakura hampir saja diberi keistimewaan itu, dia berani menolak Sasuke?

Sasuke melepas tangan Sakura namun segera memegang rahang gadis itu. Dengan sedikit kasar, dia menarik wajah Sakura agar kembali menghadap ke arahnya. Tatapan mereka terkunci, napas mereka memburu, dada mereka saling menggesek.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Kali ini dia tidak mendapat perlawanan.

Bibir mereka semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Dekat.

Dan….

.

.

.

**_To be continue…_**

* * *

**_Oh, saos tartar... Gimana? Gimana? Aneh, gak? Sama seperti biasa, saya harap fic ini dapat menghibur, and, terima kasih sebelumnya buat yang selalu ikutin perkembangan fic ini. Makasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih banget #bungkuk 90 derajat._**

**_Salam persahabatan,_**

**_Zero :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Maaf, Minna-san karena telat update-nya. Soalnya sekarang saya lagi sibuk urus ini dan itu buat persiapan kuliah. Saat ini saya baru aja tiba di Makassar. Maaf, ya, saya gak sempat balas-balas review-nya. Maaf sekali. Oke deh ini dia chapter 5. Semoga memuaskan yaaa? Dan semoga kagak ada typo-nya. :)**_

* * *

**"Empty Letter"**

**By Zero Eleven (011)**

**Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Genre(s) : Romance; Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, AT, OOC, Kesalahan ketik dan penggunaan tanda baca yang kurang tepat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BAB 5**

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Ketika bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Sementara itu, mata Sakura tetap terbuka lebar. Dengan gerakan pelan dan berhati-hati, Sasuke mundur kemudian menurunkan Sakura, membuat air di sekitar mereka berguncang pelan. Sasuke tidak lagi menyentuh Sakura.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam di posisi itu.

Sasuke menyisir rambut basahnya dengan jari sambil menghembuskan napas melalui mulut. "Aku tidak bermaksud berbuat lebih. Maksudku, aku benar-benar tidak merencanakan ciuman itu."

"Kau tidak menciumku, asal kau tahu itu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi _hampir_."

Sakura tetap bersikap tenang meski wajah sudah semerah kepiting rebus. "Lupakan saja. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Kemudian membuang muka. Baiklah, itu hanyalah trik untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Lagian kau yang salah. Kau yang mendorongku," tuduh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga salah. Kenapa kau harus pura-pura tenggelam? Kau membuatku khawa—maksudku, gara-gara ulahmu, aku terpaksa berendam di kolam ikan."

Sasuke tertawa. "Bagaimana rasanya mandi dengan ikan koi, Sakura?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Benar-benar malu dan kesal. Segera, dia mendorong Sasuke dan berenang ke tepi kolam. "Kau lelaki mesum! Aku harap kau mendapat kutukan dari ikan koi!" ujarnya setelah keluar dari kolam dan bergegas pergi.

Sasuke bersandar ke batu. Merasa lega karena Sakura telah pergi. Jika gadis itu tetap bertahan di kolam, Sasuke mungkin benar-benar akan gila.

_Ada apa denganku?_ _Gadis itu… dia benar-benar menakutkan._

.

.

.

Naruto melongo. Matanya tak berkedip. "Apa kalian tidak punya air untuk dipakai mandi di rumah sampai-sampai harus berendam di kolam ikan? Dan—oh, men!" hidung Naruto berkerut. "Kalian bau ikan!"

Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil handuk." Hinata berlari ke luar ruangan.

"Sekarang, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Mumpung si polos tidak ada. Aku bisa mencium aroma mencurigakan dari kalian berdua."

"Si polos? Maksudmu Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Siapa lagi coba?" balas Naruto.

"Kau mencium aroma mencurigakan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak dapat menipuku." Naruto bersikeras.

"Ahh… sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain." Sasuke berlagak pasrah. "Kau ingin tahu tentang aroma mencurigakan itu?" tanyanya.

"Haruskah aku mengulangnya? Kau wajib memberitahuku."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Mendekatlah kemari, Naruto."

"Kau tidak akan menghajarku, kan?" Naruto menatap curiga.

"Apa aku pernah menghajarmu?" Sasuke memasang wajah polos.

"Sering!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Cepat kemari," bujuk Sasuke.

Meski ragu, Naruto mendekat juga namun segera ditarik paksa hingga membuat hidungnya mendarat di dada Sasuke. "Akh! Bau, Sasuke! Kau bau ikan!" Naruto memberontak namun pundaknya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau ingin tahu tentang aroma mencurigakan itu, kan? Nah, sekarang aku berbaik hati menunjukkan sumbernya."

"Bukan ini maksudku—oh, men! Bau ikan!"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Kalian homo?" tanyanya _to the point._

Detik itu juga, kedua lelaki itu langsung saling menjauh. "TIDAK!"

"Aku lelaki normal!" tegas Naruto.

Sakura memutar mata. "Iyalah tuh…."

Hinata segera kembali dengan membawa tumpukan handuk dan memberikannya masing-masing pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Ino sedang berada di halaman sekolah, tidak lupa dengan para bawahannya yang setia—Lee dan Chouji. Ino menggelung sejumput rambut pirangnya dengan jari telunjuk, berjalan cuek, meski banyak lelaki yang mencoba menggodanya, beberapa bahkan bersiul. Sementara para gadis—Ino tersenyum angkuh, tentu saja ia menyadari tatapan iri mereka. Memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pirang keemasan, sepasang mata biru, kulit putih bak pualam, tubuh yang proposional—terutama dada, untuk sekilas, Ino tampak seperti keturunan Eropa. Apalagi, Ino terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya. Apakah hal itu masih kurang cukup untuk membuat Ino menjadi pusat perhatian?

"Ya, ampun. _Capek deh_ jadi pusat perhatian para lelaki," ujar Lee. "Tatapan mereka itu _lho…_ membuatku bosan. Tidak bisakah mereka berhenti menatapku? _Please, deh._ Iiiuuwwhh…." Lee merapikan poni lemparnya dan bergumam, "Pesonaku memang terlalu sulit untuk dihindari, _Boys._" Lee tertawa angkuh.

Ino mendengus. "Tentu saja, Lee—"

"Lily," tegur Lee.

"—pesonamu terlalu menyilaukan hingga membuat para lelaki itu buta," ujar Ino tanpa mempedulikan koreksi Lee.

"Tentu saja." Lee terlihat bangga. Ya, Tuhan. Apakah dia benar-benar tidak mendengar nada sindiran dalam ucapan Ino?

Ino menggeleng dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

Ketika mereka melewati beberapa gadis yang sedang berkumpul, Ino mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, Tuhan, Sasuke-_senpai_ tampan sekali."

Gadis lainnya melompat kegirangan.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? _Kyaaa…_ tampannya."

"Naruto-_senpai_."

"Benarkah foto ini gratis?"

"Tentu saja," gadis pemilik foto bersikeras. "Naruto-_senpai _memberiku secara gratis, dengan syarat aku harus memberinya kupon ramen. Ah, Naruto-_senpai_ bilang paling suka ramen buatan Ichiraku."

"Tapi… bukankah itu sama saja kau membayarnya?"

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, bingung, namun segera kembali kegirangan. "Terserah _deh_. Yang penting aku bisa mendapatkan foto Sasuke-_senpai_. Cukup dengan satu kupon ramen, kan?"

"Sebenarnya… kau harus menyediakan lima kupon ramen."

"Eh?!"

Kembali ke Ino.

Ino menggeretakkan gigi. Mengetahui bahwa gadis lain memiliki foto Sasuke—di saat Ino tidak memiliki satu pun—membuatnya ingin mencabik kulit gadis-gadis itu. Ia bahkan tidak ragu jika kuku-kukunya akan patah gara-gara mencakar mereka. Untunglah kewarasannya yang tersisa mencegahnya melakukan niat buruknya itu.

Ino mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya. Ketika ia melihat ke belakang, ke keran air dan sebuah selang, sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Hebatnya, Lee seperti bisa membaca pikiran Ino. Tanpa disuruh, Lee mendekati keran itu, memasang selang di lubangnya, kemudian memutar keran hingga membuat air mengalir melaluinya. Dan, Lee pun langsung mengarahkan siraman air itu ke gadis-gadis tadi, membuat mereka kucar-kacir seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Akh! Apa yang kau laku—" Mereka terdiam. Bukan berarti mereka tidak ada niat protes, mereka hanya _tidak berani_ protes, karena orang yang berdiri angkuh di depan mereka merupakan salah satu _senpai_ yang ditakuti di sekolah ini—Ino. Mereka lebih memilih basah kuyup daripada harus berurusan lebih jauh.

Ino tersenyum, membuat bibirnya melengkung. "Kalian tidak keberatan, kan, jika aku mengambil foto itu?" Melihat adik-adik kelasnya yang tetap diam, Ino merampas selang dari Lee, kemudian menyemprotkannya ke gadis-gadis itu. "Kalian tidak dengar? Seorang _senpai_ baru saja bertanya pada kalian, dan kalian berani mengabaikannya? Kalian menantangku, huh?"

Gadis-gadis itu semakin gelisah dan ketakutan. Dengan gerakan hati-hati, gadis pemilik foto mendekati Ino dan menyerahkan foto Sasuke, kemudian segera pergi diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

_Dasar tikus-tikus pengganggu_. Ino tersenyum sinis.

"Jika benar Naruto menjual foto-foto Sasuke, kau sebaiknya membeli semuanya. Kau tidak ingin gadis lain memilikinya, kan?" cetus Lee.

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, jika aku melakukan hal itu, bukankah aku akan ketahuan? Maksudku, Sasuke bisa saja mengetahui hal itu, dan aku tidak tahu harus—"

Lee menggeleng tak percaya. "Astaga, Ino. Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau suka Sasuke, heh? Bertahun-bertahun! Tepatnya tujuh tahun! Dan sejak saat itu, kau bahkan tidak melakukan kemajuan sama sekali—" Lee memelankan suaranya, "—selain menjadi pembantai di kalangan penggemar Sasuke." Lee jeda sejenak, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Sudah cukup kau bersembunyi selama tujuh tahun. Sekarang waktunya untuk bertindak, Ino. Dapatkan Sasuke. Jika perlu, rebut dia dari siapapun yang berani mengambilnya. Jangan takut mengungkapkan perasaanmu! Tunjukkan pada Sasuke perasaan yang telah kau pendam selama tujuh tahun! Aku akan selalu berada di belakangmu!"

Ino tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mungkin karena terlalu dibuat kagum oleh Lee. Rasanya, ia ingin menangis terharu. "Jika kau jadi aku," ujar Ino, akhirnya, setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kata-kata dan mencegah airmatanya jatuh, "apakah kau akan berani menghadapi Sasuke?" Ino menatap penuh harap pada Lee.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

_Eh?_

"Siapa juga yang berani berhadapan dengan Sasuke—yah, selain Naruto? Berada dekat-dekat dengannya saja aku tidak berani, bagaimana dengan bicara coba?" Lee mengibas-ibaskan tangan di depan dada.

Ino semakin bingung. Dahinya berkerut. "Tapi… tadi kau bilang…."

"Ya, itu hanya ucapan penyemangat. Motivasi gitu deh."

Kini, rasa bingung Ino berubah menjadi rasa jengkel. "Lalu, apa maksudnya waktu kau bilang akan selalu berada di belakangku?"

"Sudah jelas, kan? Aku akan selalu berada di belakangmu, karena aku terlalu takut untuk berada di depan. HAHAHAHA…." Lee tertawa bangga—bangga? Bangga karena sudah mempermainkan perasaan Ino dengan memakai kata-kata bijak ala Mariyo Tebu? _Sial!_

Ino langsung memutar keran dan menyemprotkan air tepat ke muka Lee.

"Akh! Kau membuat bedakku luntur!" pekik Lee histeris.

Ino tidak peduli. Ia tetap menyiram Lee dengan membabi-buta.

"Ino! Lee!" panggil Chouji, tiba-tiba bersikap serius. Sepertinya dialah yang akan menjadi penengah dalam pertarungan air itu.

"Lily!" tegur Lee di tengah guyuran air.

Ketika Chouji berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Ino dan Lee, Chouji berseru, "Jika aku bersedia menukarkan foto-fotoku dengan kupon makanan, apa kalian bersedia mempromosikannya ke adik-adik kelas?" Sorot mata Chouji terlihat polos. "Tentu saja sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberi kalian fotoku secara gratis," lanjutnya dan tersenyum lebar.

Oh, saos tartar! Apakah tidak ada yang bisa Chouji pikirkan selain makanan? Dan, siapa juga yang mau menyimpan fotonya? Dengan kesal, Ino juga menyiram Chouji.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha…. Aku serius. Sasuke benar-benar tercebur ke kolam ikan. Dan, bisa kalian bayangkan aromanya? Sasuke tercium seperti ikan koi. Hahaha…." Naruto tertawa sambil memegang perut. Matanya basah oleh airmata.

Para lelaki yang berkumpul di sana, di sekitar Naruto, juga ikut tertawa geli. Ada yang memukul-mukul tembok, ada yang menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke lantai, ada juga yang menggeleng tak kuasa menahan tawa.

Saat ini, mereka semua sedang berada di luar, berdiri di lorong depan kelas Naruto—Sebelas B. Tentu saja suara tawa mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Di sisi lain, Naruto tidak sadar seseorang sedang mendekat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh, dengan aura… gelap dan membunuh? Naruto pasti akan tetap tertawa, jika saja orang itu tidak segera membantingnya ke lantai.

_Bhuagh!_

Naruto menjerit kesakitan, kemudian melihat ke lelaki di atasnya, yang juga sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya—Sasuke. "Oi, _Teme_! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" protes Naruto, mencoba bangun, namun segera ditahan Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku mengaku salah. Tidak seharusnya aku menceritakan ke orang-orang tentang insiden kau tercebur ke kolam ikan—"

Sasuke segela menyela. "Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan menjual foto-fotoku seharga lima kupon ramen, huh?! Kau menjualnya tanpa memberitahu—tunggu!" Sasuke jeda sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali melotot—bahkan terlihat lebih menakutkan, "Kau menceritakan ke orang-orang tentang kejadian aku tercebur ke kolam ikan?!"

Hening.

"Hehehe…"

'_Hehehe_'_?_ Apa hanya itu reaksi yang bisa Naruto berikan padanya? Setelah menyebarkan foto dan membongkar aibnya? Sasuke kira ia tidak bisa lebih murka lagi, namun ternyata ia salah, karena ia benar-benar sangat murka sekarang.

"Arghhh!" jerit Naruto ketika Sasuke mengunci kakinya, seperti penggulat _Smack Down_. Ibaratnya, saat ini Sasuke sedang berperan sebagai John Cena. Naruto memukul-mukul lantai sebagai tanda menyerah, namun tak kunjung diampuni oleh Sasuke.

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan pertunjukan itu berteriak heboh. Dasar remaja zaman sekarang, bukannya melerai teman yang sedang berkelahi malah memanas-manasi mereka dengan sorakan mendukung. Pada saat itulah Sakura dan Hinata muncul dari kantin.

"Apa yang terja—" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, justru terbelalak.

Hinata malah tidak dapat berkata-kata selain menutup rapat mulutnya dengan tangan, melihat Naruto _dibantai_ oleh Sasuke.

Segera, Sakura melerai mereka. Sakura berjuang keras menarik Sasuke, untuk percobaan pertama, ia gagal. Nanti di percobaan selanjutnya, baru ia berhasil menjauhkan Sasuke dari Naruto. Sementara itu, Hinata segera mendekat ke Naruto.

"Hinata..." bisik Naruto, dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, kepalanya sudah berada di atas paha Hinata—membuat gadis itu tersipu malu. "… senang bisa mengenalmu…," suara Naruto putus-putus, "dan tolong, jika aku mati nant—Akh!" Naruto kembali menjerit kesakitan karena Sasuke kembali memelintir kakinya.

"Jangan berlebihan, _Dobe_!" Sasuke menambah tenaganya, Naruto pun menambah volume suaranya. "Kau tidak akan mati semudah itu, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku akan—" Sasuke membuat nada suaranya terdengar menyeramkan, "—menyiksamu secara pelan… dan sadis!" _Bwahahahaha—_untungnya, Sasuke tertawa hanya dalam hati.

Naruto panik dan semakin bertekad untuk bebas dari Sasuke. Sakura pun segera membantunya dengan kembali menjauhkan Sasuke.

Dan, lagi-lagi, Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di paha Hinata—benar-benar cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. "Ah… Hinata." Naruto memasang wajah menyedihkan.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke," tegur Sakura. "Kau terlalu menarik perhatian. Dan lihatlah Naruto, tidakkah kau merasa dia sudah cukup menyedih—" Sakura mendadak bersikap dingin. Tatapannya, yang mengarah ke tangan Naruto, tangan yang berada di atas paha lembut Hinata, berhasil memancing keluar iblis yang selama ini bersemayam dalam diri Sakura.

Bagaikan binatang buas yang kelaparan, Sakura menarik kaki Naruto agar menjauh, dan memelintirnya—sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan tadi.

"AKH!" Kali ini teriakan Naruto terdengar lebih sakit dan keras. Sampai-sampai membuat Sasuke merinding ngeri.

Dan… di sinilah mereka berakhir, di sebuah ruang, dengan seorang pria bermata sayu dan berambut perak, menatap mereka satu per satu—Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata. "Jadi…" mulai pria itu, "siapa yang salah di sini?"

Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura, Sasuke dan Sakura menunjuk Naruto, Hinata menunjuk Sasuke, Hinata tak ditunjuk oleh siapapun.

Raut wajah pria itu tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali. "Berarti, kalian semua bersalah," tuduhnya seenak hati.

"Itu tidak adil, Kakashi-_sensei_!" protes mereka.

"Kenapa aku juga harus berada di sini?" Jidat lebar Sakura berkerut. "Apalagi Hinata. Dia bahkan tidak mengganggu siapapun."

"Hinata ke sini sebagai saksi yang berada di Tempat Kejadian Perkara."

Demi saos tartar, gaya bicara Kakashi seolah-olah mereka adalah tersangka dari kasus pembunuhan ikan lele.

"_Sensei_ bahkan tidak tahu cerita sebenarnya," ujar Sakura.

"Naruto yang salah," sahut Sasuke, tetap tenang. "Dia menyebarkan—"

"Haruskah aku menelpon Itachi dan menyuruhnya ke sini?" sela Kakashi segera.

"Setidaknya dengarkan aku saat sedang bicara—dan, kenapa harus bawa-bawa Itachi?! Aku bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan besar!" Sasuke panik, tepat setelah mendengar nama kakaknya disebut. "Jangan memanggil Itachi ke sini!" pekik Sasuke, histeris akibat panik, saat melihat Kakashi menarik gagang telepon dan mulai memencet-mencet angka.

"Haruskah aku memanggilnya ke sini?" Kakashi meminta izin.

"Jangan!" Sasuke menolak dengan keras.

"Baiklah."

Sasuke hampir saja bernapas lega, sebelum akhirnya kembali dikejutkan oleh ulah Kakashi.

"Halo, Itachi? Ya, ini aku, Kakashi. Ah, kau tahu, adik kesayanganmu, Sasuke sedang dalam masalah. Sebaiknya kau segera ke sini. Oh, baiklah." Kakashi meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya.

Dengan perasaan was-was, Sasuke bertanya, "Apa yang dikatakan Itachi?"

Kakashi tersenyum hangat. "Tenang saja. Itachi akan segera datang ke sekolah ini."

_ARGGHHH! _

"Aku sudah tahu akan seperti ini jadinya," ujar Sasuke, pasrah. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut hitam baru saja tiba. Setelannya yang resmi, berupa jas kantor berwarna cokelat muda, serta senyum manis yang merekah indah di wajah tampannya, Sakura tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak terpesona oleh pria itu—Uchiha Itachi. Kehadirannya memancarkan aura yang hangat dan menyenangkan. "Kakashi," ujarnya.

"Itachi," balas Kakashi.

Kemudian, mereka berpelukan. Pelukan!

"Apa-apaan sikap kalian itu? Kalian bahkan sering bertemu di luar jam kerja!" tegur Sasuke.

Hinata terkesiap. Tentu saja itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok tampan Itachi.

"Tidakkah kalian merasa aneh?" bisik Naruto. "Dari kita berempat, kenapa hanya wali Sasuke yang dipanggil? Apalagi, akulah yang…." Naruto tidak melanjutkannya.

"bersalah," sambung Sasuke, datar.

"Ah, sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi sekolah ini. Terakhir kali aku berada di sini waktu hari kelulusan," ujar Itachi bernostalgia.

"Kakakmu alumni sekolah ini?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Mmm."

"Aku selalu ingin berkunjung ke sini, ke sekolahku tercinta, tempat dimana aku menjalani masa remajaku yang berapi-api, tempat dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan *_piiiip_* dan melakukan _*piiiiip*, _tempat dimana aku menjadi raja *_piiiip_*…" Itachi menatap syahdu ke langit-langit, sedang bernostalgia—tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi aneh orang-orang di sekitarnya, "Oh, itu merupakan kenangan yang luar biasa. Tapi…" dengan gaya dramatis, Itachi menutup mulut dengan tangan, berusaha menahan airmata buayanya, "Sasuke melarangku datang ke sini. Sebagai kakak yang baik, aku tidak mungkin membantah adikku," ujarnya dengan bibir gemetar ala _sinetron_. Anehnya lagi, suara gesekan biola yang terdengar menyedihkan tiba-tiba saja terdengar dan menjadi _backsound_ dari adegan 'mengharukan' itu.

Kakashi menyerahkan sekotak tisu pada Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus bosan.

"Kakakmu seorang aktor yang hebat, Sasuke," puji Sakura, tapi Sasuke tahu itulah ejekan untuknya.

Sakura dan Hinata merinding ketika melihat Kakashi mengusap-usap punggung Itachi, mencoba menenangkan Itachi dari tangisan _sinetron_-nya. Di mata Sakura dan Hinata, kedua pria dewasa itu terlihat… _terlalu intim._

_ Pasangan maho, _pikir Sakura geli.

"Hentikan pertunjukan mengerikan itu!" cetus Sasuke. "Inilah jadinya kalau kau terlalu lama membujang, Itachi. Segera cari wanita dan nikahi secepat mungkin!"

"Tapi, kalau aku memiliki istri, Sasu-_chan_ bakalan kesepian dan sedih," ujar Itachi, pura-pura murung.

"Justru sebaliknya. Aku akan sangat senang dan bebas."

Itachi terlihat merenung. "Kau benar-benar sudah besar, ya Sasuke?" ujarnya merasa haru. "Padahal, rasanya seperti baru kemarin, waktu aku membersihkan kasurmu setelah kau ngompol," lanjutnya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Pppfftt!" Sakura, Hinata, dan Naruto, setengah mati menahan tawa. Sampai-sampai, mata mereka melotot dan urat-urat matanya pada keluar semua. Tidak hanya sampai di situ. Hidung mereka juga kembang-kempis dengan gerakan liar.

_Seorang Uchiha Sasuke ngompol?_ Sakura menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar tidak ketawa.

Sasuke menegang, napasnya tercekat, rasanya ingin menangis. "Bukan kau yang membersihkan kasurku! Tapi pembantu—"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura menyerah. Ia tidak sanggup lagi. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka bertiga sampai terpingkal-pingkal dibuatnya.

"Berhenti tertawa! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" bentak Sasuke. Namun… ia terabaikan.

Ketika Sakura melihat ke Sasuke, Sakura terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Apakah ia baru saja melihat Sasuke… merona merah akibat malu? Meski laki-laki itu segera memalingkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat? Oh, Tuhan. Ini pemandangan langka, yang mungkin hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup.

"Tidak perlu malu, Sasuke," ujar Kakashi menenangkan. "Semua orang pernah ngompol."

_Sial!_ Kakashi sama sekali tidak membantunya—yang ada, justru membuat tawa Sakura, Hinata, dan Naruto terdengar semakin keras. Inilah alasan kenapa Sasuke paling takut jika Itachi berada di dekatnya. Kakaknya itu terbiasa bicara blak-blakan. Apalagi jika digabungkan dengan _soulmate_-nya—Kakashi. _Bbeeeeh!_ Makin lengkap penderitaan Sasuke. Dan, Sasuke sangat tahu, ia hanyalah _tumbal _yang dipersembahkan Kakashi agar Itachi memiliki alasan datang ke sekolah. Lihat saja, Kakashi bahkan tidak lagi mengurusi murid-muridnya malah _asyik _ngobrol dengan Itachi, sampai ada tehnya segala.

"Lho, ada Sakura juga, ya?" ujar Itachi sok akrab.

Sakura meringis dalam hati. Ya, Tuhan, jadi sejak tadi keberadaannya tidak dirasakan oleh Itachi? Apakah jidat lebarnya masih kurang menonjol untuk menarik perhatian Itachi?

"Dan, siapa nama gadis yang manis ini?" Itachi melihat ke Hinata, membuat gadis itu mendadak malu.

"Hyuga Hinata." _Wow_, dari semua orang yang ada di situ, tak disangka malah Sasukelah yang menjawab.

"Oh, Hinata-_chan_? Kau menyukai adikku?"

"Tidak!" cetus Hinata dengan suara terkesiap, dan, segera menunduk akibat malu.

Hal itu memancing tawa Itachi. "Lagi-lagi kau ditolak seorang gadis, Sasu-_chan_," ejeknya, yang langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari adiknya.

"Tapi kau tahu, kak Itachi," sahut Naruto, "belakangan ini Sasuke dan Sakura sangat akrab lho. Mereka bahkan berendam bersama di kolam ikan keluarga Hyuga."

"Kami tidak berendam!" seru Sakura.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap ke Sasuke. "Gara-gara itukah kemarin kau bau sekali, Sasuke?"

"Berisik," ujar Sasuke, tetap bersikap tenang—atau mungkin pura-pura tenang?

"Tapi, tidakkah aneh kalian pergi bersama-sama, apalagi dengan Sakura yang sudah menolakmu?" tanya Itachi dengan sikap menyelidik.

"Ah, soal itu," Naruto yang menjawab, "kami tidak tahu Sakura juga ada di rumah Hinata. Tapi, sejak kemarin aku merasa ada yang aneh antara Sakura dan Sasuke." Naruto melirik mereka berdua. "Apalagi jika menyangkut insiden di kolam, mereka pasti akan bertingkah aneh," sambungnya dengan mata menyipit.

_Deg!_

Sakura pura-pura merapikan rambutnya, padahal sejak tadi sudah rapi. Sasuke malah baca SMS yang semalam ia terima dari nomor asing : _tlong kirimkn mama pulsa di nomor ini. Jgn tlpon. Ntar mama yg tlpon. Soalnya mama lg di kantor polisi._ Karena tidak ingin membalas tatapan curiga Itachi dan Naruto, Sasuke iseng membalas SMS itu : _maaf ma. Arisan belum naik. Mama tunggu aja, ya? _

"Sesuatu terjadi, iya kan?" sidik Itachi.

Kini, semua mata memandang curiga ke arah mereka berdua.

"Te-tentu saja. Kami jatuh ke kolam. Hahaha…" cetus Sakura. Ketika melihat Naruto akan kembali bersuara, Sakura menarik dan merangkulnya. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin, mmm?" Sakura memasang senyum manis. Tapi, kenapa senyum itu malah terlihat mengerikan di mata Naruto? "Kakashi-_sensei,_ sepertinya urusan kami sudah selesai di sini. Bisakah kami pergi sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Tapi jangan sampai membuat keributan lagi," Kakashi memperingatkan, kemudian membiarkan mereka berdua pergi.

"Nah, Sasuke. Sepertinya Naruto lebih unggul darimu. Sakura lebih memilih dia," ujar Itachi.

Sasuke tetap tenang. Sikapnya yang dingin dan cuek telah kembali. Tatapannya yang datar namun tak mengurangi sedikit pun ketajamannya mengarah ke Hinata. Bukan berarti ia peduli, hanya saja ia tahu perasaan gadis itu. Karena, Hinatalah yang paling merasakan dampaknya. Sasuke dapat melihat bibir gadis itu gemetar pelan.

"Kami juga izin keluar," ujar Sasuke. Datar. Melihat Hinata yang tetap bertahan di posisinya membuat Sasuke kembali bersuara, "Kau tidak ingin ikut?" Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, dengan tidak sabar, Sasuke menarik Hinata dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan.

"Ada apa dengan anak-anak ini?" tanya Itachi, tak mengerti.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Masalah anak muda."

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Karena sekarang sudah memasuki jam pelajaran, siswa yang lainnya telah kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Keduanya terdiam, sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya suara gesekan sepatu di lantai yang terdengar.

"Katakan padaku, Sasuke," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba, "apakah Naruto memiliki pacar? Atau, mungkin… ada gadis yang ia suka?" Suaranya sangat pelan. Beruntung Sasuke masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kau cemburu melihatnya bersama Sakura?"

Napas Hinata tercekat.

"Kalau kau terlalu takut Naruto akan diambil gadis lain, ungkapkan saja perasaanmu."

"Lebih mudah bicara daripada melakukannya."

Sasuke tersentak. Apakah Hinata baru saja memberinya sindiran? Lihatlah tatapan gadis itu. Hinata sedang menatap dingin ke arahnya!

"Kau mengharapkan nasihat dariku? Berhenti bersikap seperti pecundang dan hadapi Naruto." Baiklah, mungkin itu adalah nasihat terbaik dan paling halus yang bisa Sasuke berikan pada seorang gadis anggun seperti Hinata.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ini merupakan pertama kalinya mereka benar-benar saling berbicara.

"Aku tidak seperti Sakura. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian sebanyak yang dimiliki Sakura. Aku juga tidak sekuat Sakura."

Sasuke mendengus. "Karena itukah kau selalu bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang Sakura? Bersembunyi seperti pengecut, namun marah ketika ada gadis lain berani menghadapi Naruto?" Tidak peduli dengan ekspresi terpukul Hinata, Sasuke tetap melanjutkan, "Aku, paling benci pada perempuan manja. Mereka semua merepotkan."

_Setttttt!_ Kata-kata itu tertancap tepat di hati Hinata, membuatnya harus merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam. Jika saja kata-kata Sasuke adalah tombak, maka hati Hinata pasti telah berdarah dan hancur.

Kedua tangan Hinata mengepal di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Maaf karena aku tidak sesuai dengan kriteriamu, Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Aku tahu kau lelaki kasar, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan sekasar ini." Setelah itu, Hinata buru-buru pergi.

Sasuke bersandar ke dinding. Perlahan, kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Tiba-tiba saja ia tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Ia pun langsung meninju ke dinding. _Sial!_

Dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa Sasuke gunakan sebagai pelampiasan, kenapa harus Hinata yang menerima kemarahannya? Ia sadar, sikap kasarnya tadi adalah bukti betapa ia sangat munafik. Ia berpura-pura tenang dan tak peduli. Padahal, hatinya juga sakit saat melihat Sakura menarik Naruto. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap Sakura sangat asing dan misteri. Perasaan tak bernama. Karena itu jugalah, ada saatnya, ia merasa takut pada Sakura.

_Sial._

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja berganti pakaian ke baju tidur ketika mendengar suara berasal dari laptopnya. Sebuah _email_ baru saja tiba. Sakura pun mengarahkan _pointer_ untuk membuka _email_ itu.

_From : Ibu_

_ Urusan di sini hampir selesai. Ibu dan Ayah akan segera kembali ke Konoha._

_ Salam cinta,_

_ Ibu._

Sakura mematung. Ia tidak dapat percaya. Ia pun kembali membaca _email_ itu berulang kali. Sampai-sampai Sakura membacanya dengan suara lantang karena terlalu ragu.

Ya, Tuhan! Orangtuanya akan kembali ke Konoha! Ayah dan Ibunya akan kembali! Bibir Sakura melengkung membentuk senyuman. Sebuah senyum penuh kebahagiaan dan haru. Ia tidak akan sendirian lagi. Ia tidak perlu lagi makan seorang diri di meja makan yang besar dan panjang. Ia tidak perlu lagi menghabiskan waktunya dengan hanya ditemani acara-acara di tv.

Sakura membalas _email_ ibunya : _Kapan Ibu kembali ke Konoha?_

Tak berapa lama, Sakura menerima balasan : _3 hari lagi dari sekarang, Sayang._

3 hari lagi? Itu bertepatan dengan hari lahir ayahnya. Sakura semakin kegirangan. Apakah ini hanya kebetulan semata? Sakura tidak peduli. Yang penting, kedua orangtuanya akan tiba di Konoha tepat di hari ulang tahun ayahnya. Sebuah pikiranmu langsung terlintas di kepalanya. _Aku harus menyiapkan pesta kejutan!_

Besok, Sakura akan meminta bantuan Hinata, karena gadis itu sangat ahli dalam hal beginian.

.

.

.

"Pesta kejutan?" ujar Hinata pagi ini.

Sakura mengangguk semangat.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan membantumu."

Perasaan Sakura saja… atau Hinata memang bersikap aneh pagi ini? Sejak tadi Hinata lebih banyak diamnya dan hanya menjawab seadanya tiap Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan. Diam-diam Sakura mengerutkan dahi namun tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mempersiapkan hal-hal yang diperlukan," saran Sakura.

"Mm, baiklah."

Lihat? Lagi-lagi Hinata terlihat kurang bergairah.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata? Sakit?"

"Eh? Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mmm… baiklah."

Sorenya, mereka mendatangi beberapa toko yang menjual perlengkapan ulang tahun, seperti topi, terompet, balon, stiker-stiker. Untuk urusan kue, Sakura memutuskan ingin membuatnya sendiri, dan Hinata setuju membantunya. Beberapa bulan bekerja di toko kue tentu memberikan keuntungan pada Sakura, berupa pengetahuan dalam hal menghiasi kue—meskipun untuk urusan rasa, ia tidak berani menjamin.

"Oi, Naruto," sapa Sakura di kala sedang kerja _part-time_. "Sepertinya belakangan ini aku sering melihatmu berkunjung kemari."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Setidaknya selesai makan aku tetap bayar."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Sebutkan saja pesananmu, kemudian cepat pergi dari sini."

Sepertinya Naruto sudah terlalu sering menerima penghinaan itu sampai-sampai tak ada waktu untuk tersinggung. Ia malah tertawa. "Pesananku tetap seperti biasa. Jus Alpokat dan Bolu Chocolate Cheeze."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti lalu bergegas ke dapur. Sekembalinya dari sana, ia membawa sebuah nampan berisi segelas jus dan sepotong kue. "Tumben aku melihatmu sendirian," ujarnya sambil meletakkan isi nampan di atas meja.

"Kau sedang mencari Sasuke?" Ada sorot jail di mata Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku gila?!" cetus Sakura dengan nada terkesiap.

Sekali lagi, Naruto tertawa. "Aku sudah mengajaknya, tapi dia menolak. Kau tahu, belakangan ini Sasuke bersikap dingin—yah, meski aslinya memang dingin sih. Tapi tetap saja, ada yang aneh dengannya hari ini. Dia lebih banyak terdiam—yah, meskipun Sasuke memang selalu pelit bicara sih."

"Hinata juga bersikap aneh."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto setelah menyesap minumannya.

"Hinata juga lebih banyak diam dan murung."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Setidaknya… itulah yang aku pikirkan."

"Butuh nasihat dariku? Aku sangat ahli dalam hal beginian, terutama seputar para gadis."

"Oh, benarkah?" ujar Sakura dengan nada meremehkan. _Jika benar begitu, apa kau tahu Hinata suka padamu, Naruto?_ Ingin rasanya Sakura bertanya seperti itu. "O, iya," tiba-tiba ia teringat pesta kejutan untuk ayahnya besok malam, "besok aku akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumahku. Kau boleh datang jika kau mau." Yah, sekalian balas budi pada Hinata karena sudah membantu, pikir Sakura.

"Benarkah? Aku sangat suka pesta. Boleh aku mengajak Sasuke?"

_EHHH?!_

Sakura tidak pernah terpikir hal itu. Mengundang Sasuke? Demi saos tartar….

"Te-terserah kau, Naruto. Tapi ingat, ini bukan pesta seperti yang kau harapkan. Mungkin kau tidak akan betah berlama-lama, karena hanya ada aku dan Hinata. Kami hanya ingin memberi pesta kejutan pada orangtuaku. Besok mereka kembali, dan kebetulan, besok juga ulang tahun ayahku yang ke-43."

"Sempurna kalau begitu! Aku menyukai semua pesta, Sasuke menyukai acara yang tidak banyak dihadiri orang. Bukankah itu sempurna? Kami akan datang. Tenang saja."

'_Tenang saja' katamu, huh?!_ Bagaimana Sakura bisa tenang jika seperti itu? Padahal ia sudah mencoba mengubah pikiran Naruto. Tapi, ia malah membuat Naruto semakin antusias. _Argghhhh… sempurna sekali!_

"Berikan aku alamat rumahmu," pinta Naruto.

"Tidak perlu. Sasuke sudah tahu—ah, maksudku, rumahku berada di Jalan Ikan Paus RT. 12 No. 99!" seru Sakura tetap bersikap tenang, meski suara paniknya terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Naruto.

"Sasuke tahu rumahmu?" Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat.

_Deg._

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" Astaga. Apakah sekarang saatnya Sakura harus berlagak hilang ingatan? _Kau siapa? Aku di mana? Aku ini siappaaaahh?!_

Naruto bertopang dagu, menatap lurus tepat ke mata hijau Sakura, dengan senyum melebar. Tatapannya menyelidik. "Firasatku memang benar. Ada sesuatu di antara kalian, kan? Karena itu jugalah Sasuke bersikap aneh. Iya, kan?"

_Deg. Deg. Deg._

_Sial!_ Sakura baru tahu, ternyata Naruto bisa juga membuatnya merasa terintimidasi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura mengambil jus Naruto dan segera meminumnya tanpa memakai sedotan namun kembali ia muntahkan karena sadar baru saja menelan sari-sari alpukat. _Iiiuuwwhh…. _Orang-orang langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi panik begitu?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela membantu Sakura berdiri.

Sakura mual akibat alpukat. Naruto pun menuntunnya menuju WC wanita. Pada saat itulah Hinata melihat mereka. Seharusnya, ia akan berlari ke arah Sakura dan menanyakan kondisinya karena cemas. Namun, kedua kakinya malah menuntunnya ke arah pintu keluar dan tak kembali lagi ke toko itu.

Hinata berlari tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia harus menjauh dari toko kue itu, jika ia tidak ingin terluka. Tapi, terlambat! Hatinya sudah terlanjur terluka! Hinata tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang menatap aneh ke arahnya. Ia juga tidak peduli ketika cairan bening telah membasahi kedua pipinya. Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu, membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan arah.

Hinata teringat Sasuke—tepatnya, kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke benar, Hinata memang gadis manja. Wajar Sasuke mengatakan ia merepotkan, karena, Hinata juga merasa dirinya memang merepotkan.

Pada saat itu, di tempat yang berbeda, Sasuke sedang berenang di kolam rumahnya. Air yang jernih membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengayun menggunakan tangan kanan, kemudian tangan kiri, lalu tangan kanan lagi. Begitu terus menerus. Ketika hampir tiba di tepi kolam, sebelum benar-benar menyentuh pinggir kolam, ia melakukan gerakan salto dalam air dan kembali ke tengah dengan menendangkan kaki ke tepian kolam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi ketika Sasuke sudah selesai dari kegiatan renangnya, tetap berada di dalam air, dengan punggung yang bersandar di pinggir kolam, dan masing-masing sikunya bertopang pada lantai yang lebih tinggi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berbalik melihat kakaknya.

"Kau selalu berenang tiap kali kau sedang gelisah. Kali ini, apa yang membuatmu gelisah?"

"Tidak ada."

"_Auw_, dingin sekali," olok Itachi. Ia juga sedang bersandar, tapi bukan dalam kolam, melainkan di kursi lipat yang berada di belakang adiknya, lengkap dengan payung pantai yang melindunginya dari sinar matahari. "Bukan gara-gara Sakura, kan?" tanyanya sambil menikmati segelas jus mangga.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa Sakura?" Sasuke mendelik kesal. "Dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa."

Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya menebak. Dan, sepertinya… tebakanku memang benar." Itachi langsung menerima siraman air dari Sasuke. "Sekali lagi kau menyiram kakakmu, aku akan menghabiskan jus tomatmu," ancamnya.

Sasuke mendadak panik. "Jangan berani menyentuh punyaku! Satu tetes pun tidak boleh!"

Namun, Itachi justru memancing kemarahan Sasuke dengan meminumnya. Sasuke pun langsung menarik Itachi hingga membuatnya tercebur ke kolam.

"Sasuke, kau!" Itachi mengejar Sasuke yang berenang menjauh.

Kakak adik itu pun berakhir dengan basah-basahan.

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja ingin masuk ke kelas ketika secara tak terduga dihadang oleh tiga prajurit tangguh—Ino, Lee, Chouji. Ketiga prajurit itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa?"

"Aku menginginkan foto-foto Sasuke. Semuanya. Tentu saja aku akan memberimu kupon ramen sebanyak yang kau mau," tawar Ino.

Naruto menghela napas frustasi. Sambil memijit pelipisnya, ia berkata, "Kau bukan orang pertama yang memintanya. Sejak tadi aku harus bersembunyi dari gadis-gadis yang mengincarku—sayangnya, aku menjadi incaran bukan karena ketampananku, tapi karena _foto-foto Sasuke_." Naruto sengaja memberi penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Apakah ia iri? Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke adalah saingannya dalam segala hal, termasuk popularitas.

"Aku tidak peduli. Berikan saja foto-fotonya padaku," Ino bersikeras.

"Tidak bisa. Gara-gara foto itu, aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku. Sasuke hampir saja membunuhku, kau tahu itu?!"

"Kau tetap tidak akan memberiku meski aku memberimu kupon ramen?"

"Tidak akan." Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Bersikeras.

"Meski kupon yang aku berikan bisa membuatmu makan gratis hingga sebulan penuh di Ichiraku Ramen?" tawar Ino lagi. Sebuah seringaian licik tampak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Naruto menelan ludah. _Tuhan… bagaimana ini?_ Ia mulai goyah. "Sebulan penuh?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tak tertarik. Padahal… dalam hati ia mengiler tak kuasa menahan godaan ramen. "Bagaimana kalau ditambah jadi satu bulan empat minggu?" ujarnya, bernegosiasi.

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Satu bulan empat minggu? Kenapa tidak langsung saja bilang kau ingin dua bulan?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Blak-blakan bukanlah gayaku," akunya.

_EHHH?! _Jika saja ada Sakura saat itu, Naruto pasti sudah dapat protes keras.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi pertama-tama, serahkan dulu foto Sasuke padaku."

"Tenang saja—"

"Foto apa?" sela seseorang tiba-tiba.

Ketika semua melihat ke arah orang itu, berdasarkan insting, mereka buru-buru saling merapat. Setidaknya, dengan bersama-sama, masih ada kemungkinan mereka mampu mengalahkan orang itu—Sasuke.

Lee, seperti yang sudah pernah ia ikrarkan di tengah guyuran air suci—baiklah, guyuran air keran, benar-benar berdiri di belakang Ino.

"Naruto," panggilan datar, singkat, namun menakutkan, "kau masih mempertahankan bisnismu itu?"

"Ti-ti-tidak. Aku sudah berhenti. Beneran deh! Su-sumpah." Naruto gelagapan.

"Akan aku pegang kata-katamu. Sekali saja kau mengingkarinya," Sasuke agak menunduk, "jangan salahkan aku jika kau berakhir di rumah sakit."

_Iiiihhh!_

Naruto melihat ke arah Ino, memberinya tatapan '_kau-lihat-itu-kan? Aku-benar-benar-akan-dibunuhnya'._

"Dan kau," Sasuke melihat Ino, "berhenti bersembunyi."

_Berhenti bersembunyi?_ Ino tidak mengerti. Ia melihat ke samping kanan dan kiri, ia sama sekali tidak sedang bersembunyi. Yang ada justru Lee dan Chouji yang bersembunyi di belakangnya. Ino menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata tak mengerti.

Tidak berapa lama, Hinata juga muncul bersama dengan Sakura. Hinata bersikap kaku saat melihat Naruto. Sakura menatap bingung ke Ino. Sasuke menatap Sakura, membuat Ino kesal, dan ikut menatap ke Sakura. Naruto menatap mereka satu per satu karena merasa aneh dengan situasi ini.

Mereka tidak tahu, sejak awal, mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran itu. Perlahan, garis takdir mulai menghubungkan mereka satu per satu.

.

.

.

**_To be continue…_**

* * *

_**Oke deh. Semoga memuaskan :) Jangan lupa review yaaaaa? :) Kalo saya ada waktu, saya usahakan update cepat deh :)**_


End file.
